Training The Pack
by LycoX
Summary: A parting comment from Chris leads to Scott running with the idea for the Pack to start on some training during the Summer.
1. The Summer Begins

**Chapter 1**

 **The Summer Begins**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile now and takes place after the events of season 4 but with an alive Allison.**

* * *

It had been one Hell of a Junior year for Scott McCall and the young True Alpha was glad it was all finally over with. The whole thing had left him feeling like he'd rather repeat his Sophomore year since it hadn't been as Hellish. But possibly one of the best things out of the whole deal was meeting and falling into something beautiful with Kira Yukimura. Dealing with the Alpha Pack and their life taking actions, the Darach, becoming a True Alpha, dealing with a possessed Stiles, nearly losing Allison and Aiden to an Oni's blade, then dealing with a Deadpool that cost Aiden's life during their big final fight with a bunch of Assassins, Kate Argent and Peter Hale's plotting, and all the while dealing with school and his job had made the teenager more than ready for the joys of Summer. And he had a feeling his friends were feeling the exact same way as well.

Thankfully, the remaining time they all had for the school year was wonderfully quiet. His dad unfortunately had yet to return and a phone call from the man had come with the news that his job had him on a few assignments that would keep him busy for some time. But once they were taken care of, he would be on his way back to Beacon Hills for that talk he wanted to have. Something Scott was dreading somewhat and was actually grateful for the fact his job had him so busy. Allison, her father, and Isaac were even planning on going to France for the Summer as well and he could only hope it would be a trouble free time for them while they were out there. Not to mention making the growing relationship between his ex and Isaac grow even stronger while they were out there as well. Of course that first day of the Summer holiday had proven to be something of a slight surprise for him when Chris had shown up at his house on the way to the aiport.

The man had felt that Scott should use the extra free time he now had to get in some training in order to be able to better protect Beacon Hills and those who lived in it. And even get the others in on it too if they were willing. After Chris left, the teenager had found himself heavily considering the idea and a phone conversation with Deaton had further cemented following through with it. Now he couldn't go to Derek as the former Alpha was still out and about on the road with Braeden and being reportedly more carefree and relaxed then ever before. Something Stiles had found shocking considering he felt the guy was such a damn Sourwolf. Cora was even with the two travellers as well and getting along with Derek's new love interest better then even Derek thought she would. But he was happy about it never the less. Scott however did think that maybe he could reach out to Satomi Ito as she had numerous years of experience under her belt as a Bitten Werewolf and an Alpha.

Deaton had thankfully provided the knowledge on how to reach her and he was definitely going to be using that information soon once he'd had a talk with the rest of the Pack. A conversation that wouldn't be including Danny and Ethan as the two had left earlier in the day on a road trip for the Summer. A trip that would hopefully do Ethan a lot of good as he needed the time to deal with his grief with out a lot of things getting in the way of it. After Danny had broke up with the former Alpha, Lydia had had a good long talk with her long time friend about his being an idiot over his slight hang up of Ethan's being a Werewolf. Her chat with him had led to a re-newel of the two's relationship and Lydia had gotten a big bear hug from Ethan afterwards to show his happiness over what she had done for him. Even becoming a solid ally and friend for Lydia who taught her how best to deal with his brother in addition to however she usually did so.

Aiden's loss however had been hard on Lydia and the young Banshee had thrown herself into helping Jordan Parrish figure out whatever the heck he is now in order to try and ignore the grief she was feeling. Despite her not wanting to be with him anymore, the former Alpha had managed to prove himself in quite a few ways in order to get Lydia to give him another chance. Including even one memorable occasion when he, Stiles, Danny, Greenburg, and Scott had thrown a small music performance that covered quite a few of the girl's favorite songs. Something that had gotten Aiden one Hell of a kiss in return that left him smiling goofily afterwards.

After sending out a group text that he wanted a group meeting as soon as they could get to his house, Scott pretty much just sat back and relaxed into the recliner with the tv on low volume until they got to his place. And it wasn't long either before Stiles and Malia showed up in his jeep with Kira not too far behind. Who quite happily placed herself on her boyfriend's lap much to his pleasure and getting a fake groan of disgust from Stiles as well. It'd be another ten minutes before Lydia showed up with Liam before the meeting could finally begin. Looking at his friends gathered about in the living room, the young Alpha gave a nod and stood up after Kira reluctantly got off his lap with a pout. Which actually had him re-considering the move as he figured he could just talk while sitting down. Well… Then again, Kira would likely have him distracted so that would make what he wanted to do a bit harder.

Though he figured the distraction would be damned worth it in his view! "Right, thanks for showing up guys." Began the teenager while feeling slightly nervous.

"If you're plannin' on tellin' us that you hope we have a lot of fun over the Summer, there's no need. Stiles and me already intend too." Spoke up Malia with a wide smile on her face.

She also chose to ignore her boyfriend's attempt to correct her speech much to everyone else's amusement. "Well, I wasn't planning on saying that to you guys. But uhh… That's, that's good to know." Scott told her awkwardly while Stiles just grinned at his best friend's awkwardness.

"Then what were you plannin' on doin' then?" Asked the Coyote curiously with a little annoyance as she'd been enjoying cuddling up next to Stiles in his bed thank you very much!

"Before Argent left for the airport he stopped by with a thought of his that got me to thinking after he left. About the fact that while we have this extra free time on our hands now that its Summer, that we all should get some training in. Training that will hopefully help us to better protect everybody in the town."

Everyone looked at one another over that as it did sound like a good idea. Though none of them had been exactly looking to be doing much over the Summer. "Now don't get me wrong, I get that you guys probably want to be focused on other stuff like having fun and whatever so if you don't want to do this I understand."

"Considering we don't know much about my Banshee powers, how would I even go about training that?"

Scott looked at Lydia for a moment before answering. "I think Deaton would probably know somebody. I mean he's bound to considering all the stuff he knows." Lydia had to admit her friend had a good point about that and made a plan to go visit the man soon.

The Redhead was actually somewhat glad Mr. Argent had given Scott this idea as it really could be beneficial. Hell, she was just glad the older man had basically told Araya Calavera to shove it where the old Code was concerned when she kept pushing him to go after his sister when all he wanted to do was just be back in Beacon Hills with his daughter. The woman really didn't think too much of Allison's new Code either and even said she had no plans to follow it. Chris told her she was more than welcome to do whatever she wanted regarding the Code but to remember the fact that while she and her family upheld it to the fullest, they still had to answer to the Argents as the family had way more pull with Hunters all over the world due to how long they'd been around. He'd also made it clear to leave Scott alone after she found out he'd made a Beta.

Araya hadn't liked that either but reluctantly she left it be. It also helped that Liam himself had proven he wasn't a danger despite his status as an IED. "Stiles, Deaton could probably teach you the Druid Emmissary stuff as he's not always gonna be around forever either."

"I gotta admit, it would be somethin' to learn. Especially where that whole Spark thing is concerned." Replied the Sheriff's son as he thought it over more.

Scott gave a nod to that good bit of thinking on his friend's part. "Do you think that maybe he'd know any other Werecoyotes too?" Asked Malia curiously.

Stiles gave a shrug. "Hey, its possible." And he had a pretty good feeling on why she was wondering about that, but he wasn't going to get in the way of it.

He just hoped however that she wouldn't end up choosing to be a full on Coyote again permanently. Malia, sensing the worry from her boyfriend, gave his hand a re-assuring squeeze that he was grateful for. The two also shared a brief silent conversation that promised a talk later in the near future as well. Kira cleared her throat next to get their attention. "Umm… God this kinda sucks as I was really hoping to be able to spend the Summer with you guys." Though the look she gave to Scott in particular told everyone just who she was especially wanting to be with through out the Summer.

Sitting down next to his girl and wrapping an arm around her, Scott asked what she meant by that. Leaning into him, she started to speak. "My mom decided that she wants to take a trip to Japan. Show me her roots and stuff like that."

Scott frowned unhappily at that as he too had been hoping to spend time with his girl this Summer. "Do, do you know when she plans to leave?"

"In about three days." Answered the girl softly and his tightened arm around her made her smile at him as she could really tell he wasn't liking the whole thing any more then she did either!

"Guess I know what I'll be doing then for a bit." Spoke up Scott as he wanted to spend as much time with his girlfriend as he could before she had to leave for the Summer.

The two shared a sweet kiss between one another that had Lydia smiling at them as it was rather adorable to see. Their relationship was so different compared to the one Scott and Allison had and the Redhead could easily tell that the lack of having to worry about potential guns aimed at him from a father had made him plenty happy and relaxed. As it is, everyone could see how easily Scott and Ken got along and the man liked to joke that he had a big part in getting the two together. Leaving Kira to roll her eyes at her father while Noshiko just shook her head at her husband. Scott didn't really help the situation any when he pretty much agreed with the man with a big smile on his face. Liam would be the one to break the special moment as he asked what Scott wanted him to try and do.

Earning him a glare from the normally easy going Kira, making him shrink back a little until the girl just grinned at him to show she was just messing with him. "You'll still have to eat some Sushi." Added the Japanese girl with a grin on her face while Scott just looked amused by it all.

"But… I don't even know what that is?"

"One of the best things you'll ever try." Supplied Scott, making Kira have to hold in a giggle over her boyfriend joining in on her fun.

 _He'll either love it or want to hit Scott!_ Thought the girl amusedly.

Liam, trusting his Alpha, gave a nod while Stiles just grinned. Scott then got things back on track. "I figure you and I could visit Satomi and learn from her if she's willing."

And God how he hoped she would be! His Beta gave a nod to that as the youngster figured it was worth a shot. Especially where her mantra for control was concerned. "Well… Sounds to me like we got ourselves a plan. I'm sure my dad will be happy I'm keepin' myself occupied." Said Stiles as he wondered if maybe he should consider getting a job too.

Would make for extra money to help around the house and to even use for dates with Malia. What job that would be he wasn't sure but he figured the answer would come soon enough. He watched as Scott smiled happily as the others aside from Kira gave nods of agreement. And personally, the young Stilinski hoped this worked out pretty damn well since it would help them to be better prepared for the future. Once the main reason for bringing the group was over with, they all hung out for a little while longer, enjoying themselves as groups of teenagers normally would. Even ordering a few Pizzas and watching a movie or two. Course there would be no Star Wars, which would mean Scott's education in that would still be lacking much to Stiles' annoyance.

Kira would even give an apology with a smile on her lips as she made the bold faced lie that Kate's unwelcome arrival had kept the two from watching the films on their first official date. Earning a little grin from Scott that he hid in her hair so that it wouldn't be seen. And once everybody aside from Kira left Scott's, the young Alpha teen followed through on his plan of spending as much time with Kira as possible then and there much to his girl's sheer delight. His mother would have walked in on something really interesting too if it wasn't for his damned good hearing as well much to their mutual relief. The teenagers weren't sure what the Summer would bring them, especially where the plan was concerned, but they all were more than ready to face it head on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And so it begins! I'm honestly not sure how long of a story this is gonna be due to all that I have in mind for it. But I think its gonna be stuff you'll all enjoy. Hell, this is something that probably should have been touched on in the show itself as it is anyways! Well… Touching on it more anyway instead of a few bits and pieces. I'm also intending to cover Allison and Isaac's time in France, though that will be in a separate story of its own and one I'll likely start on after this one is finished.**


	2. Deaton, Emissaries, And Werecoyotes

**Chapter 2**

 **Deaton, Emissaries,**

 **And Werecoyotes**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go with the second chapter! Oh yeah, I also own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

The following day after Scott had brought up the idea of training saw Stiles and Malia in his jeep hand in hand on the way to Deaton's. Hopefully he wouldn't wind up being busy when they got there either despite calling ahead. The talk they had the previous night about Malia's desire to transform into a Coyote again had left Stiles feeling a bit more calmer over the whole thing as she had straight up told him that while a part of her would love nothing more then to be a Coyote full time again, it would mean missing out on things with him, her dad, his dad, and the others. But especially him in particular. Something that had made Stiles rather happy over as well. She also had a desire to make a Pizza with Deer toppings rather then Pepperoni or Sausage as she felt it would taste way better then those two toppings. Something Stiles wasn't so sure about but as Malia surprisingly pointed out, one never knows until they try.

Making him smile proudly at her for that one, leading to a heavy make out session between the two afterwards and him getting to be the big spoon for a change. Well, for a short time anyway, but he didn't mind it any. Upon arriving at the clinic, there was thankfully only one other car there and the two soon made their way out. Even passing a happy customer who was carrying their cat as they did so. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting the two of you today. Nothing is happening is there?" Asked the man in a concerned tone of voice.

"Nah, things are good actually. How long that'll last is anyone's guess though." Responded Stiles.

"Hmm, too true. Especially for this little town of ours."

"Living in the woods is a lot quieter." Added Malia and making Deaton nod at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm certain it is." Agreed the man easily.

Stiles decided to get things going in another direction involving the reason for why they were here. "Now while nothin's goin' on at the moment, we did come here to ask you about somethin'."

Deaton was curious about that and asked what that was. "Argent gave Scott the idea that we should put in some trainin' durin' the Summer. Scott then suggested I come to you to learn about the Emissary and Spark stuff."

"I'm here cause I want to know if you know any other Werecoyotes."

Well, Deaton was certainly impressed that Scott and these two were taking initiative like they were. The idea of training was a good one as one never knew when something would happen next that would most likely involve a lot of danger to it. And he did in fact know of several Werecoyotes, one of them being the Desert Wolf but no way in Hell would he send Malia to her as that woman was more likely to kill her then help out. "Lydia will probably show up soon too about the Banshee stuff." Added in Stiles as the older man thought things over.

"I'm surprised she hasn't done so sooner."

"Yeah well, I think she wanted to try and figure it out on her own for awhile and or with a little help from Meredith if it was possible."

The older man gave a nod to that as he had come to know that young Lydia was a very independent young lady. "Well, I will be most certainly willing to aide her when she approaches me. And yes, Malia, I do know of a tribe who has several Werecoyotes in its ranks an hour from here. I believe this same tribe will also benefit you as well in your training Stiles."

The couple looked at one another with happy looks on their faces at the good news. "Great, so when do we start?" Asked Stiles interestedly.

"We can start now if the two of you prefer?"

Stiles looked to Malia who gave him a nod and he looked back to Deaton and gave the man a thumb's up. Smiling, Deaton told the two to follow him to the examination room. Once in there, the Vet pulled out an old looking book and handed it to a slightly confused teenager. "This is something I want you to go over for the next two hours in this room. The contents within contain information on various ingredients that can be used to aide or be used against someone like Malia or Scott."

"Oh, reading. Just… Just what I wanted to do."

Deaton let out a little chuckle over the young man's lack of enthusiasm. "I'm afraid if you want to be an Emissary one day in order to help your friends, then yes, you will be needing to do quite a bit of reading."

Letting out a sigh, Stiles nodded and grabbed a nearby stool and sat down at one of the tables and got to reading. "As after all, it does not bode well to rush things."

"Oh yeah, that makes a lot of sense." No telling what could go wrong if any of this got rushed!

"What about me?" Asked a curious Malia that had the older man looking at her.

"Hmm, how would you like to help me with the animals here? You of course don't have too."

Malia thought it over and decided that it would be something to try despite the fact she would like to go and see this tribe as soon as possible. "Yeah, I can do that. But after Stiles reads that book, can we see this tribe?"

Deaton smiled at her in return. "Of course!"

Nodding happily, Malia followed the older man to see what all needed to be done. Even at one point manning the front desk while he and her boyfriend went over what he read in the book. Around three and a half hours later would see the two following Deaton out of Beacon Hills and to a nearby town where a mixed tribe of Cupeno and Miwok natives lived. This particular tribe is unique for the fact that they became a merged tribe after two young teenagers who were the children of their respective tribes' leaders fell in love with one another, leading to what is now known as the Cuminok. The tribe is now led by the son of those two teenagers by the name of Uzumati. Deaton and Uzumati were also old friends as the two teens quickly found out when the Native man greeted Scott's boss in a pretty happy way. "The Spirits have blessed me so this day to see a true friend such as you!"

"And may the Spirits continue to bless you in many ways my old friend."

Hearty laughter escaped Uzumati as he clapped Deaton on the shoulder. "It looks like you even brung a few friends too!"

"That I did Uzumati, that I did. I would like to present to you Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate of the McCall Pack of Beacon Hills."

He stepped aside so that his friend could get a good look at the two. Uzumati stepped up to the two with a critical look on his face. "Heard much of the McCall Pack we have in this home of ours, know we do that you two have been through much in your young lives. More then most teenagers should have to experience."

"Yeah well that's life for ya. Sometimes it gives ya sweet lemons and other times it gives ya rotten lemons." Spoke up Stiles in a slightly sarcastic tone.

And if Uzumati was offended, he sure didn't show it as he laughed heartily at the teenager's words. "Too true young one! Too true! Now, what brings you and your young friends here Alan?"

"Malia here is looking to speak with other Werecoyotes to gain more knowledge. Stiles is here to learn so that he may use such knowledge to help in the battles the Pack will surely face whenever they come."

"I'll pay if I have too as this is really important." Stressed Stiles as the Native man looked at the two in silence after hearing Deaton's words.

"Ahh no need for such things young one. Knowledge is important and should not have to be paid for in order to get."

Hell, it didn't make sense to him to do that as it is anyway! Knowledge should always be freely given so that others could learn and pass it on when the time came. "Do the Werecoyotes here in the tribe know how to shift fully into a Coyote?"

 _Hmm, I wonder if she seeks this knowledge to escape to what she once knew or if she seeks it so that she just knows it so that she can still be close to that form as she moves further away from her time living as a Coyote._

"Of course young Coyote! Of course! But an old man such as myself wonders what you will do with such knowledge?"

Not even hesitating, Malia quickly told him. "While at first I wanted nothing more then to get back that form and go back into the woods where I still sometimes feel is where I really belong, I've found a few reasons to not do it."

She gave a look to Stiles and he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, making her smile at him. "And I think if I knew how to do it, I could even use that form to help out in whatever way."

Uzumati hummed thoughtfully as he was rather pleased to hear what she had said. "Very well then! We shall teach you both all we know so that you may use it for the good of others."

Stiles was rather surprised by that and let it be known. "Wait… What? Just like that? No big test of our skills or whatever to see if we're worthy?"

Laughter escaped the man as he couldn't help but find to be amusing. "Hah! What do you think this is? A movie my young friend? Bah! This is real life and there is no need for such cliches!"

Well, the son of a Sheriff couldn't disagree with that! "Come! Join us for the evening feast and then we shall talk further of your training."

"Do you guys have any Deer?"

"Of course! What good is a meal without it!?"

"One that really lacks." Replied Malia smartly and making Stiles snort in amusement.

Uzumati showed amusement over that and led the three to his home for a good home cooked meal. One that helped Stiles to see just why his girlfriend was so darned crazy about Deer! "Ya know, I think you're really on to somethin' with this whole Deer thing." Remarked the young man at one point.

"Told ya." Came the smug retort as that meant one down and several more to go in teaching the joys of Deer!

Later after the feast, Uzumati introduced Malia to a woman known as Kaliska, who is the current head of the Werecoyote Pack that lived amongst the Cuminok. And one of the first things the woman asked is if whether or not the boy with Malia is the one she saw as her life long Mate. Something the girl quickly answered in the positive much to Stiles' surprise. But then some reading he did up on Coyotes came to mind and he smiled happily that she felt that way about him. The two teens would stay for several more hours with the tribe as both Uzumati and Kaliska told them the stories that related to the Coyote, giving Malia a small sense of pride in the fact that she is part of something that is so well respected. There was even talk of the Silver Fox but Stiles figured that would have been something for Kira to hear rather then him.

Once it was time to leave, they both gave their word that they would be back the next day as soon as they could to start on their training. Once back at the clinic, Deaton gave Stiles an exercise to try with his Spark involving capturing the flame of a candle. Something the teenager had serious doubts about but all the older man did was just smile at him and mentioned that the results would speak for themselves. After dropping off Malia and having a long moment between the two of them in his jeep, he made his way home and went in search of a candle and thankfully found one. Thinking back to that night at the rave, he lit up the candle and stared at it for several seconds. "Well, here goes nothin'."

Closing his fist and eyes, he pictured himself grabbing the flame from the candle until he felt a surprising warmth in his hands. Opening his eyes, he opened his hand to see that the flame from the candle was now there. Leading to a stunned but very happy Stiles as he whooped in joy over it until the flame vanished. "Aww damn!" Moaned the boy as that had been great!

He'd try several more times but each time never lasted very long, but the teenager figured it was like a muscle he had to develop before gaining long term use. He was interrupted though when Malia showed up with a grin on her face and the boy knew then and there that he wasn't gonna be capturing flame in his hands anymore tonight. They met in a passionate kiss and clothes were soon off, making Stiles thankful his dad was doing a late night shift or it would have gotten very awkward.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if this wasn't the best since it was mostly set up. Uzumati means Bear and Kaliska is a Miwok legend about a Coyote. I doubt there's an actual Cuminok group and that was just a random thing that came to mind while I was writing this. Originally, I was gonna go with an even more made up tribe name called Coyo but ran with the Cuminok thing instead. Up next will feature Lydia and her start with the Banshee learning. And if anybody has any good website links to lists of supernatural like ingredients they can share with me, that'd be swell. Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane is easy to find but others not so much.**


	3. Call Of The Banshee

**Chapter 3**

 **Call Of**

 **The Banshee**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, now let's roll on! I'm not necessarily good at making use of speech when it comes to foreign accents so you'll have to bear with me here and add a little imagination for this chapter when it comes to the Irish accent.**

* * *

The next day after Deaton had taken Stiles and Malia to the Cuminok tribe to get started on their training saw one Lydia Martin arrive at the clinic. "Ah, hello Lydia. Surprised you weren't here with Stiles and Malia yesterday."

She gave him a little smile before answering. "Yeah, I would have but my mom wanted to do a girl's day thing that I couldn't really say no too." Her mom could tell how much Aiden's death was still bothering her and the fact she wanted to do that had made Lydia appreciate it a great deal.

"Time spent with family is well spent in my book."

Lydia could agree with that. Especially with the fact her parents weren't even together anymore and trying to make her choose sides like they had been during the divorce. "Shopping for the latest sales is also a good way to spend one's time too."

Deaton gave her a smile for that one. "I'll have to remember that for the future. Though just don't let Marin hear talk like that or she may try to convince me on why I should go shopping with her."

"Your life is safe with me." Promised the girl as she would prefer to stay as far from his sister as possible as it is anyway considering how she used to be the Emissary for the Alpha Pack.

The very same Pack that had killed Erica and Boyd, two teenagers who had deserved better in life. The same Pack who had brought about the wrath of a Darach who would take the lives of the innocent in order to gain her revenge for what was done to her. The only real good thing about them was having met the twins and seeing that they weren't as truly lost as the others were. Even if Scott for some reason had hope where Deucalion was concerned. "Now something tells me you aren't here about Prada. Perhaps its more to do with your Banshee abilities?"

Gotta admire the man for his smarts! "Yeah, I figured if anyone in this town could help me out besides Meredith and the Bestiary, it would be you."

Of course while the Bestiary talked about Banshees to some degree, it wasn't really helpful in learning how to control her powers. "While I myself may not be able to help you out a great deal, I am aware of one who can help you. Fortunately she lives here in town but getting her to help you may not be an easy task as she hasn't been interested in such things for some time now."

Oh she would get this person to help her out, no question of that! "Thank you Deaton, but not to worry as while she may not be interested in helping most out, she'll find that I won't be so hard to turn away."

Deaton certainly could see her pulling it off as a determined Lydia was one who got her way. "If anyone can do it, I'm certain it will be you." Replied the man with a smile on his face before writing down an address for her.

Taking it, she thanked him with a big smile and made her way out and back to her car. Lydia was certain that any fight she would have to do with this potential teacher would be worth it when it came to understanding her powers and perhaps even controlling them. Twenty minutes later would find Lydia at the two story home of one Sinead Reid, a third generation Irish woman who's family had moved to Beacon Hills twenty years ago from Ireland and never left. Coming up to the front door, she rang the door bell and waited for an answer. One that didn't take long as a young sandy haired boy answered the door. "Hullo!"

His accent was easy to hear and the Strawberry Blonde thought it was rather cute sounding. "Hi there, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"I'm not sure I can considerin' me age and all, but shoot yer request!"

Smiling at him, she pressed on. "Is Sinead Reid in right now?"

Instead of answering her, the boy looked back into his house and yelled out for his 'auntie' to come as someone was looking for her. And seconds later a strikingly beautiful woman with brunette hair came to the door. "Yes? How can I help ye?"

"Could we talk alone?"

Frowning, the woman ushered the boy away and stepped out on to the front porch and closed the door behind her. "Alright girlie, what brings ye to my abode?"

 _Wow, talk about right to the point. I could get to like her if she's always like that._

"Do you know Alan Deaton?"

"Aye, the lad has his ears in da thick of things with pets and Supernatural stuff. What about him?"

"He sent me to you."

"He sent ye to me? Whatever fer?"

"In order to help me learn more about my Banshee powers."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise over that before turning into a frown. "No. Ye've come for nothin' girlie. So be on yer way."

Lydia refused to budge though. "I haven't come for nothing and you know it. I don't know anyone else who could teach me how to use these abilities and I sure as Hell don't want to wind up in Eichen House."

"Sorry, but the answer is no. After the last trainee of mine went off the rails I swore ta never teach again."

And before Lydia could try and protest that, Sinead quickly went back inside with a slam of the door. Making the teen sigh in slight annoyance. "That went well." Muttered the girl but she sure as Hell wasn't about to give up on this.

Lydia would keep trying for several more days amidst other things she took part in like the party they threw for Kira before she had to leave the next day for the trip to Japan for the Summer to get Sinead to change her mind, even following her around at times until the older woman got fed up with it that following Firday. "Oy, ye just don't give up do ya girlie?"

"Nope, only a force of nature can stop me from accomplishing a goal."

Sinead gave out a laugh over that, seemingly impressed by her. "Yer a right chancer girlie, I'll give ye that."

"Thank you, I think." Replied Lydia and getting a harrumph in return.

"Look, I get that you had a bad turn with someone in the past but I have no plans to turn evil or whatever. Do you really think Alan Deaton would send you someone like that anyway knowing about your past experience? He may be cryptic at times but he wouldn't do that."

A sigh escaped the older woman. "Aye, ye be right about that."

"Plus, I would only use what you teach me to help those here in the town. Just like I've been doing anyway ever since my ex got turned into a Kanima."

Sinead winced over that. "Ooh, nasty fellas those be girlie. Kudos to ye for survivin' such a thing like that."

"Thank you. Now are you willing to give me a chance or am I going to have to keep following you around?"

"I could always sick the lawmen on ye fer it."

Lydia merely shrugged. "You can always try but it won't stop me for long."

Giving her a glare, Sinead let out an annoyed sigh before going quiet for a short time until she muttered off a curse. "I must be offa me rocker to do this but I swear if ye go bad I will go spare. Git me?"

"Oh, I definitely got you. Now… When do we start?"

Sinead gave her an unsettling grin after that was asked. "Now."

And putting her hands to her chest, she then extended them forward while letting loose a scream that somehow became a wave of energy that extended from the palms of her hands. Making Lydia's eyes go wide in shock before being hit by the attack and going flying a short distance away until she landed on the ground with a groan. Struggling to sit up, she glared at the older woman who merely smirked at her. "What the Hell was that!?"

"The scream of the Banshee girlie, the scream of the Banshee channeled into an effective strike. Like a bullet even."

Well color her impressed! "And I'll be able to do that too?"

"Aye, that ye can. Its a better alternative to makin' it into an explosive like move."

Lydia cringed as she could only imagine what that kind of damage could cause with channeled power like that. Forcing herself up, Lydia got herself ready for what looked to be the first of many a bruise inducing training session. But it would be worth it to learn what she could.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it with the beginning of Lydia's training! I haven't done much writing where her character is concerned so hopefully I did a fairly good job in writing her! Up next will feature Liam debating on whether or not to tell Mason about what he is now before I get back to Scott and Kira and then having him approach Satomi.**


	4. To Tell Or Not To Tell

**Chapter 4**

 **To Tell**

 **Or Not**

 **To Tell**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

For Liam Dunbar, Lacrosse player and Beta Werewolf of True Alpha Scott McCall, he'd been in a state of questioning himself recently since before school had let out for the Summer. His questioning really being about whether or not he should tell Mason about what he is now. He could have asked his parents about it, but that would have been awkward considering the fact they themselves didn't about his little secret just yet. One he hoped they wouldn't learn about for a little while longer if at all possible. He had even tried calling up Derek despite the fact he barely knew the guy but so far had yet to be able reach him and figured he had no signal wherever he was currently. The only reason he hadn't gone to Scott about it just yet is cause he knew the guy was wanting to spend as much time as possible with Kira before she had to go to Japan. Asking the Sheriff and Scott's mom had been a bit on the awkward side of things too.

Though Mrs. McCall had made it a point to mention to him that he should really tell his parents before they found out in a way that would be less than ideal. Leading to an explanation on how she first found out after she saw his confused but curious look on his face. The Sheriff merely asked if he felt his best friend could be trusted with the knowledge. But when the man thought about it, he possibly could be since he hadn't gone around talking about the run in with the Berserker that got blown up in the level below the high school with him and Lydia. Going to Deaton hadn't been entirely helpful since he had responded with some weird saying involving trust and helping hands. Liam also just didn't really know Lydia that well to even consider asking her about it and Stiles and Malia had been no help either with how focused they'd been on one another.

Which had been slightly awkward to witness for the teenager if he was being honest. So with a sigh as he had no other options outside of the Argents, Isaac, Danny, and Ethan, who were all gone for the time being, he finally went to Scott about it, who was predictably at Kira's. What wasn't so predictable was the fact he was helping cook dinner with Kira's dad as well. "Uhh… I can come by your house later if you want?" Offered Liam in an unsure tone.

Scott however just shook his head with a smile. "Nah man, its alright. What's up?"

"I've been thinking about something recently."

"Thinking is always a good thing to do. Especially before making an important decision." Spoke up Ken as he added some spices to the pan he was focusing on.

"My husband is right Liam, perhaps if it had been done more some of the more horrible things in history could have been avoided." Threw in Noshiko as she came into the kitchen and gave Ken a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"That's the kind of thinking I've been doing actually."

The four in the kitchen with him all gave him curious looks over that. "Are you wanting to do something else instead of Scott's plan?" Asked Kira curiously and she couldn't blame him as it is the Summer after all.

Her parents looked at her before looking to Scott and it'd be Kira who would quickly explain what Scott's plan was. Earning herself a happy grin from Scott in the process. Ken and Noshiko were rather impressed with the idea as it was a good one. The fact Scott even wanted to approach Satomi was something Noshiko liked a lot of considering her old friend's years of experience. Liam quickly shook his head however. "Oh no, that's… No, that's not it at all. Actually, I was thinking that I uhh… Would tell someone about my being a Werewolf."

Scott was noticably concerned by that. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Cause you know that they would have to be extremely trust worthy. I mean I could understand why you might want to tell your parents."

"Actually I want to keep them in the dark about what I am for as long as I possibly can."

"That could end badly." Noshiko said in a serious tone of voice.

Liam was hopeful however that that wouldn't be the case. "Well, maybe it won't? I mean I could get lucky right?"

"Definitely!" Spoke up Kira with a smile and a thumb's up before anyone else could.

"I even tried asking the others about whether or not I should do this but I never got any really good answers from them. Stiles and Malia couldn't even keep their hands off one another long enough to give me a straight answer."

Scott got a look on his face that quickly had him smiling before looking at Kira. "Remember how we used to be like that?"

Kira gave him a look, wondering if he'd hit his head before coming over. "Used to be? Babe, we still are!"

"Oh, that's right!" Ken and Noshiko gave one another amused glances over that but Kira could see the little twinkle in her boyfriend's eyes but played along anyway.

"I think you need your head checked baby."

"Nah, its just all these fumes making me forgetful."

"I think it best future enemies never find out that fumes from cooking make you act like a forgetful elderly man." Informed Kira solemnly, earning a surprise snort of amusement from her mom in the process.

Ken just shook his head in amusement before stirring the contents of the pan. "So, if not your parents, then who?" He asked seconds later.

"My best friend Mason."

"The same Mason that charged at a Berserker with nothing but a baseball bat with Lydia not too far behind?"

Stiles had been impressed by that when Lydia told them what happened as it was a move he'd have done himself! And Ken personally was thinking that the young man needed a better weapon then a baseball bat! He was even thinking of approaching him about what sort of weapon he might want for the future. Of course he would need training in order to use it effectively. "Yep, that same Mason." Answered Liam nervously and heck, he still couldn't help but be amazed his best friend did that!

"If you think you can trust him, then I say go for it man. He did us a favor with Lydia and it nearly got him hurt and I can imagine him knowing the truth would help him out a great deal." Offered up Scott in a serious tone of voice after a little thinking.

"Really!?"

"Really really."

Liam was definitely happy about that as he figured Scott would be a hard sell! Then again, the guy could be pretty easy going so why he thought that he wasn't entirely sure other then worry and nerves over the whole thing messing with his thinking. But now that he had his Alpha's permission, he felt more nervous than before about the whole thing. Ken, seeing that the young man now had something big on his mind asked if he would like to stay for dinner. Leading to Liam feeling surprised over that and trying to get out of it as he didn't want to intrude but the older man would have none of it. Scott even approved of the idea too. Unfortunately there wouldn't be any Sushi for him to try but Ken did promise it for the future. Noshiko however couldn't help but wonder about the little grins her daughter and Scott shared with one another and thought that perhaps the two were being mischievous.

She'd later have a good laugh when the two explained what they were up too where Liam and Sushi were concerned. After the dinner and helping clean the dishes while Scott and Kira tended to goof off with one another, the young Beta headed to his best friend's house with a mixed bag of apprehension, nervousness, and worry that he'd get rejected by his long time best friend for being a Werewolf. Mason's mother greeted him with a smile and allowed him inside and quickly headed towards his bedroom after she told him where Mason was. Knocking on the door, Mason could be heard calling out to come inside and Liam did so. "Oh, hey man!" Greeted the teenager happily after realizing who the knocker was.

Though he could tell his best bud looked pretty nervous about something. Which made him wonder if he was about to tell him what had been up with him lately. Now its not like he absolutely wanted to know, but it would be nice cause then he could help his bro out with whatever it was. He watched as Liam started to pace around while clenching his fists. "I uhh… As you can tell I've been dealin' with somethin' for awhile now. Somethin' I know you've been curious about."

"Well, yeah, but I get why you haven't told me anything man. Don't get me wrong, I'm curious as Hell but I'm not gonna push you to tell me until you feel ready."

Mason then got a random idea into his head as he saw Liam give him a look of appreciation. "Would whatever it is happen to involve you realizin' you like boys instead of girls? Cause you know I definitely wouldn't judge."

He got a wide eyed look of shock over that one as Liam stuttered out a denial. "What!? No! I'm not, I'm not gay!"

"Whoa, relax man!"

"Would if I could, would if I could. But this thing I'm dealin' with? Its big, bigger then being gay."

Giving him a look as he wondered what on Earth could be bigger then being gay. "I'm talkin' blow your freaking mind big."

Well, if Mason wasn't curious before, he certainly was now! "Wow, that's pretty big then."

Liam put his hands into a 'there you go' gesture as he paced a little more. "Alright… I'm just… I'm just gonna do it." Mason was about to ask what he meant by that when his best friend stopped his pacing and looked right at him before closing his eyes.

What happened next would be the last thing the boy would have ever expected as his best friend opened his eyes that were now golden, side burns sprouted on the sides of his face, his brow became more pronounced, he had what looked to be fangs, and even freaking claws! "Holy crap! Dude, what… What are you!?"

If he was afraid of what he was seeing, Liam couldn't really smell it on him. "I'm a Werewolf."

Mason's eyes went wide over that as it was just too unbelievable! "Dude, just no way man. If Werewolves really exist, then this just changes everything!"

"Hey, I'm living proof buddy."

Giving off an incredulous laugh, Mason sat heavily on his bed while Liam just looked on worriedly. "Are we gonna be okay?" His question had the other boy looking at him strangely.

"Dude, are you seriously gonna ask me that!? You didn't flip out when I told you about me being gay. So do you really think I'm gonna flip on you for being a freakin' Werewolf of all things!?"

 _Well… When he puts it that way…_

Liam chuckled as he realized he was worried for nothing apparently. "Sorry Mace, I… I was just worried about how you would react that I didn't really think it through."

Getting up, Mason clapped him on the shoulder with a smile on his lips. "We're bros man, and not even you trying to eat me will change that." His joke got the laugh he was looking for.

"I think you'd be a little too stringy for my tastes." Joked back the boy and earning himself a mock offended look.

"Oh come on, I think I'd be a Hell of an appetizer for any Werewolf."

Liam just grinned at him. "Now I bet there's a whole lot more to this that you haven't even begun to tell me about. Like how you even became a Werewolf and if it had anything to do with that guy wearing bones the Sheriff blew up." Said Mason as he rubbed his hands together excitedly and making Liam chuckle at him.

But he did as requested for the next half hour, leaving for a very stunned but awed Mason Hewitt. Who was also strongly wishing he'd been involved in all that as it was just awesome! And for Liam Dunbar, the young man was greatly relieved everything had gone well after worrying so much over the whole thing. And before he left, Mason firmly told him he wanted in on the next thing to happen as he didn't want to be left out! Liam couldn't exactly promise him that but he did tell his best friend he'd make certain to try and involve him if it was possible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I decided that instead of Mason not really finding out until season 5, to just go ahead and do it here. Makes more sense to do it that way anyways. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the way I handled it! Up next will feature more Scott and Kira and the time they spent together before she has to leave for Japan for the Summer. And may end up turning this into an M rated fic if I decide to fully write out an intimate moment of theirs.**


	5. Making The Most Of Our Time

**Chapter 5**

 **Making The**

 **Most Of**

 **Our Time**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I kinda wonder what Martial Arts style would fit Scott the best considering he's a Werewolf and all. Also takes place during chapter 1 after the group aside from Kira leaves Scott's place after some hanging out. Which, as you guys may have noticed there's been a lot of over lap in the chapters. Which has been interesting to do.**

* * *

After their friends had left for the rest of the night, Scott turned to look at Kira who looked at him with a soft smile on her lips. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her lower back and looked up into his eyes. "Hey"

Scott smiled at her. "Hey."

Both hated it a lot that she was having to leave for Japan for the Summer and if it wasn't for the plan he'd brought forth to the others, he'd be seeing about going with if it was possible since he wasn't wanting to be apart from her. Which may have been selfish on his part if he really thought about it. Though he imagined Kira wouldn't have cared if it was selfish or not since she just as much wanted to spend the Summer with him. They stared into one another's eyes for a short time until their lips met in what felt like an eternity for the two. Kira was surprised when he suddenly lifted her up, making for her to giggle a bit as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

For Kira Yukimura, while she had had a few boyfriends including Scott, she had never had sex with any of them as aside from Scott it hadn't felt right to lose her virginity to any of them. But with Scott, she really wanted for him to be her first and had Kate not interrupted them in Derek's loft, that may very well have happened with the way things were going for the two of them. School and other various things like the timing not being right after that whole mess was over with had kept them from attempting to do it again but she felt that maybe tonight would be their chance for it. She moaned a little as he gave attention to an area of her neck that was especially sensitive. And God how she loved it when he focused there as it gave her so many shivers of pleasure down her back!

"You wanna go up to my room?" Asked her boyfriend as he licked and sucked on her neck.

"Mmm… Yeah..."

It took some careful walking up the steps considering he had her in his arms, making for some laughter in the process, but the two thankfully made it to his room and to his bed. Where Kira found herself on her back as the two began to kiss one another deeply as her hands ran underneath his shirt to feel his skin. A part of Kira was wishing she had been wearing one of her skirts rather then shorts right about now so he could place a few fingers between her legs without having to unbotton anything. Rolling him over so he was on his back, she sat up as he gave her a hungry look that was hot for her to see. Though it wasn't long until he had set up and captured her lips with his again until she had gone for his shirt so that it would be off. It wasn't long before her's was off too, along with her bra, allowing him free access to her breasts that had her moaning from what he was doing when he gave them focus.

She grinded on his lap as he gave her upper body some much needed attention. One of his hands even started squeezing on her ass as he bit and sucked on one of her nipples. "I… I want mmm… I want you all oh! All the way." Breathed out the girl and making him stop to look up at her.

"Are you sure?" Scott knew full well about her being a virgin after a talk the two had awhile back and for her to want him to be able to take it instead of anyone else made him feel it was a very special and defining moment for their relationship.

Looking down at him, Kira smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm really sure." As this was something she was more sure of then anything else.

Smiling at her, he reached up to kiss her and she cupped his face with her hands as their tongues soon danced in one another's mouths. Though it wasn't long before Kira found herself on her back again and her shorts, underwear, and socks were soon off. Allowing for Scott to drink in her completely nude body for the first time and making her blush from his heavy gaze. He laid back over her and whispered the word 'beautiful' into her ear before kissing her on the lips again. Scott then trailed kisses down her body until he got to between her legs and started to eat and finger her, instantly making for moans to come from her. Kira loved whenever he ate her out as it was kind of a rare thing to experience for the two of them much to their annoyance.

After several minutes of pleasing her with his tongue and fingers, Scott stood up and pulled off his shoes, pants, boxers, and socks. Allowing for her to drink him in this time and even licking her lips at the sight of him. She was going to return the favor he'd done her with her own mouth but her boyfriend it seemed had other ideas in mind. "No baby, tonight? Tonight is all about you." He told her softly as he ripped open a condom pack and put the condom on.

Kira felt touched by the fact he wanted to only give pleasure rather than receive it. Positioning himself above her without too much of his weight being on her for the time being as he also placed himself at her entrance, he looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" Asked the young man one final time.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, loving the fact he wanted her to be certain about this. "I am."

Nodding at her sure words, he guided himself inside her, making her gasp at the sensation. Though she soon let out a pained gasp as he broke through her hymen since it was still remaining somewhat in tact after some of the more physical activities she'd been involved in. Making him stop momentarily so that she could fully get used to the sensation of having him inside her. After the pain finally left, she told him to keep going and he began a slow but highly pleasant thrust inside her that had Kira digging her nails into his back as her legs wrapped around him. If she had thought feeling his tongue and fingers inside her was pleasurable, this was a level beyond that and it felt so damned good for the girl. She was truly happy that Scott was her first as it felt so right.

A part of her even felt that she would rather he be her first and only man to be with her like this but she knew that it wasn't entirely realistic. But she couldn't care too much about it in that moment as he continued to thrust inside her and gave attention to her neck, chest, and lips. Kira was even disliking the fact that their healing would make all their bite marks and hickies go away as she wanted people to know that she was his and no one else's as he was her's and no one else's. The young Kitsune eventually felt her orgasm coming and with one final thrust inside her, his name loudly escaped her lips as she came.

The two laid there afterwards with him laying on her as they breathed heavily from their actions. Eventually, Scott pulled out of her, pulled off the condom, tied it up, and threw it into the trashbin before finally laying next to her. Allowing Kira to cuddle up next to him happily. "That… That… Wow..." Got out the girl in between breaths and making him look down at her head.

"Good wow or bad wow?"

Kira looked up at him and once she saw the worried expression on his face, she quickly got to talking. "Good wow, definitely without a doubt a very good wow. Like I know I'm gonna be sore for awhile but it being so worth it cause it was my first time with you and you really made it special. It even kind of… Well, it kind of felt like it was basically our own first time and not just my first time. Am I making sense?"

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, you are baby and I'm glad to hear all that. Like… Really glad." More like ecstatic as Hell as he had been worried but hearing what she had just said made that go away rather quickly.

He then got a goofy grin on his face when he realized that it really was their first time and even better with it, there wasn't anything forbidden when it came to them. His girl smiled happily at him and leaned up to kiss him. After a little kissing between them and a few caresses of arms and chests, the two got up and decided to try taking a shower together for the first time. And for Kira, she honestly felt like everything he did in there was like he was practically worshipping her and it made her feel like she was falling even deeper for him. Like love deep and she wondered if he was feeling the same way as her but was hesitant in even asking. Kira made sure though to return the favor as she helped to clean him up and enjoyed hearing his contented moans. For Scott, he was pretty damn sure he was falling into a deeper level of feelings for her that he was pretty sure was love.

A big part of him hoped she felt the same way and with the look in her eyes, he felt that maybe she was. Though he figured that maybe like him, she was afraid to speak on it for fear of rejection. Which he sure as Hell wouldn't reject her for damn sure. After their shower, the two dried off and he gave her one of his button up shirts that practically swallowed her but he loved the sight of her wearing as it just looked damn good on her. Scott himself put on a pair of boxers and after a changing of the sheets, they got comfortable under the cover with her head laying on his chest and easily hearing the thump of his heart. Planting a kiss on the top of her head, the two drifted off to sleep. Happy to have finally had this chance.

Unknown to the two lovebirds however, Scott's mother would wind up checking on her son after getting home from her shift and was rather surrpised by what she saw of the two and of their clothing scattered about. Though she was happy the two had finally had a moment like they clearly had had, she still hoped they were being safe about the whole thing and gently closed the door so as not to disturb them and gave a call to Kira's parents to let them know their daughter was staying the night. Afterwards, she grabbed a bite to eat, showered, and headed to bed herself to get as much rest as possible. Later when it was close to twelve in the afternoon, the two got dressed and at first Scott attempted to give Kira privacy as she dressed in his room, but the lovely girl would have none of it as he had already seen her in her nude form so looking away wasn't even needed.

Scott was surprised by that but realized she had a point and got out of the bed to get dressed himself while sharing kisses with her. Kisses that almost ended with the two falling back onto his bed if it wasn't for their stomachs growling right at that point in time. Making for Kira to blush and Scott to grin as he loved it when she blushed. Then again, he pretty much loved everything about her so that wasn't really a shock. Kissing one last time, the two attempted to quietly make their way down the steps and thought they were almost home free to the front door when a voice spoke up. "Now I know you two aren't trying to sneak out."

Freezing in their spots, the two then looked to see Melissa leaning up against the door frame to the kitchen with a spatula in her hand and a rather amused look on her face. "Uhh… Nooo… Not at all." Spoke up Scott nervously.

"Yeah, we were just… You know, attempting to be quiet since we weren't sure if you were still sleeping. Or even well, here, cause of your job. That has you on a lot of hours and stuff."

"Not that that's a bad thing or anything like that!" Quickly added the girl seconds later as her boyfriend's mother continued to stare at them.

Laughter escaped the older woman, making for two rather confused teenagers in the process. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist! But you two were safe right? I don't wanna be on some reality tv show involving pregnancies."

Scott's jaw dropped while Kira blushed and tried to hide herself behind her boyfriend. Making Melissa laugh harder at the sight of it. "MOM!"

"Well a mother has to know!"

Boy, the young Alpha hadn't felt this embarrassed in a long time! "We were, we were very safe!" Called out Kira from behind his back.

"Well that's good, its important for teenagers like yourselves to be safe. So! Late breakfast anyone?"

Scott shook his head and told her he'd eat later after he dropped off Kira, getting a nod from his mother and the two quickly left after that. Once outside and and to his bike, Kira groaned in embarrassment. "Oh God that was so horrible!" Moaned the girl as she buried her face into Scott's chest.

Oh yeah, he definitely had to agree with that! They stayed that way for several minutes in peaceful silence until they decided to get a move on to her house. The young Kitsune hugged him tightly as they rode to her house and both enjoyed the feeling of being so close to one another. Once there, he walked her to her door and the two shared a lingering kiss before placing their foreheads against one another's. Neither wanted to end their moment but alas they had too for the time being. "See you later?" Asked the young man softly.

"Definitely." She replied just as softly.

They kissed once more before she made her way inside with a happy smile on her lips even if she was still feeling a little sore from the events of the night before and some embarrassment was still felt from what happened with Scott's mom. "Welcome home Kira." Called out her mother, making the girl freeze in her tracks.

"Oh, you're… You're here! That's, that's good to know."

"Well of course, where else would I be so early in the day?"

Kira wasn't sure but anywhere was better then here to avoid any questions! "Umm… I don't know? Out somewhere with dad I guess?"

"Did someone say 'dad'?" A groan escaped the girl as she heard his voice sound from the kitchen and the man himself soon appeared.

Upon seeing his daughter, he gave her a happy smile. "Why hello stranger!"

"Dad, you're looking nice today. Big plans?"

Ken just shook his head. "Not at all. Why? Are you hoping there is?"

"You know Ken, she seems oddly hopeful about us and any plans. Almost as if she was hoping we wouldn't be here right now."

"Really!? I can't imagine why that is."

Shaking her head with a roll of the eyes and wondering if any of her friends have to deal with this kind of thing, Kira chose not to say more lest she gave them more fuel and walked on. "Well, I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Hmm, Noshiko dear, it seems our lovely daughter is walking a little stiffly. Do you think this should be something to be concerned about?"

Freezing in her tracks for the third time since waking up, Kira looked at her dad in wide eyed horror. "No! Nothing to be concerned about! Like… At all! Everything's totally absolutely fine."

Had she been looking at her mother, she would have seen the very wide and amused grin on the woman's face. As it is, Ken was fighting to keep his own off his face. "Now sweetheart, would this have to do with why you were spending the night at Scott's?" Asked Noshiko curiously.

"Rough housing! That's all!" Came the random defense from the girl before finally hauling butt up the stairs and to her room!

The two watched as she left before looking at one another and walking towards each other. The sound of a high five could be heard before they wrapped themselves in the other's arms and shared a kiss. "Ahh… The second step to grandchildren has been achieved!" Remarked Ken with a big smile, making Noshiko shake her head in exasperation.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Ken Kun."

Though she rather liked the idea of her daughter and Scott having children, just preferably when both were out of high school and college and in good places in their chosen careers. "Hmm… You are absolutely right, it wouldn't due to scare them off!"

Noshiko chuckled at that and her husband eventually went back to the kitchen after some quality alone time with her was had. Noshiko knew her daughter wasn't entirely happy with her decision to travel to Japan for the Summer but the older Kitsune truly felt that now was the best time to do so. And who knows, perhaps they would be able to return with some time left in the Summer for the two to really enjoy if things went extremely well. Later on in the day Scott would make an appearance and it'd be his turn to be as mortified as Kira thanks to her parents. Though she shared it equally all things considered. The two went out for a ride on his bike that lasted a good long while as they enjoyed the company of the other until she told him she wanted to go for a hike in the woods.

Which had turned out to be a rather pleasant hike, save for a few texts from their friends letting them know what they were up too. Which had made for a happy Scott even though he felt slightly guilty for taking away potential fun time for them. Though Kira was quick to erase any guilt with a well placed kiss that was quickly deepened. And had either of the two thought about it, they would have gone for a swim in the lake they came across but figured there would always be another occasion for it. The happy couple eventually made their way back to her house and enjoyed a well cooked dinner filled with laughter by all four of them. Scott would even spend the night there, though they wouldn't have sex since neither had condoms and felt it would have been too awkward to do with her parents still in the house.

But they weren't too concerned with the sex aspect of their relationship as they were as content as can be to just be with one another. The second day of Kira's remaining time in Beacon Hills for the time being was thankfully less embarrassing then the previous day had been. And would even see Liam show up at her house with a debate on his hands about whether or not to tell Mason about his being a Werewolf. Sparking some mild amusement in the process as they all talked with him about it. His text to Scott later on was of happy news much to their joy. Prompting Scott to wonder if this is what being a dad felt like and for Kira to joke that at least Liam was in good hands then with him and Stiles as his dads. Earning herself a tickle attack afterwards and for him to declare that that pretty much made her and Malia his moms.

Something Kira was glad her parents hadn't heard as that would have been fuel for certain for the two! They'd eventually go to his house on the second day and find themselves wrapped up in one another in his bed as they made love again for the second time in their relationship. Though the young Thunder Kitsune was eager to give as much as she received with her boyfriend during their intimate moment. The third day would see a lot of packing happen for the trip to Japan and a going away party would happen that night at the Yukimura home that Mason was invited to. Which had been an interesting experience as the boy had quite a few questions! Some that Noshiko even answered as it had to do with Kitsune lore. She'd even debunk the bit about the Kitsune Star Ball. Which as it turned out was a joke that got started by a Kitsune much older than her many centuries ago.

Lydia would even express some slight annoyance over her attempts to convince Sinead to train her but Kira was quick to be very supportive of her endeavor and provided words of encouragement. Getting her a hug from the Strawberry Blonde afterwards and a promise from her that they would go shopping as soon as it was possible once she got back into town. Making for Scott to gulp when they gave him a look that clearly implied he'd be the one carrying their bags too! Causing Stiles to chuckle at his best friend's misfortune until Lydia made a comment to Malia about how she should join them and have Stiles to come with. Allowing for Scott to laugh at the horrified expression on Stiles' face.

Once the party wound down and everyone eventually went home aside from Scott, Kira's parents would even make themselves scarce for a good long while. Allowing for the two to have another most intimate moment between the two until they fell asleep with both wishing and hoping for many more moments like this in their future. The following morning would see Scott following the Yukimura family on his motorcycle to the airport and nearly asking if he could come with when he saw his girlfriend's tears. They hugged tightly for what seemed like forever while her parents boarded the plane. Their foreheads then touched as their hands cupped the other's faces. "Scott..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She held her breath after that as this was the pivotal moment.

She was greatly surprised however when he captured her lips with his own that had so much emotion placed into it. And when he pulled away, he looked into her eyes before speaking. "I love you too Kira." He told her softly in a heartfelt tone.

Hearing that made the girl feel so happy and it was her turn to kiss him just as passionately. "I really hope there'll be a way to call you." She told him in a near whisper as the thought of not being able to hear his voice the entire Summer would suck horribly if wherever her mom was taking her had no signal or internet connection.

"God, I hope so too."

They shared one last kiss before she made her way to the plane with great reluctance. And Scott would watch from a window as the plane containing the girl he loves could no longer be seen. "This is going to suck." Sighed the young man and was somewhat thankful he would have his job at the animal clinic and what would hopefully be time spent with Satomi doing training to keep him from thinking too much about the fact Kira wasn't by his side. But he was damned happy about the fact they had both told each other that they loved one another.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That got long but I think it was worth it. Should I turn this M cause of the sex scene or leave it as T? I was going to write out more of those scenes but I felt that at least for this chapter it would have taken something away from their first time together. Now I don't know if Kira was actually a virgin still by the time she met Scott, but I figure its a possibility at any rate. Hopefully the way I handled certain things too with their first time was done fairly well and believable as admittedly, my own experiences as a man and sex with the opposite gender has been somewhat… Limited. Anyways! Up Next: Scott approaches Satomi for training!**


	6. Enter Satomi

**Chapter 6**

 **Enter Satomi**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Once this is over with, would readers like for me to touch on season 5 as a sequel to this?**

* * *

The day after Scott saw Kira and her parents off to Japan, the young Alpha and his Beta headed over to the greater Beacon Hills area where Satomi and her Pack was located. Things between Liam and Brett were slightly tense at first until the younger Beta had broken the ice first by telling Brett thanks for his part in helping him deal with his fears when it came to the Berserkers. After that, things were a lot better between the two. Scott was mildly surprised by the fact that Satomi's place was huge and he quickly learned that she had quite a bit of money from over the years and what better way to use it then to have a large place where her Pack members could live if they so chose? He actually found that to be a pretty nice idea too, especially if any Pack members like Brett and his sister didn't have anywhere else to go. The young Beta led the two to a library that Lydia most likely would have been envious of were she to see it.

The book she was reading snapped closed when she heard their foot steps. "Greetings Scott McCall, I've been expecting you." Spoke up the woman as she looked to him and the boys.

Giving a nod to Brett, he then took his leave to give his Alpha privacy with the True Alpha and Liam. He still thought it was a pretty damn cool thing for the guy to have an Alpha like that but he wouldn't trade what he had in a million years though. "You… Have?"

Satomi nodded as she walked up to the two boys. "Mm-hmm. Deaton San informed me several days ago about what you were intending. Though I had expected you here sooner."

Scott looked slightly sheepish at that. "Sorry, after I gave everyone the idea to do some training for the Summer I found out my girlfriend was leaving for Japan for it and wanted to spend what time I could with her until she left."

"And I spent my time wondering if I should tell my best friend about me being a Werewolf." Added in Liam helpfully.

Hmm, well those were certainly ways to spend your time! "Understandable then boys. How did telling your friend go if you told?"

"Thankfully pretty well."

She nodded at that as good news like that was always a nice thing to hear. "And how is my old friend Noshiko these days?" Asked Satomi as she turned her attention to Scott.

"Uhh, pretty well."

"Please inform her the next time you see her once she has returned to Beacon Hills that it would be my honor to receive a visit from her."

"Yes ma'am."

Things were silent after that and Scott felt slightly awkward for it while Liam just looked around. Satomi thankfully took pity on the boys and broke the silence. "Now as Deaton San informed me, you are looking to get some training from me. Why is that?"

"Because, the more I know, the better I can be in order to protect everyone in the town. And you being the only Alpha I know of who is said to be long lived and that I don't have a lot of past issues with, I feel I can learn a lot from you."

"And you young Liam?"

"I'm pretty much like him, only well… Minus the whole Alpha thing. And I'm kind of hopin' that you might know old techniques or somethin' to help me with my anger."

She didn't show it, but the older woman was pleased to hear their responses. "If I were to train you, could you both be trusted to take what I teach you to be used responsibly?"

"Yes." Answered Scott and Liam nodded quickly while giving her a verble answer.

And before either of them could so much as blink, the two found themselves on the floor groaning from the pain they were now feeling. "Wha…? Ugh, what the Hell was that!?" Groaned out Liam as he struggled to get back up.

"That my young student was an example of me making use of the speed given to us by our Wolves. Along with several basic Martial Arts moves."

"I've been pretty fast but never that fast." Remarked Scott as he sat up.

"I feel that is likely because you still hold yourself back from fear of losing yourself to the Wolf within."

Scott let out a sigh at that as she had been right on the money as that fear was always at the back of his mind. "I have the feeling however that once we are done with your training, that fear will be no more and you'll have come to fully accept what you are."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I've seen what happens to people when they take more and more of the power."

"If you are shown right, it can be a good idea. And with me showing you and your Beta the way, it will be the right way."

Scott gave a nod to that and wondered how she was going to pull it off. "Now… What do you two know of the Martial Arts?"

The two exchanged looks before looking back at her. "Uhh, not much aside from what I've seen in movies."

"What he said." Threw in Liam.

Satomi gave a nod to that as it wasn't too surprising and only meant that she would have even more to teach them. She then got into a stance that confused the two. "You both have one hour to deliver a blow to my mid-section."

"Wait, what? Why are we having to do that? Is this some kind of test!?" Scott asked in a worried tone of voice.

"A test of your fighting skills, nothing more."

Looks were exchanged again before Liam just shrugged and charged at her. Scott sighed and followed. Both of the boys would soon find out that delivering a blow to her mid-section would prove much harder then they had first thought it would be. It'd also give Liam the thought of never making cracks about older people again as well. Especially if they could do things like what Satomi was doing with her blocks and strikes! Heck, if it wasn't for their healing ability, the two would likely be going home with a crap ton of bruises! Unfortunately, they failed to make the blow as the end of the hour approached but were surprised by the fact that Satomi was smiling at them. "You two did surprisingly better then I had expected."

They were honestly shocked by her words since they had failed to do as she requested of them. Seeing the looks on their faces, she quickly explained that she merely wanted to test them in order to determine where best to begin their training in the Martial Arts. Something Liam wasn't so sure on since he felt that all they really needed was their strength to be able to fight. "Hmm, but that only works for so long. What happens if you meet an opponent with formidable skill such as mine for example? They would be able to make short work of you if they were truly determined."

Liam thought on that and had to admit she had a good point. "I just as easily could have lost the fight with Peter due to the years of experience he has." Added Scott a few seconds later and that made his Beta pale a bit at that possibility.

"Thus why some extra skills would be a good thing to have." Commented Satomi and then getting a small smile on her face when Liam's stomach growled, making him look sheepish.

"Come, let us eat lunch. Then we shall go from there."

Their lunch was an enjoyable time as the two got to talk more with other members of Satomi's Pack who were there. Lori could even be seen blushing at the sight of Scott and Brett had leaned over with a grin to tell Scott that she had developed something of a hero crush on him. Making Scott feel a little awkward if a little touched by it. Brett got a roll thrown his way for telling him that and he'd merely tell his little sister thanks for the extra food and took a big bite out of it. As the lunch wound down, Satomi told the two to shift, earning confused looks for it in the process. "While you are both here today and in the future, I wish for the two of you to walk around in your shifted forms. Think of it as further accepting what you are to the point its almost as if the shifted form is your real form rather then your more human appearance."

Scott more so then Liam was unsure of it, but did as asked and he'd feel weird for it considering the Wolf only really came out when something was going on. Satomi then asked the two what all they used in order to keep control of themselves. Scott told her he was pretty much his own anchor when it came to control while Liam told her he used the mantra she taught. Something she was surprised by and would commend the one known as Stiles for thinking of it. "If you wish to do so Scott, you can adapt my mantra for your Pack's own use. Even though they are not all Werewolves it could still be useful either way."

He nodded at that and would give it more thought later. Once the lunch was finished, she brought the two to the back yard and taught them a few basic Martial Arts stances. While she showed both of the boys the style known as Kajukenbo, she would also teach each boy a separate style in primarily the basics due to their beginner status'. For Scott, it would be Wing Chun while for Liam it would be Bujinkan. Something the young Beta was worried about considering his IED but she told him that the learning of the Martial Arts could help with his anger. And even though she is of Japanese descent, she had learned a variety of Martial Arts over her long life that wasn't just of Japanese origin after diving into the histories of the styles she was going to teach them when the two had asked about them.

They'd be there until ten that night, even enjoying dinner much like they had done so with lunch earlier on. Even touching on the subject of Werewolf lore a bit while they ate. Eventually, the two headed out for the night and once Scott got home after dropping off Liam, he fell right into bed and slept. Tired from the day's events, especially after having been in his shift form for so long a period of time. The young Alpha definitely looked forward to more with Satomi in the coming days.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That went well, at least I like to think so! I had to really search for a style that would at least be a good fit for Liam considering his IED. At first I had considered Bak Mei but considering its something of an aggressive style, I didn't think it would be a good fit. Up Next: Kira's arrival in Japan is covered as we get to see just why Noshiko wanted to show her her roots.**


	7. Japan, Here We Come!

**Chapter 7**

 **Japan, Here**

 **We Come!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Question for those reading this, what sort of fighting style do you guys think would fit Stiles and Malia best?**

* * *

 **Hachijo-fuji, Japan 7:30 PM**

For Kira Yukimura, the flight had been a long and boring time even with a few things to keep her occupied. The time she had spent with Scott in the past three days had been absolutely wonderful for the young Thunder Kitsune and she wished there could have been more of it instead of having to come out here for some back to the roots trip her mother wanted to take her on. Losing her virginity to Scott, making love with him several more times, being with him and their friends, and even professing their love for one another had felt like some of the best moments ever for the teenager and she couldn't be more thankful for it. The high she'd been on after she and Scott had told one another of their love had lasted for three hours but after awhile it had faded thanks to being stuck on an airplane.

An airplane she wished Scott and their friends were on for that matter as it would have made things a bit more bearable. Even if it would have meant her dad having the opportunity to embarrass her at any given time and maybe her mom too if she was inclined. She'd been able to get some sleep but those moments never lasted too long much to her annoyance. And by the time they were off the plane and near an area called Hachijo-fuji, Kira was exhausted and ready for a nice bed to fall asleep on. But even with the amount of exhaustion she felt, she still couldn't help but be surprised when a gate appeared from out of no where once they got into the more forrested area of Mount Mito and its doors opened. Allowing for her and her parents to make their way inside.

"What… What is this place?" Asked the girl in wonder as while it had a vibe of feeling ancient, the place looked modern despite it.

Noshiko smiled at the sight of Kira and Ken's awe of the place they were now in. "This is the Kingdom of the Kitsune. Or simply known as Kitsu Village and my birthplace."

The two turned to look at her in shock and amazement. "I never thought anything like this would even exist considering all you've told me Noshi." Spoke up Ken in amazement.

"Well, we Kitsunes do love our secrets." Not to mention the fewer who knew of a place like this the better.

As they walked, Noshiko told the story of a Mountain Kitsune by the name of Iwao, which means 'Stone Man', who centuries ago during a time in his life was lost and directionless was visited by Inari herself to provide the young Mountain Fox exactly what he needed. Allowing for him to find himself coming deep inside of Hachijo-fuji and creating the Earthly version of the Kingdom of the Kitsune. Even giving it the shorter nickname of 'Kitsu Village'. And it would be a home for all Kitsunes in Japan and through out the world should it ever be needed. Many had come here to set up a new life for themselves and with Iwao and his most trusted watching over the village and its people, everything flourished greatly and had done so for centuries since its founding. The location of Kitsu Village was perhaps the most closely guarded secret in the history of secrets and would be considered treason to tell an outsider without a damn good reason.

Old Kitsune magics had gone into ensuring the place was well hidden too in order to better protect its location. To put it simply, Kira and Ken were stunned by all this and the young Japanese teen finally saw why her mother wanted to do this trip. As they walked towards what looked to be a palace, Noshiko would even point out where her old home was when she'd been growing up. A home that had been left alone for the most part aside from making sure it was in good condition in case she ever returned to stay. And it would be where they were staying until they returned to Beacon Hills. Once inside and in what would be her room, she gazed upon the sheetless bed with a longing look and before long, she face planted right into it and was soon asleep. Making for her parents to look in on and smile at the sight of her sleeping self.

The next day would see Kira and her parents meeting with Iwao himself at the palace. Kira was even surprised by the fact that the man himself didn't even look old considering how long he had been around! Something that had gotten a good laugh from the old man before he explained that he used his Geo-Kenesis to manipulate the minerals in his body to keep a more younger appearance. Which was something the girl had found to be pretty wow worthy at any rate. Of course she could have definitely gone without some tough punk looking guy in a leather jacket off to the side staring at her the entire time they were there. Whom she'd quickly learn to be Iwao's nephew after the older man had told him to make himself useful elsewhere. Earning him a snort and an eyeroll before the younger man made his leave, but not before sending a wink to Kira.

"Hah! It appears my young nephew is interested in you young Thunder."

Wrinkling her nose at that made the man laugh again. "No offense to you, but that is seriously not happening."

"None taken young Thunder, none taken as you are free to make your own decisions."

Kira was thankful for that as she had been worried he might want to try and pair her off with his nephew or something. "Now, what brings you home Yukimura San? As I can not imagine you have decided to return to be here permanently."

Stepping up, Noshiko began to speak. "And you would be correct Iwao Sama. While I do wish to show my daughter and husband my roots, I've also come to ensure that my daughter gains training during our time here. Training that will benefit her greatly as she comes more and more into her heritage. Along with the battles that will surely come in life where we live now."

"Hmm, yes… The activation of the Nemeton in Beacon Hills would ensure many a battle. Of that, there is no doubt. To seek training here is a wise decision Yukimura San and I commend you for it."

Kira was honestly a little surprised by the fact he knew about the Nemeton being active once more and even asked him about it while her dad pouted as he wanted to start asking the man all sorts of questions! "Considering its past use and that those like the Hale Pack and the Argents have made their home there, it was considered to be an area to be kept an eye on just to be safe. When it was learned the Nemeton had been activated once more thanks to the sacrifices of three individuals there had been concern, concern that only grew when it was learned of a Nogitsune's appearance there. Though since you and your friends defeated it without the loss of the host, that concern was no longer valid."

Rising up from his seat, he stepped forward to Kira and to her complete surprise, he bowed to her! And once he looked up at her, he started to speak once more. "And because of your actions in Beacon Hills, it will be my honor to ensure you receive the best training available." Informed the man in a serious tone of voice.

Noshiko and Ken beamed happily over this while Kira was just stunned by the whole thing. Stunned but immensely happy and wondered how Scott would take all this. Which prompted her to ask the man if it was possible to make calls or even use the internet, sparking laughter from him afterwards despite her mother's disapproving look. Thankfully though, Kitsu Village did have the means for her to make contact with Scott and the others back home. Making her even more happier then before as well. Afterwards, lunch was held in the dining room of the palace and Ken would get his chance to ask Iwao all sorts of questions. Questions that even Kira would pay attention too as she was rather curious herself and the answers were certainly informative as the much older man was all too happy to answer her father's questions.

Speaking with Scott later that evening after heading back to her mother's childhood home had been really great even with the time differences. And the two would talk for as long as possible before he had to head over to Satomi's for training thanks to the time difference they were experiencing. And after dinner and a shower, Kira soon found herself in a dream filled sleep featuring Scott in a variety of ways. It'd be three days later when the young Thunder Kitsune would meet with the teacher Iwao assigned for her. A teacher in the form of a brunette haired woman named Masuyo who was also a Thunder Kitsune like her and well versed in her abilities after two hundred years.

Masuyo as Kira would learn, was a tough and strict, but fair teacher who demanded the best from her students. And as a first lesson, the woman would have the teenager begin learning one of the more powerful Tails a Thunder Kitsune possessed. That of the Thunder Effect, something that had made Kira rather nervous when she learned all of what it could do. Masuyo had explained that she felt learning an advanced technique like this would be the best way to proceed since it would allow for her to develop something of a good understanding of her abilities before learning more. Naturally, the daughter of Noshiko and Ken would end up forming a four mile wide crater that left her unconscious for several days. Making for a lot of excited chatter by those living in the village as they hadn't quite seen something like that in some time!

A River Kitsune would even use his FoxFire to turn the crater into a new lake much to the happiness of the village's children and teen population. After Kira finally woke up, she'd spend two weeks on the Thunder Effect, leaving a few craters in the process and even gaining the nickname of 'Crater Girl' from Iwao's nephew. But on the weekend after the second week, she'd finally gain full control, earning herself her second Tail and having a big celebratory dinner be thrown for the occasion. Scott would be damned proud of his girl for her accomplishment when he found out about it later that night and promised that that was just one more reason for him to give her one Hell of a hug and kiss when they re-united. Something she honestly couldn't wait for when the time came!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this one! It was honestly fun coming up with the idea of Iwao and the Kitsu Village. That nephew of his though will be around in coming chapters and it won't be a good thing either! Up Next: A chapter centered on all the members of the Pack as they spend their time training. Masuyo also means 'benefit the world' and many a thanks to TweakerWolf for his/her Kitsune Abilities List!**


	8. Moments

**Chapter 8**

 **Moments**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

As June turned into July, the Pack progressed in their training with their mentors. Scott and Liam becoming proficient Martia Artists in the styles taught to them by Satomi and often sparring one on one or even sparring two on one or in a free for all between the three of them. Satomi, and occasionally Deaton would teach the two more of the history of Werewolves and even delve deeper into the history and role of a True Alpha. Allowing for Scott to learn that not only was a True Alpha responsible for his or her own Pack, but for the well being of others outside of it. Which was something he'd already been doing anyway long before he'd risen to Alpha status. Mason would even join the two for some training on occasion, though would be mainly more interested in asking Satomi and sometimes Deaton questions. As the days had passed, Scott and Liam would become more and more used to walking around in their shifted forms to the point they began to feel reluctant to even turn back to their normal forms.

Even learning Aikido as well since Satomi thought it best for them to learn how to use a Jo Staff. Scott would later learn Kira would know the style too, making for some rather interesting occasions to happen when the two got to sparring. Lydia, under Sinead's tutelage quickly became a formidable woman with her Banshee powers. And while she couldn't turn off the ability that told her of a death, she could use it to tune into the area of Beacon Hills if she so wished to help keep watch over everyone just in case someone with ill intentions tried to come after them and they could be saved in time. She would even learn self defense from Parrish as she helped him to try and learn what he is. Not only did she learn new skills from the two, but she would even learn the history of the Banshee that was not known anywhere else.

Of how a group of women centuries ago were cursed to be Harbingers of Death by a witch they had angered and through their bloodlines, the Banshee curse would spread to the current day time. Sinead had even said that the answer to undoing the curse had been lost a long time ago and even theorized that even if it had ended, the fact it had been around for so long and was practically in their blood now would still be around. Though perhaps not in later generations as time went on. Sinead would even welcome the girl into her family much to Lydia's surprise but she quickly came to like being around her trainor's family. Especially the little boy she first met when coming to Sinead's as he was a precious little fella who had a mischevious streak a mild wide that the Strawberry Blonde was half way tempted to introduce to Stiles. Earning herself a glare from Sinead as that just seemed to promise nothing but pure trouble much to her amusement.

Stiles' education would see him coming to learn the ways of the Druid and of the Cuminok. Allowing him to incorporate the two into one thing and also essentially being a medicine man for the Pack if needed after Deaton and Uzumati's teachings. The invisible shield took some time to get the hang of and even featured Stiles having a few bruises, which only helped to motivate him to learn faster. He'd even adopt the use of a Tomahawk and a Warclub, both treated in Mountain Ash and a rune being engraved on to them that only allowed him to be able to use them. Thus preventing any enemies from being able to use them against him or the others. He and Malia would even learn a fighting style of their own in addition to guerilla tactics that earned him the nickname of 'Ghost' thanks to some sneakiness on his part. Malia's time with the Cuminok would see her losing some weight thanks to their training. Training that would even see her being able to fully shift into her Coyote form much to her happiness.

Stiles had been a little worried with that but Malia showed him exactly why he had nothing to worry about. Essentially eliminating any worries he had for good. And while she had learned how to use different weapons, she still much preferred the use of her claws as it felt more natural. During one day however on a day the two decided to take a break to relax, she would show up at Stiles' featuring a new addition about herself that left him gaping in shock while standing in nothing but a towel in his room after taking a shower. His upper body still being a bit wet had been insanely attractive to Malia and even causing her to lick her lips at the sight of it all. Which had helped to side track her from what she had even shown up for in the first place! "Lia! What… What did you do!?" His voice came out as something of a squeak as he looked at her in slight shock.

His voice snapped her out of her oogling of him and making her look at her Mate in mild confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Your…. Your hair!" He walked over to her and ran a hand through it, almost as if he was mourning the fact it'd been shortened!

Ohh, now she got why he was acting so weird! "Yeah, I cut it. Thought that shorter hair would make it less easy for any attackers to try and pull on it." That and it made it much more easier to clean too!

Stiles whimpered. "But… I loved your long hair!"

"And you'll love this too babe." Really, it was just hair! Besides, its not like he still couldn't play with her hair or anything!

Something she actually liked when he did that. It just felt oddly soothing and in a way made the two feel closer in her view. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her self up against him and kissed him. Earning herself a moan from him that she always liked the sound of. Pulling away and placing her forehead against his, she smiled when he spoke up again. "That's cheating."

"A Coyote has no concept of cheating." She told him deadpan and earning herself a grin from him as she started to give his neck some attention.

While her mouth did pleasurable things to his neck, one of her hands found its way past his towel and started to stroke him. Earning a low moan as he also necked on her. "You're so dirty." Muttered the boy but God did he love it!

His hands cupped her ass as Malia nibbled on his ear. "Underhanded too." Mumbled Stiles, enjoying what she was doing to him a whole Hell of a lot.

"I think you love it more then you want to admit." Moaned the girl as he bit on a part of her exposed shoulder.

Malia then found herself wrapping her legs around his waist after he picked her up, making her laugh as she loved when he got like this. They soon crashed on to his bed and before he gave her neck more attention, he looked her right in the eyes. "I'm more than happy to admit it." Growled out the teenager and making her feel turned on by the sound of his growl.

Not to mention rather proud of herself for the fact he was clearly taking after her in the growl department! It wasn't long before he helped her out of her clothes and for her to return the favor with his towel and a brief thought hit them as they quickly got lost in one another that they were very glad the Sheriff wasn't there to hear them! Stiles would end up needing another shower by the time they were done but it was worth it in his view. Especially when she joined him for it as well and making for a rather tender moment between the two as they helped clean one another.

While things were fairly good for Teams Beacon, Paris, and even Road Trip for both Derek and Braeden and Ethan and Danny, things for Kira were a mix of good and bad. Good in the sense that she was enjoying being in Kitsu Village and being around so many amazing people while learning a great deal as well. But bad in the other sense due to the fact that Iwao's nephew seemed unable to take the hint that she just isn't interested in him. One of the things that really annoyed her about him is some of his more old fashioned views about a woman's place in the world, a view that thankfully Iwao did not share. Kira had even taken to calling her unwanted suitor by the name of Yatsume after she had started to learn how to read, write, and speak Japanese. His buddies weren't people she liked much of either, which as she had come to learn, was something of an opinion that was shared by others.

After telling Scott about him one night over Skype, even he wound up with a big dislike of the guy and he usually wasn't the type to feel that way towards people. Even going so far as to warn her to be careful around him and if need be, show him why he should go bother someone as unlikeable as he is. In addition to her Fox abilities, the young Thunder Kitsune would learn both Jujutsu and Aikido, though the Aikido was meant more helping to be in tune with her Fox spirit. Learning the Jo Staff however was pretty fun to do. A swordsmaster in Iwao's court would even further teach her when it came to using the sword. Learning such styles as Battojutsu, Iaido, and Iaijutsu. Each allowing for the girl to have a variety of methods when it came to using her sword. Prompting Masuyo to begin her Weapons Imbuing/Summoning training that would earn Kira her third Tail.

Which thanks to her mom, she already had a tiny bit of knowledge on after having reformed her mother's Katana that was now her's in order to defeat the Nogitsune. For the teenager, this Tail wasn't one that felt scary to learn unlike the Thunder Effect as that had the very real potential to do a large amount of damage if not controlled properly. And even though she'd gained her second Tail with that power, she was still required to train with that skill in order to properly use it. Especially when distractions were going on. During one afternoon in one of the parks Kitsu Village had to offer, Kira could be seen juggling little balls of electricity for the amusement of quite a few children who'd been there. Her being able to do this was another result of Masuyo's training of her and her FoxFire. Which she may or may not have used on Yatsume a time or two without his realizing it.

Of course the fun would unfortunately end when Yatsume and his buddies showed up and chased the kids off. Making for Kira to glare at them in annoyance at it. Upon seeing her glare, Yatsume smirked at her as he swaggered up to her. "Ahh… Koishii, no need for such an ugly sight from your pretty face."

"When you give me no reason for it, then I won't have such an 'ugly sight' on my face." Replied the girl in annoyance.

Yatsume stepped up to her and making her immediately step back as she did not like him invading her personal space at all. Though it seemed he had other ideas in mind. "Not so fast Koishii, not so fast! Such rudeness is intolerable."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you? Yatsume."

He glared at her but she just glared right back. "My name IS Kenta and you would do well to remember that."

Instead of responding back, Kira sent a charge into his hand that thankfully got him to let go and she quickly pulled her hand to her chest to prevent him from grabbing it again. He huffed in irritation at her for her little stunt, but she really didn't give a damn. "Trickery such as that could see you kicked out of this Kingdom my Koishii. As it is, I will not stand for my future wife to think herself above me!"

"Future wife!? You're out of your mind as I have NO interest in you at all!" Kira told him in disgust and quickly put distance between herself and him when he moved to try and grab her by the hand again.

"Also, if me being kicked out means I get to go back home and be with my boyfriend a lot sooner? Then I'm all for it and I'll even send you a thank you card for your part in it."

Kenta growled in anger at her perceived impudence. "Hmmph, this 'boyfriend' is some American Gaijin who is clearly unworthy of you unlike myself. As I have no doubt I have far more to offer then he ever can."

He got a very unhappy glare sent his way from the Thunder Kitsune. "Scott McCall is worth more then you'll ever HOPE to be Yatsume!" And with that, she left the area, no longer wanting to be around an asshole like that while said asshole stewed in his anger while his buddies kept quiet so as not to get his anger unleashed on them.

"You will learn your place Yukimura, this I swear." Promised the man as his eyes glowed an angry orange and allowing his FoxFire to over run the area with large amounts of vegetation. Not only would she learn her place, but so would this McCall fool as well. Even if it cost him his life as Yukimura would be his and no one else's.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that can't be good at all! But despite that, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I don't know about anyone else, but to me, it really seemed like Hennig lost some weight before season 5 since she looked pretty skinny through out the season compared to seasons 3 and 4. So I decided to make use of that and have the training Malia is going through as a reason for why she had some weight loss going on. Up Next: Satomi takes Scott on a trip just as Rafael finally makes his return to Beacon Hills!**


	9. Trip To The Park! Part 1

**Chapter 9**

 **Trip To**

 **The Park!**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing but what you see here. Though I do nicely enough own the first two issues of Death-Rattler from Insane Comics. Which I highly recommend checking out!**

* * *

The following final weekend of July saw Scott McCall packing for a week long trip Satomi had planned for him. A trip that would take him out of the state with her and her Pack as she felt this was a necessary step in his training. A step he would be doing without Liam since his Beta had gone on a family trip with his parents and Deaton had thankfully approved of the time off. Though he suspected that was largely cause the man knew this was needed on his journey to becoming a good leader for his Pack. This trip would extend partially into the week after the upcoming one due to the length of time involved in getting to where they were going. Lydia, Mason, and Sinead promised to keep an eye out on things while he was away and the young Alpha had to admit that Sinead was certainly an interesting figure. The fact she hadn't put much stock into the whole True Alpha thing had been a surprise for him.

Barely even blinking when he confirmed that he is in fact a True Alpha after Lydia's initial introduction. And after having been around her for a short period of time, he could definitely see why Lydia liked being around her as the woman was certainly one for not wiling to deal with nonsense. A hug and kiss from his mother saw him off in the camper one of Satomi's Pack members had secured for their trip to Wyoming's Yellowstone National Park. Which had been a surprise for him as it was the last place he would have expected to be going and when he asked about it, all Satomi would do is smile and just say 'you'll see'. Answers from the others with them weren't forth coming but Brett did admit it would be one heck of an experience for him that would always be a part of him. Which only added on to his curiousity over the whole thing.

It took them about a day to get to Wyoming with several of the adults taking turns to drive the camper. Scott couldn't help but whistle at the cost for the camp site Satomi had requested but Satomi herself had hardly seemed bothered by it. Making him think that perhaps she had a good amount of money stored away considering how long she's been around. Jeb, the bearded man of Satomi's Pack took Scott, Brett, and Lori on a hike while the others remained at camp and the smells of the area were greatly distracting as they made Scott want to go find where exactly each of them were. Which he felt may have been more his Wolf side wanting that however. Jeb then stopped the walk and told the three to go have fun but to not get caught. He also made sure to have them take off their shoes and socks and give them to him and added to be back in at least three hours.

The three nodded and then hauled butt, though Scott ended up going in a direction of his own and the experience felt freeing for him. Even shifting as he ran through the woods and even trying his hand at hopping from limb to limb on one occasion. Which got him some annoyed responses from those living in the trees. At one point, he would catch the scent of Lori and her brother and headed that way and found the two observing some rather adorable looking Otters from a distance. Not wanting to disturb the moment between the two siblings, the young Alpha went on his way and eventually returned to camp where a good cooked meal was waiting on him and the two siblings. When asked on why they were here exactly, Scott got an answer he felt made a good deal of sense.

"Because, at least here in Yellowstone one does not have to worry about traps and hunters as they enjoy themselves in the woods." Answered the woman simply enough and the double meaning in her words could be clearly heard.

Several days would pass for the group before Satomi would finally reveal the reason for their being there and Scott would explore much of the area in between some training, meeting other campers, and on one memorable occasion, being chased by a young and unhappy Bison. Unknown to him however, his father had shown up in Beacon Hills on the third day being at Yellowstone. And after first heading to the house and seeing nobody there, the man headed to the hospital since he figured at the least that Melissa would be there. And thankfully she was even if it involved a short wait for her to show up due to being a little busy at the time. "Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon." Commented the woman in greeting and not really meaning anything bad by her words since he had a fairly demanding job as an FBI agent.

"Yeah well, I took two weeks of vacation time to come out here since I was needing a break from it all." Replied the man and getting a nod of understanding from his ex wife.

"Would this have anything to do with that talk you wanted to have with Scott?"

Got to love having someone like your own ex wife knowing you pretty damn well. He nodded and she smiled. "Well, take it from me. Believing is one thing, but seeing it? That's another thing entirely."

He was understandably confused by that and all she would say is that he'd see what she meant once he got back from his trip. Which had him asking what trip that was and learning he'd been invited on a week long trip to Yellowstone by some friends he'd made recently. Something that would mean more waiting for him but he could handle that as he'd already been doing plenty of that. "I guess that means I can spend my time productively by working on anything the house needs." Remarked the man.

"So long as its productive and you not being, well, you know, a pain in the ass." Smirked Melissa, making the man frown at her.

She put her hands up in defense but still kept that smirk on her face as she knew full well he understood what she was referring too by that. "I'd like to think Stilinski and I are on better terms now after all that."

Melissa snorted over that. "Right, you keep telling yourself that." She then mentioned having to get back to work, leaving him on his own before making his way out with a shake of the head.

Thinking that maybe he should use some of his free time to make better amends with Stilinski since what he had done to the man had been pretty underhanded. Underhandedness that nearly cost a man his job at that. Rafael wondered however about these new friends his son had made and hoped they wouldn't be trying to get him involved in anything that he shouldn't be involved in. _Guess I'll find out when he gets back._ Thought the man as he headed to the house to make a list again of all that needed to be done.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Nothing really big happened here admittedly, but the reason for Satomi bringing Scott to Yellowstone will soon be revealed!**


	10. Trip To The Park! Part 2

**Chapter 10**

 **Trip To**

 **The Park!**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And how about that new music video from Arden?**

* * *

When Friday evening rolled around, Scott found himself out in the woods with Satomi after she had requested for him to come with her. At first things had been silent between the two until they reached a clearing that had him looking around. "I know you've been wondering about the reasons for why I invited you on this trip." Spoke up the woman, making him stop his observing of the area.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed the peacefulness of this place in the time we've been here. Probably the most relaxed I've been in a long while." Well, there was that moment with the little Bison but even then things hadn't been all that bad!

She gave him a small smile at that. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you feel that it has brought you closer to the Wolf within however?"

Her question made him think and it wasn't long before he had an answer for her. "Uhh… It has actually. Even more then back home."

"How would you feel about getting closer?" The question made him confused and seeing that confusion on his face, she let off a howl that actually sounded like a normal Wolf's howling compared to the ones they themselves usually made.

And it wasn't long before a Pack of grey Wolves showed up, seven in number and making Scott take a small step back. "Relax Scott, these are old friends of mine." Came the calm voice of Satomi.

"I have ran with them several times in my lifetime and it is now your turn to do so. And in so doing, you will feel much more closer to the Wolf within then ever before."

Scott was honestly skeptical about that since they were all wild but all she did was tell him to approach the Pack slowly with his hands in front of him to show he meant them no harm. Reluctantly, he did so and even got down on his knees to show his non threatening side. The leader of the Wolves then approached and started to sniff him, and even surprisingly enough for Scott, licking him on the face seconds later. The lead Wolf let out a bark afterwards before walking back to his Pack, making the young Alpha confused as he looked towards Satomi. "Your willingness to surrender yourself to him has brung you acceptance and in so doing, he wishes for you to run with him and his Pack."

"One would even consider that a high honor as well." Added Satomi seconds later, causing Scott to give a nod.

Feeling a need to take his shoes and socks off, Scott did so and handed them to his mentor, along with his t-shirt before walking up to the Wolves, who then took off. Making for him to start running after them as well. The experience was like none other for the young man as he ran with the Pack, even feeling like he was a member of it and had been so for a long time. Even running on all fours rather then just on his feet. He ran what felt like the entire night with the Pack, even having shifted during the whole thing too. At one point, he found himself looking into his reflection of one of the lakes Yellowstone has and was shocked by his appearance. As no longer did he look human, shifted or not, his appearance was that of a Werewolf much like one would see in a movie. Only unlike Peter's form, his didn't look as horribly monstrous and his face looked more like a Wolf/Werewolf's would. His fur from what he could tell in the reflection the water provided him and the Moon's light looked to be a bluish grey color as well. Scott was surprised by the fact he didn't feel any kind of negativity about it all, but more of an acceptance of the whole thing and he figured that that's what Satomi had been aiming for when she had him run with the Wolves tonight.

Raising his head up and looking at the Moon in the dark sky, he let loose with a howl that soon had the other Wolves joining in on it. The young Alpha felt more truly at peace with himself in that moment then he ever had before as he howled with the Wolves before running with them some more before eventually making his way back to camp after following Satomi's scent there. There was always that part of him that never wanted to be a Werewolf, that part of him that longed to just be human again. A human stuck with asthma and sucky ability to play Lacrosse because of it. But now… Now he no longer felt that part of him in the back of his mind and it made him happy. By the time he made it back to camp, he was still in his new form that he had even dubbed 'Beast Battle Mode' that Stiles would no doubt roll his eyes over when he heard the name and Lori, who was doing a little stretching as she tended to do every morning while the few adults that were up were doing their own thing was honestly terrified of the sight of him.

The other adults were wary of him as well and he could understand that considering the form he had. But Satomi however was nonplussed as she came to him despite the protests that were made. She gave a nod to the Alpha Wolf who had followed him back to the camp and the fella made his leave afterwards. "How do you feel?" Asked the woman after directing her attention back to Scott.

Scott found himself turning back into his human form after that and a look of exhaustion could be seen on his face as well. "I feel… I feel like I'm finally whole after years of being incomplete."

Satomi gave a nod and handed him a cover that he quickly wrapped himself in while the others looked on in shock. Lori was even blushing after she'd seen a bit more of her hero then she'd ever thought she would! _Kira is SO lucky!_ Gushed the girl in her head and she couldn't wait to tell Brett as he was gonna be jealous!

She watched as Scott shuffled off to his tent that he wouldn't come out of until later in the day after having gotten a lot of sleep. And as Lori predicted, her brother was indeed jealous of the fact she got to see more of Scott and cursed himself for having been asleep at the time! After Scott had finally woken up feeling rested as can be, he'd give a blushing Lori an apology for having scared her. But she'd be quick to tell him it was worth it and making him confused when she didn't bother to say more before walking off quickly. The adults minus Satomi would even ask him how it felt in that form and he'd explain as best he could. Brett was honestly curious since he himself hadn't seen it and when he asked about it, Scott decided to try and transform into that form and thankfully it worked after some advice from Satomi. Unfortunately it cost him his pants, socks, and underwear that he'd been wearing at the time. "Whoa." Came the stunned response of Brett and the other adults who hadn't seen it yet.

They'd spend all of the remainder of Friday and as well as Saturday at Yellowstone before leaving early that Sunday morning to return home with Scott pretty much sleeping all the way there after having done some training in his new form with Satomi during the previous night. While he wouldn't exactly be able to fight with his Martial Arts skills all that well in his new form, he would still be able to kick ass if need be. It'd be close to nine at night when the camper rolled up in front of Scott's house to let him off before they made their own way home. The young man chatting animatedly with all of them as he made his way off the camper and waving at them as they left. He'd stand where he was, watching until the camper disappeared from view with a smile on his face. The young man then turned to make his way inside when he stumbled backwards in shock. "Whoa!"

"Easy there son!" Called out Rafael in amusement.

"Jeez dad! Almost gave me a heart attack!" Cried out Scott as he attempted to calm down.

Not to mention the fact he could have hurt the man for coming up on him like that! Rafael just chuckled as he walked up to his son and wrapped him up in a hug that was returned seconds later. Rafael pulled away shortly afterwards and put his hands on the upper areas of his son's arms as he took a good look at him and noticing the bed hair. "Nice bed hair there, bit early for that though don't you think?"

"I uhh… I kinda slept all the way back from Yellowstone actually."

Oh, well that certainly explains that! "And don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I kinda figured that you'd be, well… You know, still working." Added Scott seconds later.

"I probably would be if I hadn't of taken some much needed time off." Responded his father quickly and making him nod at that.

"Time I had hoped to use the majority of by spending time with you but thankfully for me I've got another week to be able to do so."

Scott had a feeling that his dad was also wanting that talk too with all this bonding time he wanted to do and that made him a bit on the nervous side. As he hoped the man would be able to accept the fact he's a Werewolf now, along with the fact he's a True Alpha. "Well, I guess we'll have to make the most of that time then dad." Remarked Scott as they started walking towards the front door of the house and not catching any scent of his mom, which told him she was likely at work at the moment.

Rafael grinned, excited at the prospect of getting the chance to spend some much needed time with his son without his job getting in the way of that. And since he and occasionally Stilinski got the house fixed up, the man figured there would be other opportunities for things for the two of them to do. Like fishing for example. Even though it'd been years since he himself had done it for that matter. And while he'd like to get a certain talk out of the way, he figured it'd be best to give his son a little time after just getting home from his trip. Scott was even relieved when Rafael had told him a certain talk could wait until another day as the young man hadn't been looking forward to it in that moment and potentially causing his good mood to go out the window.

He'd later get woken out of a deep sleep by his mom after she got home and the two would have a big hug between the two of them and even talk for awhile about his experiences in Yellowstone. Experiences she was amazed to hear about and even happy for her son having been able to experience them. Melissa was going to have to personally thank Satomi as soon as she could for having provided her son such an opportunity to have experienced and even grow from it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all liked that! I honestly thought it'd be neat if he got a form like that in what I feel was a unique way. It'd definitely make it harder for anyone looking to kill him, that's for sure! The scene with the new form has me realizing I really should have wrote out the scene where Malia transforms fully into her Coyote form. Something I may do for a chapter in Wolfish Possibilities soon. Up Next: Stiles has to make a decision about his future where Malia and their relationship is concerned.**


	11. The Bond

**Chapter 11**

 **The Bond**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

About two days after Scott had gotten back from his trip with Satomi and her Pack would see Stiles facing a very serious decision in regards to his future, a future that involved Malia and their relationship. And it'd all begin on Tuesday morning when she rolled him over after showing up at his house to get him to wake up while wearing a purple top, a blue jean jacket, blue jean shorts, and her black boots. The lack of restraint he sometimes had amongst other things when first waking up in the morning before taking his Adderall had chosen to rear its head much to her delight as it proved to be somewhat fun. Though a little difficult at the same time considering his limited attention span. A glass of water and a pill later would help him get his start going for the day. The teenager was always amazed by the fact Malia never cared about his morning breath and it always made him wonder how he got so damned lucky where she was concerned. The two would have some breakfast that he himself would cook after getting himself a shower.

"So, what do you feel like doin' today before we head out to see the Cuminok?"

Malia shrugged. "I wouldn't mind just drivin' around, maybe go walk in the woods."

Out of the two of those choices, Stiles had a pretty good idea which of those his girl was really wanting to do. And after a clean up of the kitchen, the two were on their way out to the entrance to the Preserve that made Malia rather happy about since she had been hoping he would go for the walk rather then the drive. Even kissing him to show her happiness. "I did good huh?"

She happily nodded and he grinned at that as the two started to walk hand in hand into the Preserve. The two would stay in the woods for around two hours enjoying the sounds of the area together hand in hand and sometimes with him holding her in his arms from behind. Afterwards, the two got a bite to eat at a local diner before visiting with Deaton, followed by the drive to the Cuminok Tribe. The lesson for the day from Deaton would be to produce a ball of light that could help see in the dark when needed, and if he progressed at a good pace with it, could even learn how to use it for delivering messages to people. Which Stiles didn't necessarily think was gonna be all that useful considering cell phones and all but Deaton countered that one just never knew about that sort of thing. After arriving at the Tribe's location, Malia immediately went to speak with Kaliska over some things she had on her mind recently involving Stiles.

She knew that he had been pretty happy with the knowledge she considered him her life long Mate, even if it was something he probably thought of as a hold over from her time as a Coyote. But Malia wanted it to be a gauranteed certainty that they were Mates for life. And that would require a mark from each of them on to the other's skin. Something she wasn't entirely sure Stiles would be all that willing to do due to how serious it was. Now he may be willing to fight against some seriously bad threats but this was another thing altogether and the young Werecoyote could only hope for the best in the whole thing. Though the fact he was a hundred percent human, Nogitsune possession aside, made the marking process a bit harder to do as his normal teeth wouldn't be able to do what her fangs would be able to. And Malia hoped that Kaliska would have an answer for her. Fortunately she did, but it would require a ritual of sorts that would see them enter another plane of existence in order to pull it off. One that could potentially have its own risks no matter how careful they were.

But risks or not, it was something the girl was very willing to do as Stiles was someone that she truly felt was it for her. Though she had a feeling most adults wouldn't see it that way unless they were heavily immersed in the ways of the Supernatural. Her dad would likely throw a fit if he knew about what she was looking to do and would probably chase after her Mate with one of his shotguns. And while that would be kind of amusing to watch, she didn't want to see Stiles get shot by an irate father! Who knew what the Hell Peter would think but she didn't give a damn about his opinion since the guy was a manipulative asshole! One who could rot in Eichen for as long as possible! Kaliska would even call in Uzumati who would be rather surprised by the whole thing, leading to him asking a certain question. "Are you certain of this course young Coyote? For once it is done, there is never any sort of turning back."

Malia gave a firm nod. "Yes, more surer than I've ever been." She told him in an equally firm voice.

Uzumati nodded at that and the older man couldn't help but wonder how young Stiles was going to handle the whole thing. "Come then, let us speak with your Mate." Spoke the man and she gave a nod.

The three made their way to where Stiles was at, which happened to be with a group of kids who were enjoying some hacky sack at the time and had roped him into it. "Ahh, it always does me good to see youth enjoying themselves so." Remarked Uzumati as the three came up to Stiles and the kids.

The teenager looked his way with a grin on his face. "Enjoyment's definitely somethin' that needs to be had from time to time."

"Agreed." Came Kaliska's reply.

Stiles, sensing that something important needed to be done, told the kids he was gonna have to leave for a bit much to their disappointment. But promised to join them in the near future for some more hacky sack fun, making for them to be cheered up somewhat. The four then left and went to Uzumati's home. "So, somethin' tells me you three have somethin' on your minds judging by the serious vibes I'm gettin' from you."

The three looked at one another before Malia stepped up to her boyfriend with her hands clasped together in an uncharacteristic manner with an equally nervous look on her face. Something Stiles instantly took note of and placed his hands on her upper arms with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm okay. Just something important I really need to talk to you about. Something I hope will go over with you in a way that's good and not, you know, bad."

That left him more concerned then before. "Um, alright. Well whatever it is, I'm here for you." She gave him a tentative smile as he kept his hands on her arms, appreciating his words and actions.

"You know how Coyotes mate for life and how I see us because of that?"

"Yeah? I totally get why you do after bein' a Coyote for so long so if you thought it might have scared me somehow and I never showed it and you were worried, I want you to know that's not the case at all 'Lia."

Well, that had been a small fear in the back of her mind but it was helpful to know he wasn't ever scared in any way. Though his view that it was a left over from her years as a Coyote worried her, especially with what she was about to say next. "That's the thing Sti, its not just a holdover from that time of my life. Its a very literal part of me cause of my bein' a Werecoyote."

Stiles gave a nod of understanding as he realized he probably should have thought about that. Heck, the reading he'd been doing lately should have reminded him of that fact too. "Okay, I get that and I'm sorry for not really thinkin' more on that." She gave him a smile to show it was okay, making him feel a bit relieved.

"But here's the thing where that's concerned… I want us to be Mates." He gave her a confused look since he already thought they were even if they were using Animal Kingdom terms for the most part rather then Boyfriend/Girlfriend.

"Um… Aren't we already? Me boyfriend, you girlfriend?"

"And we are! And I like that, I like that a lot. But what I'm tryin' to say is… I want us to be Bonded."

He cocked his head to the side over that one, slightly confused as he could practically hear the capital 'b' in that one. Making him think that was pretty much like marriage. And that was something he didn't think either of them were ready for either considering they hadn't even been together a year now. One might think his obsession with Lydia had something to do with that but it was far from it. Hell, since getting together with Malia, that part of his life where Lydia was concerned had been the furthest thing from his mind as he and the Werecoyote spent more and more time together. Even when they had been briefly separated his thoughts were more on her then a girl he had crushed on for years. A younger Stiles would have been appalled by that for sure. "B-bonded? That kinda sounds like… Marriage."

"In a sense young Stiles, it is." Informed Uzumati in a serious tone of voice.

Stiles took a step back with a shocked look on his face that had Malia a bit fearful and hating it. "Oh… I, wow. Okay." Muttered the boy in shock.

"Why me?" Why him of all people? He didn't really think Malia should anchor herself like that to him at their age.

He didn't think he was worth it and what if she regretted it? "I'm not worth it 'Lia, and what happens when you come to regret doin' this with me? Cause I have this feelin' that this Bondin' thing is a bit more permanent then a regular kind of marriage."

Malia stepped up to him with a sad expression on her face. "You ARE worth it Sti, you are worth it in my eyes and I would never ever regret doing this with you. You helped me to become human again, you helped me feel warm again. You were my first in a lot of things and I want you to always be my first for as long as possible. My first and my last." Her honest words had made Stiles' eyes go wide in shock by that as he hadn't been expecting that.

"Unfortunately my young friends, the process to becoming Bonded with one another will require a ritual to do as you Stiles are fully human. And thus, unable to Mark her as she would be able to do so with you to show your status as Mates and true Equals to the Supernatural at large."

Kaliska could be seen nodding at the Tribe leader's words. "The choice, ultimately, is yours Stiles as this is a rather big decision to make for one your age."

A heavy sigh escaped the young man as he rubbed the back of his head while Malia looked away from him, fearful of the possible rejection she may get from him. "Look… I, this, this is a big decision to make ya know? I'm gonna… I'm gonna need time to think, and I mean to really think about all this." The two adults nodded while Malia closed her eyes at her boyfriend's words.

As it was a little better then an outright rejection. Thanks to the reading Stiles had done and was starting to remember, he knew the Bonding/Mating process between two Supernaturals was a big thing, and the Mark was a big part of that for them. Malia could do it to him but in a sense it would be almost forever one sided since he himself wouldn't be able to do it due to being a normal human. And whatever this ritual was that had been mentioned, it seemed like there would be a way around that. "And uhh.. About this ritual… Its not gonna cause me to turn into anything will it?"

"No, it will merely place you and Malia in a spirit world. One that will allow the two of you to Bond and make your Marks upon one another. Though what is seen in this spirit world will be known only to the two of you." Informed Kaliska and making Stiles give a nod with another sigh.

Stepping up to Malia and placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look at him and allowing him to see the fear in her eyes. Something he never wanted to see again for that matter as it just seemed unnatural for his girl. "Look… I can't promise anything okay? Bein' with you has been an experience I wouldn't trade for anything. But this? I'm gonna need a few days to think. Are you gonna be okay with that?"

Malia nodded with tears glistening in her eyes as this could be the thing that could very well end them as she wasn't entirely sure she could be with him if he rejected her on this. She hugged him tightly afterwards, a hug he returned just as tightly. The ride home would be silent and understandably tense, the two wouldn't even share a kiss when he dropped her off at home. Malia muttered a 'bye' to him before closing the door and he gave a sad nod to that as he had been expecting it. But think damn carefully he would over the next few days as this was a damn big decision to make. Scott wouldn't be exactly helpful since his best friend had his own issues to deal with where his dad was concerned, as the man had so far been quiet after a certain talk of theirs. Though Scott had welcomed an opportunity to put his mind off his dad and his handling of what his son is now. Even if he hadn't done much as it is but promised to be there for him if he needed it as he dealt with the whole thing.

The third day would see his dad having a talk with him when the man realized his son seemed troubled. The fact Malia hadn't been around in a few days was also a troubling thing for the older man as he had gotten rather used to her presence in the house. As in his view, she was a good fit for Stiles just as he was for her. The two had a certain kind of understanding between them that few others would probably ever be able to experience and because of that, the two never judged the other and were just there for one another as they needed it. "Alright kiddo, what's up?"

Startled, Stiles looked at his dad in surprise. "What? Makes you think that somethin's up? Maybe nothin's up, ever thought of that?"

His dad just gave him a look, showing him he didn't buy that at all. Making the young man sigh over it. "Its just somethin' I've been thinkin' about lately where 'Lia is concerned."

"You aren't planning on ending it are you? I may have to seriously disown you if you do that."

"What!? No! Why would you even think that dad!?" Seriously!

The Sheriff put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I had to ask. You've been scarily quiet the past few days and the fact Malia hasn't been around so I thought something bad happened. And uhh… This wouldn't have anything to do with that crush of yours on Lydia would it?"

Stiles just shook his head at his dad. "No, not at all. I swear. I haven't even given that much thought in a good while thanks to 'Lia."

"So… What's the problem then?" Asked the man and feeling glad his son may apparently be over his crush on the Martin girl.

His son was silent for a moment as he wrung his hands together before speaking. "Umm… 'Lia kinda, she kinda wants to take our relationship to the next level."

Stilinski just snorted at that. "Yeah, I think you two already have been long passed that." Stiles gave him a mock laugh over that shot.

"That's not what I meant dad." His father looked at him in concern over that.

Seeing that, Stiles went on quickly before his dad could get any wild ideas like pregnancy going on in his head. "She uhh, she wants us to be together. Like really, really together. Its a process called Bonding that Supernatural types can do and with us a ritual would need to be used to do it."

"Bonding? That sounds… That sounds like… Well, marriage." And good gravy that was a concept these two shouldn't even have in their heads!

A nod came from his son, making the man groan. "Yeah, that's pretty much what it is. I'm what, who she wants to have by her side for the rest of her life."

"Wow. That's a pretty big thing on her part." A laugh of disbelief escaped Stiles after that.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me."

His dad thought over this and while this was admittedly a big thing, he had to admit that he had come to love Malia like a daughter. And if, and he stressed that big time, if this happened, she would become his daughter in law. Which was a thought he actually liked when he had any thoughts about that sort of thing come to him. Though he doubted Tate would be all that happy over the whole thing and who knew or even cared what Peter would think or say. Knowing what the man had tried to pull in Mexico had honestly made Stilinski wish he had shot or arrested the man in that interrogation room when they finally learned the whole story when it came to the Benefactor mess. Maybe Scott and Kira's kidnapping could have been possibly avoided. Or perhaps not as Kate likely would have acted on her own and they would have been in the blind.

The man watched as his son fidgeted a bit before speaking up again. "While I'm not entirely a hundred percent on board with this whole thing, I do trust your judgement on this just as I trust her's. As it is, I've come to see her like a daughter that I'd be proud to have as part of this family."

Stiles looked shocked by that as he had figured his dad would have told him that there was no way in Hell it was going to happen. "You mean… You're not gonna tell me not to do it like a parent is supposed to?"

"Nah, like I said. I trust you two. Am I hesitant about this? Oh yeah, as it probably shouldn't be a thing right now. But what about you son? What's in your mind about all this? Do you even want to be… Bonded to Malia?"

Letting out a sigh, Stiles began to talk. "I feel stunned by it all dad. I never even expected for somethin' like this to happen. Bein' with Malia is an experience I wouldn't trade for anything as she's really somethin' special. And I'm glad to have her in my life. A life I thought might include Lydia for the longest time."

His dad said nothing as his son gathered his thoughts a bit more before speaking. "But now? Now that kind of thinking is the furthest thing from my mind. I hadn't even really thought about it until 'Lia brought up this whole thing with the Bondin'. And now that I am thinkin' about it, I find myself realizin' that I want to be with her. Not to the end of high school and for however long in college. But for however long life will let us be together."

"Well, kinda sounds to me that you love her."

Stiles looked at him in surprise and when he thought about it, he had to admit that yeah, he did love her. Which was surprising as Hell but great at the same time. And with what she wanted with him, it was clear to Stiles she felt just as strongly. "Yeah, I do. Dad… I love her. I love Malia freakin' Tate!" Came the boy's reply with a wide smile on his face that had his dad grinning at him.

"Go get her then."

And his son did exactly that after clapping his dad on the shoulder and hauling butt out the door. Minutes later would see him arriving at Malia's and knocking on the door. Getting him a face to face with her dad who gave him a glare. "Stiles." Grunted the man with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, hi Mr. Tate. Is Malia home?"

The man nodded and stepped aside, making Stiles blink at him for that as he hadn't even been expecting that. "For whatever reason, my daughter likes you and you seem to make her happy. Which makes me happy." Spoke the man as Stiles passed him.

"Just know I got a shotgun with your name on it if you hurt her."

Stiles looked back at him and gave a nod of understanding, not needing for that to be explained any further. He then went on his way to Malia's room and knocked on it and entered when he heard her voice saying to come in. "D-Stiles!?" Wow, she wasn't expecting him!

But did this mean something good? Or something bad? God, she hoped it was good! He came up to her as she got up from her bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's do it."

She was a bit confused by that opener. "What? Sti, my dad is here and even I'm not that brave."

Stiles couldn't help but crack a grin over that. "Not what I meant!"

"Oh, then what did you mean?"

"What's been a recent development between us that I could be possibly sayin' 'lets do it' too?"

Malia looked at him for a moment and then as if a lightbulb went off in her head, her eyes went wide in surprise. "You wanna do the Bonding!?" He gave a nod as a response.

She looked at him in stunned silence as she honestly hadn't been expecting that! "You really want too?"

"Yep, that I do."

Sensing no deceit of any kind from him amazed her and made her quickly become happy as Hell and instantly crashed her lips against his to show that happiness. His arms wrapped around her lower backside as the two kissed while she had her hands cupping his face. After the kiss ended, their foreheads touched while Malia smiled happily at the decision from her Mate. Though she did have a doubt about this whole thing. "You know I'm not Lydia right?" She asked him softly, causing him to look at her in shock.

"I know, you're Malia Tate. Badass Werecoyote who hates Math and likes kissing me even when I have bad breath. Somethin' even Lydia can't ever compare too."

Hearing that made that doubt of hers evaporate and even causing her to kiss him again. "I love you Malia." The boy told her softly after the kiss ended.

She gasped after hearing those words from him and seeing the sincerity and love in his eyes and even hearing it in his words made her heart swell up. Tears were even welling up in her eyes as well. "And I totally get that you might not be ready or able to say it yet but the fact you want to Bond with me tells me you do love me and that's enough for me."

"I do Stiles, I do love you. I love you so much." She told him in a voice filled with emotion as a tear came down her face that he brushed off with his thumb as he smiled at her in pure happiness at hearing those words from her.

"I can work with that." And then kissed her again as she felt reminded of a certain moment in a hospital room and it just seemed so them for him to use those words again.

After the kiss ended, the two took a few seconds to catch their breaths again. "When… When do you want to do this?"

"How about tonight if possible?" Yeah, he knew that was quick but he couldn't really care in that moment.

And judging by the elated look on her face, he knew it was the right thing to say and quickly found himself being dragged out of her room and out of the house with her dad looking on confusion and curiousity. Even calling out for them to have fun but not too much of it as he wasn't looking to be a grandfather just yet. Making for Stiles to splutter a bit while Malia just cracked a grin over her dad's words. Once in the jeep and their hands clasped tightly together, the two made their way to the Cuminok Tribe and informed Uzumati and Kaliska of their decision. Earning themselves nods and even a smile from the Tribe leader himself. "Very well, I shall go and ensure things are ready." Informed the woman and made her leave from Uzumati's home.

Roughly two hours later would see the two in a small clearing about five minutes away from where the Tribe lived with a fire going as it was starting to turn dark. Their clothes had been taken off as was necessary for the conditions of the ritual while Uzumati and several Werecoyotes chanted in their native tongues. Kaliska placed down a thin cover on the ground near the fire before looking to Stiles. "Come, sit." Ordered the woman and he complied.

Once that was taken care of, she had Malia do the same. But instead of having her just sit down in front or next to Stiles, she had the girl place Stiles inside of her as she sat on him with her legs wrapped around his body. Making for Stiles to have to resist the urge to start doing anything to her and even worrying about certain kinds of ramifications. "Uhh.. You sure this is a good idea?"

"The potion Malia took earlier will ensure that any such worries as the one you have will not be possible. The conditions of the ritual state that the two of you must essentially be one for this to work. But I warn you now, there could be consequences of your actions here. Such as knowing how the other feels at all times once the ritual is complete."

The two looked at one another and while Malia didn't exactly think that would be a bad thing even with her boyfriend's ADHD status, she knew enough to know he probably thought it would be. "Stiles." Came her firm voice and gaining his attention.

"Being able to feel whatever you're feeling? That's not bad at all."

He gave her a pleased smile for that and even kissed her as any worries he had left him in peace thanks to her words of assurance. The chanting grew louder as Kaliska caused something in the bowl she'd been holding to start giving off smoak and guiding it towards them. "Hold one another closely young ones, as if you were just one being and place your teeth upon the spot you each want to show your Marking on. And then breathe in the smoke as it will help bring the two of you to the spirit world."

The two did so and Malia shifted so that her fangs would be out and gently placed them on Stiles' right shoulder while he placed his teeth on her left shoulder. Their eyes closed as they breathed in the scent of the smoke and before long, they found themselves opening their eyes to an entirely different world altogether. Even more so surprising was the fact they were no longer joined together but standing mere inches apart in their nude forms. The world they found themselves in was that of a forest, but the colors were vastly different as a white fog could even be seen through the trees. Stiles found himself stepping forward and Malia seeing this stepped along side him as she reached out for his hand. Their hands connected and he squeezed her's as they made their walk. They soon found themselves in front of two Coyotes and a Lion, making them a little wary of the three.

The three animals looked towards them and their eyes glowed a bright blue before they all got up and started walking towards the two teenagers. Neither moved from where they stood and right before their very eyes, the three animals started to fly around them in a flurry of colors before finally stopping inches away from them in the air and letting loose with a roar and twin howls. Stiles gulped as Malia tensed, ready for a possible attack when the three then flew right at them and even entering them. Making them glow brightly. The two suddenly found themselves opening their eyes with twin gasps as they felt the connection between them form. She moved her face away from his shoulder and what she saw next greatly surprised the young Werecoyote. As her boyfriend and Mate's eyes were glowing a bright blue with a tinge of gold to them before the color eventually faded away. Stiles would later have a theory that the reason for the blue was down to what had happened during his time possessed by the Nogitsune and Malia refused to let him get out of sorts over it.

While his eyes would never glow like that again, they would later discover that they could in fact feel the other's emotions, making for the two of them to feel even more closer to one another then before. Uzumati and Kaliska stepped up to the still joined teenagers. "The Bonding is complete." Intoned the woman as the Tribe leader handed them their clothes as they unsteadily got to their feet after Malia had started to rise up and missing the feeling of him being inside of her without a condom being in the way.

A celebratory feast was spoken of for another time as Uzumati could see the exhaustion on their young faces, but Stiles promised that he would definitely be willing to show up for that. Even eat some of their deer cuisine much to Malia's happiness. The Mates then made their way to Stiles' home with their hands clasped together once more tightly and after a text to her dad to let her know she was staying at a friend's house for the night. The two found themselves getting lost in one another, even foregoing the use of a condom since Kaliska had mentioned the potion's effects would not wear off for twelve hours. Malia held the man she loves tightly to her nude and somewhat sweaty body as he continued to thrust inside her with his face buried in her neck. She herself even biting and sucking on the skin of his left shoulder while one of her fingers continued to trace the Mark she had left on his right shoulder.

A Mark that would remain long after his death. A Mark that was a sign of their Bond and of their Love for one another. Stiles pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes while pausing in his actions. "I love you 'Lia." Came his soft words as he looked deep into her eyes.

"And I love you Sti." Came her own soft voice and their lips soon met as he started to bring her pleasure once more as she moaned into his mouth. Malia honestly felt in that moment that they could handle anything that came their way in the future now that they were essentially one. And she had a feeling he was likewise feeling the same way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This took its time in being written but I think the time spent on this was worth it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I know it probably wasn't believable on the Sheriff's part but here it is. Had something like this happened on the show, I have no doubt things wouldn't have gotten to the way they did with these two. And if I do my own version of season 5, that crap definitely won't be going down. And no, Stiles is not a Werecoyote or a Werelion after this, the glowing eyes were just a side effect of the ritual. Up Next: The talk between Scott and his dad. R and R!**


	12. The Talk

**Chapter 12**

 **The Talk**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Now… Let's roll on!**

* * *

Four days had passed since Scott had gotten back from Yellowstone and with each day's passing, and he was filled with dread more and more as the days passed over the coming conversation with his dad. But he did have to admit it was nice spending time with the man since it wasn't really something that happened all that often. Even if he did think his dad could be an asshole at the best of times. His mounting dread kept him from being a big help with Stiles when his best friend showed up at one point with a rather important issue regarding Malia and their relationship. To say that Scott was surprised by that whole thing was an understatement as he hadn't realized just how truly serious it was between the two of them. But he could admit to being happy for his best friend that a girl like Malia was willing to go that far for their relationship. The Alpha could only hope his best friend and brother in all but blood made a decision on that whole thing that he could live with. Hell, despite the fact the Werecoyote could be blunt as can be at times, Scott liked her and even felt she was a good fit for Stiles.

Especially with how he himself could be at times. Which hadn't exactly made him a whole lot of friends. Not that he ever really cared all that much about that as it is anyway. This whole Mate/Bonding thing had left him wondering about his future with Kira and whether or not something like that could happen between them. He knew he really and truly loved his girlfriend just as she did him and had even thought about a potential life for the two of them a few times after high school and college. This particular line of thinking wasn't something he'd really even shared with her or anyone else just yet but a part of him wanted to talk to her about it. But he knew a time for something like that would happen when the timing was right and if he rushed it, it could ruin everything between them and that was the absolute last thing he wanted to have happen. And if he wasn't at work right now and Kira was awake or not training for that matter, he'd call her up just so he could hear her voice.

It was then that the doorbell jingled as he and Deaton contiued to work on stocking the shelves. "Be with you in a minute!" Called out Deaton as they worked.

"Take your time." Called out one Rafael McCall, making Scott freeze up for a second before looking to his mentor.

Who only nodded at him that it was okay and Scott gave a nod of his own before walking out to the front where his dad was. "Dad, hey. What brings you by?" God, he hoped any nervousness in his voice couldn't be heard!

"I was hoping you and I could finally have that talk."

"Now? Cause now's not really a good time."

His dad nodded at that. "Oh, I know. I just wanted to let you know I felt it was time." Admitted the man.

"Oh, right."

An awkward silence formed between the two after that until his dad made his leave. Causing Scott to let out a sigh before heading to the back again where Deaton was still stocking the shelves. "Everything alright?" Asked the man in concern as Scott came up next to him.

"Yeah, I guess. My dad wants to talk."

"It must be big if its worrying you."

A nod came from the young man over that. "You could say that. He wants to talk about everything that's been goin' on here in town. That he wants to be in the know about it all."

"Ah. And you're worried over how he's going to react and handle it all?"

"Basically, yeah. My mom didn't handle it too well at first and neither did Allison. And that's why I'm so worried when it comes to my dad." He still always felt a sense of awe anytime he thought about the time Kira asked to see his shifted face and didn't recoil in fear. And instead looked so amazed by it, even running her hand down his face.

Both her and Stiles had been the only real two to accept it right off the bat even though neither of them had even known about the existence of Werewolves until then. "Well, you can either make something up that is as close to believable as possible. Or tell him the full truth and hope for the best."

Scott let out a sigh as he thought that over. He really didn't want to lie as he had the feeling his dad would be able to see through it. But if he told the man, he was likely to have a bad reaction to it and who knows what he might do with that sort of information since he's an FBI agent and all. "Here's to hopin' I make the right choice." Was all he finally said before focusing back on the stocking at hand while Deaton just gave him a nod and a smile.

It'd be around seven that night when he finally got home, feeling even more of that oh so pleasant of dread welling up inside of him. His dad's car was here and the lights in the front room could be seen as well, making him think the front door was likely unlocked and proving himself right when he tried the doorknob. Letting himself in, he made his way inside and found his dad at the stove in the kitchen. "Hey Scott, right on time."

"Guess so." Muttered the teenager as he sat down at the table.

His dad gave him a look over that one before turning off the stove's fire and sitting down at the chair opposite of his son. "Something on your mind son?"

Scott looked up at him and the man could see worry all across his son's face and it had him a little on the concerned side. "You could say that, especially since its about that talk you're wanting to have."

"If you got involved in something, I can help you get out. You know that right?" He wouldn't let his son get stuck in the gang life if he could help it! And it was obvious Melissa and Stilinski were powerless to do anything about it!

A laugh escaped his son, though it sounded like one filled with disbelief much to the older man's confusion and concern. "Trust me dad, its not some kind of gang thing like I know you're probably thinking of and worrying about."

"If its not, then what is it? What the Hell could cause you and your friends to not react to certain things like a teenager should?"

Well… Looks like that talk is about to happen! Pity it couldn't have waited until after they had ate! Scott let out a heavy sigh before looking up at his dad. "It all started the night before sophomore year for me started, the night Laura Hale's body was found in the woods. The night that everything changed for me after Stiles and I went out there to find either half of her body."

Rafael's eyes went wide at that but Scott had missed seeing that since he had looked back down at the table. His index finger idly drawing circles on to the table as he looked at it, remembering that night so clearly in his head. "Stiles got caught but I didn't cause I hid behind a tree. Sometimes I wonder how different things would have been if his dad had caught me too. Maybe I wouldn't have found one of the halves of Laura's body. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten Bit and found out there's more in the world then most even know about or just think isn't real."

His dad could hear the capital 'b' in the word 'bit' and it made him wonder about it. Did this bite do something to him? Is his own son dying and its why he's not affected by things he should be affected by!? Why the Hell did Melissa never tell him!? He deserved to know damnit! The man came around the table and knelt down next to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Causing Scott to look at him. "H-how long?"

"What?"

"How long do you have… Have left to live?" God, he just couldn't believe it! Much less even ask that question!

Scott gave him a look of confusion at that. "Umm… A really long time, I guess? I mean, I hope I will even with all the stuff that goes on."

It was Rafael's turn to be confused. "Wait… You mean this bite you mentioned isn't somehow killing you!?"

"Uhh, no. It didn't kill me. I mean, it did something to me but it didn't kill me." He watched as his dad let out a sigh of relief and winced when he realized things might have sounded when he talked about getting Bitten.

But if its not killing him, then what the Hell is it doing or has done to him!? The agent asked that very question as well. "You know Peter Hale right?"

"Yeah, was one of three survivors of the Hale fire but was left in a coma due to all the burns he sustained in the fire. Came out of it in 2011 and got surgery to have the scars removed and is now currently in Eichen House due to mental issues stemming from the incident."

Scott nodded at that, happy to know some details had been mixed up to make things look more believable. "Well, here's the thing. Peter Hale is a born Werewolf." The Alpha figured he may as well go for broke with this whole thing.

He got a disapproving look from his dad over that. "Scott, now's not the time for jokes like that." Reprimanded the man sternly.

"I wish I was joking. But believe me when I say its the truth. Peter is the reason his own niece is dead. Peter is the one who Bit me and me and the others are the reason for why he's in Eichen right now."

"If that man thinks he's a Werewolf and somehow has you believing in that nonsense, then its clear he damned well belongs in there."

 _I'm gonna have to show him… Just telling him isn't gonna help anything at all._ Came the resigned realization.

Getting up, he put a little bit of distance between himself and his dad with his hand placed outward as a way of telling his dad to keep back much to the man's confusion. Rafael watched as his own flesh and blood closed his eyes before opening them back up seconds later, his eyes suddenly somehow red. What was even more alarming was the sideburns that had quickly grown outwards, along with his brow becoming more pronounced along with the hand still in the air somehow growing claws. He watched as Scott opened his mouth to reveal fangs along with his normal teeth and it was alarming as Hell for the man as he couldn't help but step back a bit. "What… What is this!? Did that bastard do this to you!?"

"Yeah, like I said, he's a born Werewolf and when he killed Laura, he became the Alpha and later Bit me that night her body was being looked for." Scott watched in silence as his dad sat down heavily into the chair that Scott himself had been sitting on.

"Is, is there a cure?" Choked out the man and getting a shake of the head in return as a response.

"No, and even if there was, it probably would have involved killing Peter and I'm not willing to cross that line. Ever."

Well, Rafael felt he should be proud of his son for not being willing to kill! "So you've been, been like this ever since?"

"Yeah. I've seen a lot of things since that night. Some of it I never would have even dreamed of being a real thing. I've even been shot and stabbed while I've done what I could to help people here in town with my abilities. The color of my eyes shows my status as an Alpha. A status I gained without having to kill or steal in order to have it."

Rafael sat there in stunned silence as his son talked and even shifted back to his normal looking self. The man could hardly comprehend all this as it was just too unbelievable! So much was running through his mind at that moment and it was hard to put his thoughts in order. It was clear there was so much more his son had to tell him but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle hearing it all right at that point in time. "I…"

"This, this was… Was not what I was expecting." Got out the man before going silent again.

Scott stayed where he was but he could understand that point of view. "At least you're not finding out during a hostage situation like mom did."

"H-h-hostage situation!?" How the Hell did his ex wife and son get involved in something like that!?

"Yeah, all part of the story and mom can help tell it if you want her around for that."

The elder McCall wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know even if a part of him did want to know. Getting up, he walked past his son and grabbed his keys off of a dresser and stepped up to the door. "I can't… I'm, I'm sorry Scott but I can't handle this right now. I need… I need time."

"Hey, I get it. Mom needed time to deal too after she found out." He would say not to go around talking about all this but really didn't think that would have been appropriate. Course he doubted his dad would even say anything anyway.

Scott watched as his dad said nothing and walked out, letting the screen door slam behind him. Blowing out a gust of air, the teenaged Alpha tapped his fingers on the table for a few seconds as he looked around. "That went well." Muttered the boy a bit sarcastically as he decided to finish off whatever his dad was cooking and eat it for himself and also make sure some was left for his mom too when she got home.

As at any rate, the task would help keep his mind off things for a bit. He'd even find himself doing a little praying later that this all ended well where his dad was concerned and would be thankful for Kira as well when he called her up later as well as she would do what she could to lift his spirits up. Making him wish she was there with him in that moment rather then in Japan and finding himself looking even more forward to her return. As he intended to keep her wrapped up in his arms for as long as possible!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This took me roughly two days to wrap up much to my dislike. Hopefully I handled this fairly well and if not, I apologize. Up Next: A certain unwanted suitor decides to stir up a lot of trouble in Beacon Hills.**


	13. Uninvited Guests

**Chapter 13**

 **Uninvited Guests**

 **Disclaimer: Now I know that school in the Teen Wolf verse usually starts up very early in to August, but for the purposes of my story, that won't be happening until near the end of August or the start of September. This line of thinking admittedly stems from the fact I didn't research things better when it came to California Summer breaks. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **August 12th, 2012 Hachijo-fuji, Japan at the Kitsu Village**

Kenta, nephew of Iwao, watched from where he sat as the object of his desires trained in her swordsmanship with several others. Since the day he had set his sights on the Yukimura girl, he had longed desired her for his own but her refusals of him had made that difficult and damned annoying. Hell, she honestly had no place in denying him anyway as he was royalty damnit! This McCall fool she supposedly had feelings for had no business being with her and he was going to prove that one way or another. Smirking to himself, he stood up, went around the table and on towards Kira. "Ahh… Always a lovely time to see such a sight as yourself my Koishii."

Kira fixed him a glare as she stopped in her training with the others. "I've told you several times already, do NOT call me that. Nor am I yours as I am my own and no one else's. Not even Scott would have that sort of thinking about me."

"Hmmph, he is but a boy while I am a man and therefore knows nothing. And it is high time you stop denying you are mine Koishii for I grow tired of it."

"Well then, that makes two of us cause I'M growing tired of you not getting it into your thick skull that I'm not interested. Scott and ONLY Scott has my heart." There was heat in her words and her eyes had gone orange as electricity arced around her as she glared at him.

Kenta leaned in with an angry look on his face. What he did next however surprised even Kira as he kissed her, making her slap the crap out of him and causing him to stumble backwards with a glare at her as he held his face. "YOU DARE TO STRIKE YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!?"

"I dare to strike out at a delusional asshole."

She readied her sword in a defensive stance in case he decided to try and attack her. "KENTA! You dishonor your family with such actions, leave. NOW!" Ordered Masuyo as she came up to the small group.

The man huffed at her with a sneer on his face. "This… This is not over." Not by a longshot!

As now more than ever he was willing to go through with his plan to see to it that this Scott McCall fool was nothing more then a memory that would soon be forgotten. And he would ensure that as he made Kira his many times over on their wedding night and the days and nights to come. As he left, Kira looked to her main mentor here in the Kingdom of the Kitsune with a worried look on her face. "I think I need to call Scott."

Masuyo nodded at that as she too was having a worrisome feeling at that moment. "Go, do so." And watched as Kira took off.

"I pray that we are worried for nothing with this ill feeling." Muttered the woman as she gave nods to the three individuals Kira had been training with before to disperse for the day.

 **August 14th, 2012 Beacon Hills, California at Scott's House**

A small party had formed at the McCall residence consisting of the Pack and a few of their allies in the form of Brett and Lori from the Ito Pack, Lydia's mentor Sinead, and Deputy Parrish. A party that lasted pretty late into the night for that matter. Allison, her father, Isaac, along with the surprise return of Jackson with the trio, along with Derek, Braeden, Ethan, and Danny had made their return back to Beacon Hills earlier that day and Lydia had thought a party was the right course of action and Scott had volunteered his house since it would just be them. Some teasing from Stiles even happened as the party went on as he made several jokes about Allison, her dad, Isaac, and even Jackson winding up being Knighted in England after services rendered to the country. Services involving protecting the Queen of England from a threat to her safety and the safety of the country itself. The time away for Ethan had been good for the lone twin and he and Danny seemed closer than ever. Even taking Jackson's warning to be good to his best friend seriously and getting an eyeroll from his boyfriend over it in the process.

There had been some awkwardness between Jackson and Lydia considering the two hadn't talked a great deal since he had left for London. Said awkwardness had kept the two from talking all that much but Lydia wasn't really caring too much about it considering the fact she was ridiculously happy over the fact Allison was around again! Chris, the Sheriff, Parrish, Derek, Braeden, Sinead, and Melissa had decided to keep themselves busy outside with making some burgers while the teenagers enjoyed their time together inside the house while it had been light out. And for Scott, the only thing missing was Kira and her parents. Something Allison, Lydia, and Malia agreed about as it was somewhat depressing not having the 4th part of their Girl Squad with them. Though Lori was quickly taken under the three's wings and the girl was loving it a lot. The fact that Scott and Liam had chosen to be in their shifted forms for a majority of the party was a surprising thing until Scott had explained why.

Chris hadn't been entirely sure about it but left it alone since it wasn't causing any problems and he trusted Scott as it is anyway. Both Isaac and Jackson made mental notes to talk with Scott about it later on. And for Jackson, the former co-captain was still greatly surprised by the fact that McCall is a freaking Alpha now of all things. And while he had improved since leaving the States, he didn't entirely think he'd be all that willing to listen to McCall but he had no plans on causing issues despite that. There had been some issues between him and his adopted parents over the fact he had chosen to return to Beacon Hills to finish high school there rather then stay in London any longer. The fact he's now eighteen years of age meant they couldn't really stop him from doing what he wanted and so he chose to return with the Argents and Lahey. Which seeing Allison dating Lahey was a shock considering how lovey dovey the girl and McCall had been back then.

When Scott had been asked to take out the trash from the day's fun, He'd been surprised when Jackson actually offered to help him out with it. And as they walked to the trash can bin Scott would ask him how it felt being back in Beacon Hills. "It feels… It feels good actually. Don't get me wrong, London was great and all but I never really felt like I belonged. Even with the Pack I got involved with. And if you thought I was a jerk, some of those guys took it to levels even I couldn't reach."

Though he always did like matching wits with one particular member from time to time. "Does it feel good being here cause you know us or cause it feels like you actually belong?"

Jackson thought about that for a few seconds as they dropped the trash into the trash bin and started to walk back to the house. "Both man." Responded the Beta with a smile that had Scott grinning.

But that grin quickly faded once he stopped in his tracks and looked to the side. "Somethin' wrong McCall?"

Scott looked at him with an unsure expression. "Not sure, just that I feel like I've been watched all day and that feeling's happening right now."

That got Jackson to looking around too as that just seemed rather worrisome in his view of things. "Hey! If you're out there, come on out!" Ordered the short haired teenager and getting a shrug from Scott as why not do something like that!?

Nothing happened at first and it had the two boys sharing a look, but then a yell happened and Scott soon found himself fighting against someone who looked Asian in appearance and apparently a Kitsune judging by the color of their eyes. "Your death has been called for Scott McCall!" Called out the attacker as more of his friends came out of the shadows with weapons of their own. His friends being nine members all together.

Jackson soon joined in on the fight and when Scott let loose with a roar, his eyes started to glow and it wasn't long before the others soon came out and joined the battle after quickly getting passed their shock at seeing the two in a fight with some mystery opponents. "You are a Werewolf!?"

"Yeah, I am. What about it?" Replied Scott as he kept fighting his initial attacker.

His attacker merely responded in Japanese about how a Kitsune dating a damnedable Werewolf as abominable. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you should expand your horizons."

He easily saw the surprised look on the other man's face. "What? Surprised I know Japanese?"

"You have no right to even speak it Wolf!" He threw a fireball at him that Scott managed to evade, making him snarl in annoyance over it.

His annoyance would cost him though when Stiles would end up spearing him from the side, forcing him to the ground and causing the two to roll around on it trading punches with one another. Unfortunately this seemed to be the distraction the attackers needed as Allison's warning shout came to late and Scott found himself impaled with a knife. Scott growled at the one responsible and headbutted him before pulling the knife out and throwing it away. The stabber however just started to laugh. "What's so funny? You and yours have been stopped from attacking us."

Which was clear as day as the Pack had already taken care of the others as noticed by them groaning from the pain and in one case being knocked out and Malia had a pretty good hold of him in case he managed to wake up and try something. "Because Wolf! That blade was poisoned! Done so in order to ensure your death!"

Scott started towards him and then fell to one knee, making his stabber laugh again before throwing a smoke pellet to the ground to get away. And once the smoke cleared, Scott was down on the ground face first and only Malia's knocked out opponent was still with them. The group ran to him while Chris and Derek went to grab the knocked out man and take him inside for questioning. Liam was the first to Scott and rolled him over. "Scott!" Called out the boy but received no answer aside from a moan.

Lydia touched his forehead and pulled away with a hiss. "He's burning up!"

"Could that poison be acting that quickly?" Asked Malia concernedly.

"Its possible." Replied Lydia grimly.

Stiles cursed to himself but then told them to get Scott inside and for Allison to call Deaton to get over there. Melissa got a rag and ran it through some cold water and placed it on her son's forehead once they got him on the couch. "Malia, can you get the bag from the back of the jeep?"

She nodded and did so as she had a pretty good idea of what was in it and was back seconds later with it. Once her boyfriend and Mate had it, he quickly pulled out a few items and got to work putting something together that while it wouldn't eradicate the poison entirely, it would help stall it some. Even though it provided some risk since none of them had a clue what the poison actually was. Melissa asked her second son what he was doing exactly and he informed her that it was a remedy taught to him by the Cuminok to help stall poison in one's system until a cure could be made. And once it was ready, he put a hand under Scott's head and lifted it up and put the bowl in front of his lips. "Scott, if you can hear me, I need you to drink this okay? Just drink it buddy."

He then tilted the bowl so that it would start to pour and with Sinead's assistance, the liquid got inside Scott's mouth and was thankfully swallowed. Letting out a sigh, Stiles looked to the others who all had worried expressions on their faces. Worry mixed with anger over this attack by a bunch of unknowns. "Now… We wait."

Braeden didn't like that idea too much and once Derek and Chris had the remaining attacker tied up to a chair in the kitchen, she slapped him awake harshly and mumbled Japanese could be heard from him. "Ahh!" Yelled out the man once he realized where he was and struggled to get free.

"Let… Let me go!" Pleaded their guest.

"Sorry, but not happening. You got a few things to talk to us about first."

He started to cry, making Braeden sigh in disgust as he pled even more to be let go as he was starting to regret his actions this night. "You should have thought about all that before coming here." Responded Derek with a glare with his arms crossed.

As they kept him company, Rafael would end up showing up and rushed to his son's side immediately. "What the Hell happened!?" His question came while Jackson asked who the heck he was.

"We were attacked and he was poisoned." Informed Isaac while Allison told Jackson who the man was and got an 'oh' for it.

"Attacked!? Poisoned!? By who!? And why the Hell haven't you taken him to the hospital!?" Yelled out the man in shock as seriously!

Melissa put a hand on her ex husband's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "We don't know who right now and you know why we can't take him to a hospital. Especially since we don't know what this poison could cause him to do without his meaning too."

She could tell her ex didn't like that at all as he huffed in annoyance before focusing his attention back on his unconcious son. A scream then caught his attention and had him going to the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"Someone who is going to give us answers." Answered Chris like nothing was going on at all.

"He was the one who attacked my son?"

"No, but he was part of the group that did." Replied Chris while the other two said nothing but kept their focus on their guest.

Rafael stood where he was as he wrestled with himself on this whole thing before letting out a sigh. "Find out what you can… Just don't do something any of you will regret to get that information." Jeeze… And all he had been planning on doing was coming over to talk more with his son about the whole Werewolf thing now that he was calmer about it all!

The three nodded but they doubted they would regret it. "No! Don't leave me with them!" The guest's plea was ignored as he walked away. Leaving him to curse himself for having an element that was pretty much useless at that point in time.

Ten minutes later, Deaton would finally arrive with some equipment and even give Stiles props for the remedy he used. And after determining what Scott had been poisoned with, managed to get a cure put together and quickly administered it. It'd roughly be morning time when he would finally wake up but they would all be relieved when he was. However he would need more time to rest thanks to the poison's effects but once he got the rest he needed, Scott himself would speak with their guest and end up inspiring the young Kitsune to be a better person. Their guest would end up being greatly surprised too by the fact that the Alpha Wolf didn't want his death for his part in the whole thing and would have it explained that he wasn't that kind of a Werewolf. Making him question things when it came to what he knew and had been told of when it came to Werewolves.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Kenta is a bad, bad man! And I think we all know what happens to bad men sooner or later! And I will be doing a separate story sometime soon that will cover the whole Knighting thing for those interested in that!**


	14. Retaliation

**Chapter 14**

 **Retaliation**

 **Disclaimer: Boy howdy do! Here we are at chapter 14! As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **August 16th 2012 Hachijo-fuji, Japan at the Kitsu Village**

Kenta had been lounging about in his bedroom at the palace from which his uncle and his council ran things. Course if has his way, he'll be the one in charge and not his old uncle who's time had long passed. Though his lounging was more of an anxious wait then anything else for his bunch to get back and inform him of the good news involving the McCall fool's death. He was so going to enjoy the opportunity he'd get to be able to console his Koishii once she was informed of the fool's death as it would allow for him to gain a foothold into her heart as she would end up most appreciative of his actions. Granted, he didn't really care if she had any real affection for him or not as he would still have her for himself and that would be the end of it. Her parents would most likely put up a fight but their protests would fall upon deaf ears since he planned to ensure his uncle's departure from the throne very soon. The thought of it all was enough to make him smile widely in a most pleased way as he would do what his father never had the courage to do.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Dai, the leader of his little team to Beacon Hills made his way into his room and bowed to him. "Rise my friend and inform me of the good news."

Dai did so and looked his boss and friend in the eye as he spoke. "I delivered the blow myself to the fool and even with his Werewolf abilities he will still die as he most likely already has by now."

"Werewolf abilities?"

"Yes, it seems your intended's former other half was a Werewolf. Not only that but an Alpha."

Kenta spat in disgust over that bit of news. As it was utterly reprehensible that his Koishii had allowed herself to be near such a damnedable beast. He was happier then he was previously that the beast was dead now but Kenta would be certain to have a damn good word with his intended about how utterly vile it is to be amongst beasts like that. "Is that all? As I have some news I must soon share and comfort to provide."

"That you do my friend, that you do. The others are currently healing from the fights they were in with the rest of the dead fool's Pack, unfortunately we lost one of our own to them."

"Bah, he was weak then if he could be ended by them."

Dai nodded in full agreement. "Thank you Dai, and give my thanks to the boys as well. I'll be sure to provide them some good entertainment for their efforts." Chuckled the man as he walked past his friend and out of his room.

Twenty-five minutes later would see the Yukimura family arrive at the palace as they had been out hiking the trails of Hachijo-fuji for some quality family bonding time. The look on Iwao's face however was greatly concerning for the three. "What's wrong?" Asked Noshiko instantly once they were close enough.

She and Ken watched as he turned his attention to Kira. "Young Thunder… I have been informed recently of some unpleasant news. News that relates to you I am afraid."

Kira was starting to feel really nervous and worried now over that. "What is it? Are my friends back home okay!?"

Iwao let out a sigh of sadness as he looked on at her. "The one you know as Scott McCall, the one you gave your heart too and even fought side by side with… Is… Is dead."

By Inari how he hated to be the one to tell the young Kitsune that! But better him then his foolish nephew who was standing near by propped up against a pillar with his arms crossed. Kira's parents gasped in shock over that as it just seemed so impossible while Kira started to shake her head in denial. "N-no! That's not, that's not true!" Protested the girl in denial as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Her father stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, leading to her burying herself into him after seeing the deeply saddened look on Iwao's face. She began to cry her heart out for the loss of someone she had come to truly and deeply love. Just as he had come to do so for her. Kira knew it was probably too soon to have been thinking about it considering their ages, but she wanted to be with him for years to come and now… Now it seemed like that wouldn't be happening at all and she would never get to tell him that and it was just so damned unfair! Pulling away from her dad and mom who had joined the hug, she looked right at Iwao with tears still falling down her face and asked what happened. Though it would not be him who answered but his jack ass of a nephew. "Someone with a poisoned blade. Though what I find disconcerting is the fact you have been consorting with a damned Werewolf!"

"Now is NOT the time for such things Kenta. Leave it be." Ordered Iwao.

Kenta scoffed at his uncle. "Its as good as any, she has done something highly offensive to all Kitsune by having been willing to consort with a beast like that!"

He was rocked backwards however when Kira slapped the ever loving crap out of him with a heated glare aimed at him. "Scott McCall is NOT a beast!" She told him frostily.

"Hmmph, you have been so blinded my Koishii. But I will help with that I promise you."

"You will do nothing of the sort with our daughter." Warned Noshiko and Ken gave a firm nod of agreement to that.

A sneer was sent their way. "I am of royalty and it will be done so nothing you do or say will matter. Peasant."

Iwao frowned unhappily at his disrespectful nephew as it was clear the boy was forgetting his own place. Kira slapped his nephew again and the arrogant man glared at her. "Scott McCall is a son, friend, student, boyfriend, True Alpha, Lacrosse player, and he is someone who has my heart. He and no one else! I don't want you in my life and I never will! Get that through your thick stupid skull or so help me I will do something!"

Kenta's glare only intensified at the girl as he absolutely HATED the way she was talking to him! As it was just not proper at all! But then he had a realization come to him as he looked to his uncle. "You know didn't you? You knew my intended was consorting with a beast and did nothing about it!"

Iwao nodded. "I did boy, what of it? All Kitsune are free to do as they so choose. I would NEVER prevent someone from being with who they so wish to be with. To do otherwise would be to go against Inari herself and I have no intention of doing so. Now, you will stand down and leave this place so that the young Thunder can grieve withtour your attitude tainting it."

A growl escaped his nephew. "Bah, you are an old fool who is well past his time to be replaced. And I will be the one to do so and then I will replace Inari as a man is the one who should have such a coveted position. Not some woman."

"Boy, you clearly have no respect for women but I am more than willing enough to make sure you do." Threatened Noshiko as her eyes glowed orange in her anger.

She found herself being slapped in the face by the arrogant prick, who sound found himself being punched right in the face by an angry Ken. Kira watched as the asshole went to try and hurt her father and quickly leg sweeped him, making him fall hard and getting glared at for it. Noshiko kicked him hard in the side, making him groan as he rolled over. "BOYS, GET IN HERE!" Roared out Kenta angrily as he forced himself up with a very unhappy expression on his face.

His bunch quickly showed up and Iwao stepped forward with a thunderous expression on his face. "ENOUGH!"

"Agreed, uncle." And before the old Kitsune knew it, he had the end of his own nephew's sword pointed at his throat while the others had the Yukimura family in bear hugs.

"It is time you stepped down and allow a newer more better generation to step up."

The few guards present were quickly making their way towards the spectacle now that their King was in danger but a shake of the head from him had them stopping in their tracks and not liking it. "I would sooner go to my death then to allow you, a foolish and arrogant _boy_ access to power you do not have any right to. And I dare say no one but your little fan club will be willing to accept you."

Kenta sneered at him over that. "They will see things my way one way or another."

They would cheer for him in all that he did and it would be glorious. Just then, a loud roar sounded from the otherside of the doors that had Kira looking ecstatic as she would know that sound anywhere. Sounds of a fight could be heard as well. "What the Hell is going on out there!? Dai, go find out!" Ordered the arrogant Yatsume.

Dai nodded and quickly did so but soon found himself flying right back through the doors and landing in a pained heap on the floor as a loud scream ended. The doors themselves flew open seconds later, prompting Kira to call out one word. "SCOTT!"

 **Hours Earlier in Beacon Hills, California**

After Scott had woken up from the rest he had needed, he had quickly talked with their guest, who they would learn goes by the name of Shoichi and is around a hundred and fifty years old. Scott hadn't been too pleased with the rough treatment the guy had gotten but neither Braeden, Derek, or Chris were all that apologetic over it. Though Chris had left the pain inflicting to the two lovers rather then join in on it. The fact Scott had gotten better answers while barely even trying then their attempts had said a lot about how they needed to find better methods of interrogation for the future. Either that or just involve Scott altogether to get answers. The young Alpha had even let the Wind Kitsune go much to the trio's protests and the Kitsune's confusion, which had only increased more when he was asked to stay. Said confusion would clear up a little later when Scott began to explain what he had in mind.

Once the entire Pack had gathered plus Sinead and Jackson, minus his dad as the man was elsewhere at the time and minus Brett and Lori as they were back at Satomi's, Scott started to speak up. "Alright, thanks to Shoichi here, we know that the attack came from the Kitsune Kingdom courtesy of someone named Kenta."

"Okay, so why attack us? What have we done to this guy?" Asked a curious Malia.

"Because from what Kira has told me, Kenta wants her for himself."

"So he send me and others to attack and take out his competition." Added Shoichi quietly but still able to be heard by everyone even though he had his head down.

"Well, he sounds like a real stand up guy to follow around." Threw in Stiles sarcastically.

Shoichi winced at that. "No words to explain self. Warned not to follow but do so like a fool anyway."

"Probably doesn't help that Kenta is the nephew of the guy running the place. Who seems to be more of a decent person then his nephew from the few things Kira's told me."

"What's the plan then?" Lydia asked as by now her friend and Alpha had to have one.

Scott looked right at her before speaking. "Plan is simple, using funds Mr. Argent is willing to provide us, we go to Japan, make our way to the village, and show this Kenta guy we don't like being attacked."

"How are we going to get there? None of us knows how."

"We need passports to even do that man and I'm fairly certain we don't have those."

"Your crazy McCall. There's no way that would work."

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

That got looks in Isaac's way from Malia, Stiles, and Jackson who just looked back at the three speakers with his arms crossed and just shrugged at them. "As for how we get there, well, Shoichi's already agreed to lead us there."

"And how do ye know the lad won't lead ye to a trap boyo?"

"I wouldn't. I consider Scott McCall to be better Taichou then Kenta. He could have done worse then what had already been done but did not. Taichou help make me realize not all Wolves bad as believed for long time."

Despite his English not being the absolute greatest, the fact they all could hear the sincerity in his voice had greatly surprised them. Even Scott was greatly surprised by that while Melissa just smiled proudly at her son for having clearly inspired someone in such a short amount of time. "Great, guy tries to help kill McCall and now he's basically a fan. Something in the water around here I swear." Muttered Jackson and causing Ethan and Derek to chuckle.

Shoichi just looked at him in a confused way. "But not have drink water here?"

"Never mind man. Never mind." Replied Jackson and Shoichi just nodded, even though he really wanted to understand all that better.

"And Stiles, don't worry about the passports, I've got those covered." Informed Braeden with a smirk.

"Passports? What do you guys need passports for?" Came the voice of one Agent Rafael McCall as he came into the dining room to see everyone gathered around the table.

Everyone looked at one another, curious to see how that was going to play out. "And why is our guest untied? Shouldn't he still be secured?"

"No threat anymore."

Rafael looked at Shoichi in an unsure way until Scott told him he can believe his words. Melissa however voiced something that come to mind just then. "If this Kenta's uncle is the ruler of this place and you guys attack him, wouldn't that be, I don't know… Causing an international incident?"

"I'm hoping Iwao will be understanding enough with all this." Was all Scott would say but he seriously hoped something like that wouldn't end up happening!

"International incident? What are you guys talking about?"

"We are going to Japan Mr. McCall and we are going to respond in kind to the person there who had Scott attacked." Informed Lydia.

"Its gonna be fun." Added Isaac.

"I've always wanted to go to Japan." Threw in Allison as it had been something of a dream of her's to experience the culture there.

Heck, with the way they use to move around, she figured that eventually they would have done that! "We would look so good in those kimonos!" Lydia said excitedly to her best friend and getting a big smile and excited nod from her for it.

"Great, more stuff I have to learn about." Groused Malia but quickly perking up when Stiles whispered something in her ear.

"I'm not so sure my parents would even let me go with you guys."

"I'm not exactly a fighter either guys, so I think me staying behind is probably a good idea."

Scott looked towards Liam and Mason while ignoring the growing look of shock on his dad's face. "I'll try and convince your parents but if you can't go, that'll be fine. You, Mason, and whoever else doesn't go can help keep an eye out for things here."

Mason looked a little relieved by that but was also excited at the chance to help out around here if needed. "Okay, hold on. Just hold on for one minute here." Snapped the agent and getting everyone's attention on him.

"You all can not be seriously considering going all the way to Japan just to make your own response. I mean, its, its crazy! As it is, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact Werewolves exist! So I think you all need to take a step back and start thinking about this rationally and maybe I can make a few calls out that way."

Everyone present just looked on at him. "Those calls would take too long and who knows what could have happened by then." Pointed out Danny logically and gaining nods for it.

"I've already taken care of the flight arrangements so you don't need to worry about that." Added Chris and causing Scott's father to gape at him.

"You can't be serious about this Argent!"

"I am, it may have taken awhile but I've come to trust Scott just as he's come to trust me."

A very tiny part of Allison wished then and there that had happened way earlier on but she was at least pleased with the fact it was happening now. Scott himself definitely appreciated hearing that from Allison's father. "Alright guys, you've heard the plan so let's get ready to get goin'. Liam, let's go talk with your parents."

Liam nodded and the two left with Mason coming along with as Melissa called out that Dr. Geyer was most likely at the hospital as they made their way out. The others soon followed as well, leaving Rafael to look on in shock before he started calling out Scott's name. "Scott! Get back here! SCOTT!"

His son ignoring him caused him to huff in frustration while Melissa looked on. "Damnit! Are you seriously going to allow this to happen Melissa!?"

"I am because I trust our son to know what he's doing. And you need to do the same." Though she doubted he would be willing to do that.

She watched as he huffed in frustration while Shoichi just looked on nervously before clearing his throat. Causing the two aduts to look his way. "Know you not accept apology, but apologize anyway. Hope one day to make up for actions here."

Melissa came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder while her ex watched on warily. "Sweetheart, the fact you are willing to apologize is more than enough to make up for it. It may have taken you awhile but you truly know now to think for yourself rather then be led around by the nose."

The young Kitsune gave her a smile for her words and even bowed to her before making his leave to the front yard, where he would wait for the kind Alpha Wolf and his rather unusual Pack to make their return. In the end, Satomi and her Pack, Danny, Derek, Liam, Mason, Sinead, Jackson, Melissa, the Sheriff, Parrish, and Chris remained behind in Beacon Hills while the others flew to Japan to have a word or two with a certain douche bag named Kenta. Unfortunately for the remaining members back in Beacon Hills, they would have to deal with an irate agent McCall since Danny had tricked him into stopping the wrong flight. The flight had felt like it had gone on forever since they were all anxious to get where they needed to be and when they finally got to the entrance of the Kitsu Village, they were all relieved. Though Stiles was rather skeptical of the whole thing until the gate opened and leaving him rather shocked by it. "Shouldn't we… I don't know, be hiding our faces or something?" Asked Ethan as they came inside.

Shoichi quickly told him not to worry about it since he's with them. Ethan still had his doubts about it but didn't say anything further as they walked on until Shoichi's mother rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug. A whole lot of Japanese was spoken in that moment but the group could hear the mix of worry and happiness aimed at her son. Thanks to the Japanese Scott had learned from Satomi, he could tell that Shoichi's mother was very concerned about them. So he made it a point to speak to her in Japanese, letting her know not to worry about him and his friends as they were all friends of Kira Yukimura's. After that, things went a little easier and the group was able to get on their way. Though Shoichi's mother was quick to tell her son he had better be home soon for dinner. As they went, he looked at the group with embarrassment on his face. "Apologies for such sight. Mother is… Well, mother."

Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. "Ahh don't worry about it man. A mom's gonna do what a mom's gonna do when it comes to her kid." Though he did feel a bit melancholy about the whole thing but shook it off as now wasn't the time for that kind of thing.

Even grabbing and squeezing Malia's hand in comfort as he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking about at that moment. Once they reached the palace, they were stopped by a lone guard that Shoichi quickly started to converse with in his native tongue. But it seemed like things weren't going so well if the guard's words and actions were anything to go by. Malia ended up knocking the lone guard out much to the shock of the others. "What? It was taking too long." Defended the girl while Stiles grinned at his girl.

Braeden and Ethan quickly put the knocked out guard in an out of the way place and once the two returned, the former US Marshal stepped in front of the door with her shotgun at the ready after having taken it out of the bag she'd been carrying. Stiles doing the same with his Tomahawk and Warclub. "Right then, let's get this party started." Spoke Braeden and kicked the doors open.

They were greeted by a few guards and other various people inside of the palace and one guard quickly came up to them and told them to stop where they were. "Sorry but can't do that." Replied the woman and Shoichi quickly tried to diffuse the situation before it could get out of hand.

Unfortunately for the young Wind Kitsune, it didn't work and an all out brawl began in the outer room that led to the main room Iwao and his council ran things from. He made sure to stay out of the way as he watched the fight go on in shock as it was made very apparent that these teenagers were quite capable of fighting. Dai soon made his way out of the main room's doors but was blasted back through them thanks to the one known as Lydia. Shoichi had never met a Banshee before so it was quite the interesting experience and he felt himself lucky he hadn't had her scream aimed at him! The group plus Shoichi made their way into the main room where it looked like an intense stand off was being held. Kira herself called out to Scott in a tone filled with great surprise. "And just who the Hell are you fools!?" Demanded Kenta angerly as he took a step towards them.

The fact several looked to be Werewolves greatly angered him! "And Shoichi, it appears you were not killed after all. That is good, I didn't want to have to replace one of my own."

Shoichi stepped forward while the others looked on. But not before Stiles got a word in. "Oh, we're just a few out of towners who thought a visit out here would be a nice way to spend our time. Though we had a rude welcoming which so wasn't cool."

"Yeah, so sorry for the mess." Threw in Isaac unapologetically with a shrug.

Their words got them a sneer from the would be King. "I no longer part of group Kenta, group full of bullies and I no bully. You want Scott McCall dead but that fail and I see he great man. Make me want to be like him." He then took off his leather jacket and threw it away from him and towards Kenta.

Who was definitely not happy! Scott then stepped up next to Shoichi. "I'm Scott McCall by the way. And I'd appreciate it if you let my girlfriend and her parents go."

Kenta was about to make a response that would have been insulting but Dai rushed at the Alpha with a dagger that was awash in flame courtesy of his FoxFire. Only to quickly find himself on his knees, screaming in pain as his FoxFire faded and the dagger dropped from his now broken arm. "You damned Wolf! You dare to enter MY kingdom and make demands of ME!? I will NOT HAVE IT! GET HIM!" Snarled the Forest Kitsune angerly as his orange eyes glowed brightly.

His entire group went after Scott, who quickly started to fight them all, managing to even surprise his friends and the Yukimuras in the process since none of them had known just how good he had gotten! The young teenaged Alpha wasn't even bothering to hold back and it was providing further shock to everyone present that knew him. Hell, it felt like a scene out of Donnie Yen's IP Man movie for that matter as he took on all of Kenta's boys. Soon, they were all downed and those not knocked out were moaning from the pain they were in and feeling grateful as Hell for the fact they had the ability to heal or they would be spending a long time in the hospital! Scott looked up towards Kenta after downing the last of his group while on one knee with angry red eyes. "LET THEM GO!" Roared out the Alpha, who was done playing games.

Kenta seethed in pure rage over the fact his entire crew had been pretty much decimated by a damned mis-begotten Werewolf! But his skill was no match for his as he had been around for three hundred years and would use that to his advantage! He would revel in the fact that it would be him after all who ended this damned Wolf's life. "I will consider it if you can best me in a duel Wolf. If you lose, you leave and I am free to marry Kira and you, your friends, and her parents never make contact with her again."

"Like Hell!" Yelled out both Ken and Noshiko angerly.

The jerk smirked at the two and it made Noshiko in particular want to beat the ever loving Hell out of him while her husband held him in place for her. "Kenta, as your uncle and king, I demand you stop this at once! Do so now and your punishment will not be as severe!"

"Oh shut the Hell up old fool." Sneered the arrogant jerk before looking back to Scott.

"Well Wolf? What do you say?"

Scott stood up and walked towards him. "I could fight you right here and now but I won't."

Kira and the others gasped at him in shock over that one while Kenta just smirked at him. "Ahh… Coming to see things my way then? Perhaps you aren't as stupid as I thought you to be Wolf."

"Actually, no. I can't fight you cause its not my fight to fight. That is Kira's right and I can't take that away from her."

That admission was not something anyone was expecting and Kira felt rather happy as her heart burst wth joy over the fact her boyfriend believed so strongly in her! Lydia and Allison looked at one another and smiled at one another, happy as can be that their Alpha and friend was going this route. Kenta put his head back as he laughed loudly before finally looking back at Scott. "Hah! You think my intended, a girl who's place is to only be a trophy could truly best her superior!? That Wolf is laughable!"

He continued to laugh until Scott started to talk again. "Well if you're so sure of yourself, why don't you let her take the challenge then? Unless you're too afraid to do it."

"Me? Afraid? Hah! Fine! I will show proof that I am her superior." Hell, even with the training she got but had no need for would prove inadequate to his own!

Scott grinned on the inside, pleased that his words had provoked the right response. A flash of metal caught their eyes and Kira soon had her sword in hand and in a stance, ready to fight. "What!? When did you learn to Summon!?" The arrogant prick had somehow failed to see her learn that Tail!

"That's for me to know and you to never find out Yatsume." Replied the girl insultingly.

The man fumed over the insult. "I swear to you here and now Koishii, you will learn to respect your betters."

"Let me know when you see one. Now, we gonna talk or what? Cause I've had enough of hearing your voice."

Braeden could be heard giving some proud praise over the girl's smack talk, making for a few grins in the process. Kenta huffed but said nothing as he went into his own battle ready stance with his own sword. Nothing was said as the two faced off with one another, each with a burning desire to put an end to this whole thing in a satisfactory way. Kenta would be the first to move however with a yell and Kira would soon do the same, causing their swords to clash together loudly. The fight was now on and Stiles wished he had some popcorn for it while he and the others cheered their friend on!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Holy damn did that get long! Hope you guys enjoyed this a great deal! Shoichi means Soaring First (Son) as well. Up Next: A fight for the ages!**


	15. Kira Vs Kenta

**Chapter 15**

 **Kira Vs. Kenta**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go folks! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Great to hear you enjoyed chapter 14 Angela! I certainly hope you and everyone else reading this new chapter will enjoy it just as much! Now… On with the show!**

* * *

After the initial clash of their swords, Kira and Kenta began a back and forth dance with their swords clanging against one another's. Each trying to get in a strike on the other's body in the attempt to help secure themselves a victory. For Kira, she wanted to beat him so that he could be taught a lesson in humility in the hopes it might actually change him for the better. Then go and grab Scott and kiss him until a need for air was damn strong. Though she honestly doubted Yatsume would actually change after having his ass handed to him by a girl! But hey, one could hope at least! For Kenta, he didn't want to just beat his little Koishii… No, he wanted to absolutely humiliate her so badly she never would want to pick up a sword again. Her shame would be so great that she would practically demand for her family and the other outsiders to leave and never return. He would then force her to aide him in ousting his uncle and taking the throne for himself that he would henceforth rule over the Kingdom of the Kitsune for centuries to come.

It would be most glorious and he would even be salivating at the thought of it all right now if it wasn't for the fact he was currently involved in such a foolish endeavor against his Koishii. But she was young yet, but he was certain she would gain the amount of wisdom she needed in order to be a proper wife for him. Hell, perhaps he would have her kill the fool Wolf who dared to harm his Elite and think himself worthy of his Koishii! Kenta then hissed from the small amount of pain that had been felt on his forearm, making him look towards a smug looking Kira. "Shouldn't be so lost in thought while in a fight. Things like that could get you killed… Yatsume."

Kenta snarled at her but said nothing as he went at her once again with his sword. Their Fox auras were even already starting to show as the fight went on, though an interesting thing was is that Kira's aura had electricity arcing all through out it and it made the would be King briefly wonder if he would be shocked by it if he got too close. Though he was certainly in no hurry to test that bit of wondering out however! The man had to jump a good distance away from Kira after she had jumped into the air and came at him from there with the intent to strike him with her blade. The resulting action had left some smoke and dust and everyone would quickly see that a small crater had been left in the floor once the smoke cleared up. Extending one of his hands with a smirk on his lips, roots shot out of it and straight towards Kira. Who was certainly willing to meet the oncoming roots head on with her sword and cut every bit of it.

She ended up having to dodge when one of the roots came for her ankle in an attempt to trip her up. That root also met its end. Kira then watched as Kenta spat out greenish yellow looking spores from his mouth that started to come towards her. "Hah! You've no defense against my poisonous spores Koishii! They will certainly win me this battle!" Ahh, it felt good to be 450 years old!

Standing where she was with a frown on her face while Shoichi was about ready to use his Wind abilities to blow away the spores. Putting her sword outwards in a horizontal position and leaving the others wondering what it is she was up too, she started to spin it with both hands and it wasn't before long that the sword itself was spinning rapidly and electricity could be seen sparking as well. Kira remained right where she was as the poionous spores began to meet with the spinning electrical blade. The result would be that the spores would be burned away thanks to the friction developed by the spinning blade, along with the electricity being generated in the process. Once she was satisfied with her work, Kira went into a ready position to attack as her eyes glowed a bright orange. "Done trying to cheat now?"

Kenta was not happy with his latest attack failing as it should just not be possible! "HOW!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? I AM 450 YEARS OLD! YOU ARE MERELY A KIT COMPARED TO ME!" Raged the man.

Isaac leaned over to Allison with his arms crossed and said something that was pretty much on all their minds. "Now that's a genuine badass right there."

Thanks to his Wolf hearing, Scott was easily able to hear that and couldn't help but grin proudly over just how true that is about the girl he's in love with. Hell, watching her right now was making him fall even more in love with her! Kira smirked briefly before going back to a serious expression. "What can I say? I've had some really good teachers here."

"But I have seen your training! You should not be at this level at all damnit!"

"No, you only saw what we wanted you to see." The man huffed in annoyance over that.

Not to mention the fact that fighting against threats in Beacon Hills was a good way to get in some experience too! "I… Do NOT approve!"

"And I don't care! Great how that works huh?"

A sneer came her way and it wasn't long before he charged at her again. "I'LL SHOW YOUUUUU!"

As he charged at her, he caught sight of a nearby planted Draceana Draco plant and used his Forest abilities to change the nature of the leaves on it to be sharper and then used his connection to plant life to send them towards Kira without her realizing it. If it wasn't for her father she would never have realized they were coming for her and thankfully was able to move out of the way. Though quite a few had managed to get her in the shoulder and arm as she dodged, making her hiss in slight pain. She then had to quickly move out of the way when Kenta went to slash at her and managing to slice off a few strands of hair in the process. He smirked at Kira as she glared at him while crouching a bit before lannching herself at him. "I knew you could not resist me!" Their blades met once again and soon they were nothing but blurs as sparks flew from their clanging swords.

"Damn!" Called out a stunned Stiles and causing everyone else to nod in agreement.

"They make you guys look slow." Remarked Allison offhandedly as she continued to stare at the two fighting blurs.

None of them could really dispute that since it was clear as day to see! "If she ever tried out for the school track team, she would win it all and maybe even get the Captaincy." Theorized Lydia and wondered if she could talk her friend into doing that?

"Captains Yukimura-McCall, hand in hand together. Gotta nice ring to it." Added Ethan with a grin on his face.

"Correction Ethan, McCall-Yukimura!" Called out Noshiko and causing Scott to blush at the implied implication behind those words, making for the group to chuckle.

Kira ended up stumbling a bit thanks to her mother's remark and got a cut to the side for it. But she managed to make up for it by slicing his upper leg and earning herself a grunt of pain for it from her unwanted suitor. She then used some of her Thunder Effect to throw him back hard enough into a pillar. Kenta fell to his knees and hands after that as his rage increased, uncaring about the crater in the pillar he had left and the dust on his back. Forcing himself to his feet as he grabbed his sword, he looked towards Kira with seething rage to be seen in his eyes as he covered his sword's blade in vines with some very sharp thorns sticking outwards. The vines themselves were a bit thick as it would make it harder for his Koishii's abilities or her sword to eliminate them. It would make his own sword slightly heavier but he didn't care as he was looking to win at all costs to ensure she would know her place. Kira frowned at him when she watched what he did and immediately decided to have electricity coursing all over her blade. The two then charged at one another once more. "You'll find things a bit harder then before Koishii! Submit now or be greatly humiliated!"

"NO THANKS!" Yelled out Kira as the two fought.

At one point, the two crossed swords and began to hold them against one another while using their strength to try and push back the other. Kira could see black marks all across the thickened vines and hoped that before long they would be eradicated completely as they were damned annoying alongside the thorns! Had she paid more attention to Kenta however, she would have seen him smirk as he got himself a nice little idea and she barely had a second to register what happened next when he used his speed to duck and leg sweep her. Sending her to the ground in a pained heap and causing the others to shout out unhappy remarks about the low blow. The young Thunder Kitsune barely had time to move out of the way of his oncoming blade and had to hiss in pain when it captured a few strands of her hair and making her lose a little more hair cause of it. "And I so loved your long hair my Koishii, pity it will have to be cut as I will not be seen with a Wife with horrible looking hair."

Kira didn't bother to respond verbally and just charged at him at once more. And at the last second when he went to strike at her, she used her speed to duck it while changing the position of her sword to its flatside and then slamming it right into the arrogant Fox's stomach. Causing him to double over from the pain with blood coming out of his mouth before being thrown back by another use of her Thunder Effect. Kenta ended up being slammed into the wall and it wasn't long before he was on the ground again while Kira remained where she was. They all watched as Kenta struggled to force himself to get up and only managing to make it to one knee. "You… Insolent bitch!" Snarled out the man as he forced himself to look up towards her.

He merely got a smirk back as then to the shock of everyone including himself, he found himself screaming loudly in pain as electricity coursed all around him with his arms wide open and his head looking upwards. Smoke was soon coming off of him as he continued to be electrocuted until finally, mercifully, the surging electricity stopped. Allowing him a moment to breathe as he looked towards Kira. "How…!?" Asked the electrocuted man hoarsely.

Which was something everyone wanted to know! Kira walked towards him but made sure to keep a good amount of distance from him. "I used my FoxFire to transfer some of my power through the blade and into you when I hit you with the flatside of my sword."

"Shouldn't… Be, be possible!" Gasped out the man painfully.

Kira merely shrugged at him. "Masuyo is a really good teacher Yatsume. She helped me to learn how to put time delays on any electrical based attacks along with teaching me how to correctly apply just enough so as not to cause permanent harm or death. So congratulations! You're the first to try out the Arc Strike Delay!"

Yeah, she knew that probably sounded lame but hey, she didn't care! Everyone started to cheer for her and Scott was even about to rush to her and pull her into a hug and kiss when Iwao himself began to clap as he walked up to the two combatants. "Well done Young Thunder, you have learned well in your time here." She blushed and smiled happily at the man for his kind words to her.

She and the others then watched as he gained a grim expression on his face as he looked towards his wayward nephew. "I once made a promise to your father long ago that I would watch out for you Kenta. But your actions today and actions of the past has made it clear that I can no longer honor that promise." Everyone present started to have a pretty good idea where this was going and Kenta himself was not liking it at all!

Though he was quickly silenced by his uncle as the man had no desire to hear him speak at that point. "From this point onwards, I hereby banish you from the Kingdom of the Kitsune for your crimes of attempted usurping, blasphemy, attempted murder, and harrassment of a young woman who made it clear time and time again she wanted nothing to do with you. Your co-horts will remain here in the hopes they can be re-habilitated into good upstanding citizens. Though I feel your lack of influence will greatly help in that area."

Kenta could only stare in shock though it wasn't to last long as he finally fell to the floor in an unscious heap due to all the pain he was feeling. "Guards, see to it Kenta's men aside from Shoichi are placed in cells for the time being. I then want Kenta himself taken to the outside world and left at the tourist building where they will do whatever is necessary." He knew that was harsh but in that moment he couldn't really care as he was just done with his nephew's antics.

Antics that were of a greatly unkind nature and many within the village itself had been growing tired of it for some time now. Even calling for stern actions to be taken and now was the time for it as it could no longer be left alone in the hopes he would improve his attitude. Kira and Scott could be seen running towards one another and soon found themselves hugging one another tightly before sharing a deep passionate kiss while the others cheered and catcalled at the two. Even Noshiko could be seen happily smiling at the two re-united teenagers. The two teens then ended their kiss and they all watched as their two friends stared in one another's eyes while Scott cupped Kira's face with his hands while she kept her hands clasped together around his neck. "You were amazing babe!" Spoke Scott with his voice filled with adoration and love for the girl who's face he had in his hands.

Kira smiled widely at him and kissed him again for a few seconds. After pulling away she started to speak. "Your support and belief in me meant so much to me. I love you Scott!"

She watched as his eyes light up in pure happiness. "And I love you with all my heart Kira." Responded the young man softly and the two met once more in a passionate kiss. Earning themselves even more cheers from their friends and even her parents!

Iwao watched the scene of the two happily in love teens with a smile on his face as his guards did as ordered. "Ahh… Young love. A truly wonderful thing."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: WOOOO! Hope you guys enjoyed that! More to come soon and I think you guys are gonna enjoy it! As what happens when love is in the air and a beautiful waterfall is around? Well… You'll see!**


	16. Out By The Waterfall

**Chapter 16**

 **Out By**

 **The Waterfall**

 **Disclaimer: Angela… I'm not gonna lie, reading your review the day I got it made my freakin' day. Sorry it took so long but here is the cure! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Warning: Warning, this chapter gets graphic in a good way.**

* * *

Shortly after the reunion of Scott and Kira and the removal of Kenta from the Kingdom of the Kitsune saw a village wide spur of the moment celebration in honor of Kira's victory against the not so dearly departed individual who'd been an absolute pain in the ass for many people in the village. Not only was the celebration being held in her honor, but also in the honor of Scott and the Pack for all they'd done so far back in Beacon Hills. Needless to say, it had left Scott blushing as red as a tomato alongside Kira and none of their friends could really take the time to laugh considering how stunned they'd all been to have something like the village wide celebration done up for them. Though Ken and Noshiko were glowing with pride and happiness where their daughter was concerned and couldn't wait to tell the parents back home about what had happened. But they were also greatly proud of Scott in how he handled everything and privately, Noshiko wanted to challenge him in a fight just to see how he'd do! Especially after learning that her old friend Satomi had been instrumental in his training.

Ol' Iwao was especially pleased when none of the kids of the village stayed away from the Werewolves and that none of the parents pulled their children away from them. Isaac, much to Allison's amusement had been giving various kids piggy back rides and making various vehicle noises at times while doing so. Stiles couldn't help but find it amusing anytime he saw Lydia talking to various adults about science and the like and some of them not even understanding what the heck she was talking about! Scott and Kira hardly stayed apart from one another while they played around with the kids and even flew kites with them. Braeden and Malia kept themselves occupied by discussing battle tactics with Iwao's village guards, something that Ethan was an attentive listener too as well when he didn't have kids and even a few teenaged girls wanting him to go and have fun with them. As it grew dark, Masuyo quietly pulled Kira to the side to have a little chat with her. "Again my student, I must give praise where it is due for your battle against Kenta. I only wish I had been there myself to witness it."

Kira couldn't help but blush and duck her head at her mentor's words. "I, I'm not sure I would have been able to do it if I hadn't of been for you and some of my other trainers. So thank you Sensei." Replied the girl as she looked up with that blush still present and gave a slight bow.

One that was returned by Masuyo shortly afterwards. She then gave a small smile that had Kira wondering what it meant. "I have a feeling you and your suitor will be looking to find somewhere private very soon. Correct?"

That blush of Kira's only intensified over that statement! "Umm…. How, how did you even know that!?" It would be so embarrassing had anyone heard her and Scott's whispers of some private time!

"Because, older I may be, but I still can quite vividly remember how wild young love can be Young Thunder. Only the young and naive would be unable to see what's likely to happen next." Replied the woman with a smirk and making the Japanese teen groan in slight embarrassment.

Masuyo then handed the girl a folded up cloth and a small red colored vial, making Kira look at it in confusion. "Umm… What are these?"

"The cloth is a special item we've created that can expand its size. Useful if you're not looking to damage your clothing due to the elements of nature."

Kira had a pretty good feeling on just why exactly her mentor was giving her this thing and it was making her face feel heated up again! Something that got her a knowing look from her mentor too for that matter. "The vial in your other hand contains a potion that was also developed here. Useful for those not looking to get pregnant but want to be able to completely feel one another to their very cores. Something tells me your suitor did not bring protection with him when he made the plan to come here and I've a feeling the two of you would wish for an opportunity to completely feel one another after recent events and this potion will allow that without worries."

"Oh God..." Groaned the younger girl but a part of her liked the idea of the potion's effects!

"She actually prefers the name Inari but I can understand the mistaken name choice." Joked the older woman and making Kira roll her eyes.

Masuyo didn't joke that often but when she did it had one wanting to roll their eyes over it. Something Kira had a feeling on that she only did it on purpose just to get that kind of reaction and wasn't alone in that belief either! Scott then came up to the two with a smile on his lips as Kira quickly pocketed the two items in her jacket pockets. "Hey! I'm not interrupting anything important am I?"

A smile came from the older woman. "Of course not Young Alpha. Just discussing womanly things is all." Re-assured the woman.

Scott gave a nod of understanding while thinking he probably didn't want to know what those 'womanly things' were. Something he'd learned about the hard way once thanks to his mom, Allison, and Lydia. "I hear the waterfall is a lovely place to be at this time of the night." Added Masuyo cryptically before walking off, but not before giving off a wink to Kira.

Who definitely caught on quickly as the waterfall her mentor referred too was one of the few that was located within the land of the Kitsu Village. It was called the Luna Fall as it had the mesmerizing tendency to sparkle when the moon shone its light on it and even when it wasn't shining its light on it. No one had quite been able to figure it out just yet but they didn't really care as it was a beautiful sight to witness. It was also a great place for dates and the like too. "Waterfall?" Asked Scott curiously.

Taking his hand, Kira smiled at him and told him to come with her. Which he certainly didn't have a problem with as he trailed behind her a little to admire the view the jeans she had on was giving him. "Keep admiring baby and it'll take us longer to get to where we're going." Teased the girl as they went onwards.

Scott smiled ruefully at her for knowing once again just what exactly he was thinking. He could do the same with her but she seemed to be way better at it then him but he certainly didn't mind! It was something he never had been able to develop with Allison and the fact he developed it with Kira made their relationship that much more unique in his eyes. Taking one last look at the view of her rear, he stepped up besides her and walked alongside the girl he'd been aching to see for several months now. Their reunion kiss had felt amazing but he felt it wasn't enough after all their time apart and Kira likewise felt the same way. Eventually the happy couple found themselves a few miles away from the village and Scott found himself wowed by that considering how massive an effort it seemed to be to hide so much. And when he caught sight of the Luna Fall, his breath got caught in his throat at its beauty. Kira took a look at him and smiled at her boyfriend's wowed expression and even stood in front of him pretty closely while looking up at him with her hands clasped at the back of his neck. "What do you think?" Asked the girl softly as she trailed kisses on his jaw line.

At first he didn't say anything as he was too mesmerized by the sight of the sparkling waterfall. "Its… Its beautiful." Replied the teenager finally before closing his eyes at the pleasant sensation he was getting from Kira nibbling on his ear.

His hands moved down her backside to her ass cheeks and he squeezed them as he started to give her neck some attention, earning himself a moan from his girl. Their lips eventually met and soon their tongues were meeting as they held one another closely. It was practically Heaven for the two youngsters as they made out and hands did a little roaming around. Eventually, Kira stepped back from him with a little smile on her lips as he pouted at the loss of contact. He watched as she took out a small glass vial from one of her pockets and drank what was inside. "What was that?"

"Just a little gift Masuyo gave me." Answered the girl as she re-pocketed the vial in her jacket before taking it off and gently putting it on a near by large boulder.

She gave him a rather enticing look and the hunger for him was clear to see in her eyes as she pulled off her shirt, followed by her bra and shoes. She then turned around as Scott looked on with desire as she took off her socks and then slowly lowered her pants while looking at him from the corner of her eye. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight he was seeing as she then just as slowly took off her panties, giving him a damn good look at her ass and pussy. The sight making his pants feel rather tight as well. Kira then took a few steps towards the lake before looking back at him. "Gonna join me baby?"

She giggled as his eyes turned red and he growled at her as he began to quickly get his clothes off while she ran into the somewhat chilly water. He eventually met her there and the two lost themselves in one another's mouths as she wrapped her legs around him but kept his dick captured between their bodies as they made out and touched one another. The two even chased one another around in the lake, their laughter filling the air before they eventually made their way back to the large boulder where their stuff was. Walking over to the boulder, she brought out the cloth Masuyo had given her. Looking at it for a few seconds as Scott did the same over her shoulder as he pressed himself tightly against her ass that had her moaning a little at the contact while his hands played with her breasts. Unfolding it, she thrust it forward like she would a bed sheet and both herself and Scott were amazed when it enlarged. Stepping away she placed it on the ground and made certain it was spread out before laying on her back. Giving a look to Scott, he quickly joined her as he didn't need to be told twice!

They rolled around on the enlarged cloth as they made out, stroked, fingered, sucked, and ate. The fact they were so out in the open added another level of excitemet to the whole thing though both were really hoping they wouldn't be caught. Eventually, his cock rubbed against the entrance of her pussy and it was a feeling Kira liked a great deal. But then Scott grew nervous and a little disappointed as he remembered the fact he didn't have a condom on him and said as much. Kira only smiled at him and told him that the vial she drank from made it so they wouldn't have to worry about anything like pregnancy. That surprised him a lot and after a little coaxing that her mentor wouldn't fool with them like that, he soon slid himself inside her. The sensation making her gasp and even he felt amazed by the sensation of being inside of her for the first time without a condom. Looking into her eyes as she his, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Kira." He told her softly against those lips he loved so much.

"I love you too Scott." Replied Kira just as softly before biting on his lower lip and nibbling on it.

Scott soon started to thrust inside her, slow and soft at first as her hands ran up and down his back while he sucked and licked on her neck before giving attention to her lips. As he went on and her nails dug into his back with her legs occasionally wrapping around his waist, his speed went faster and some of his thrusts were more harder. Making for louder moans from the girl he loved with everything he had. Eventually he found himself on his back with her on top and giving him a very lustful look as she started to ride him. Even leaning back and placing her hands on his legs as she did so while his own hands rubbed against her front and even playing with her nipples. Her glistening body shining thanks to the light emitting from the waterfall was a beautiful sight to behold for the young man as she continued to ride him slow and easy and then hard and fast. Something that was like a mix of Heaven and Hell for the teenager but he loved it regardless just as he knew she did as well when he did it to her. They soon found themselves on their sides with her back against him and his cock thrusting inside her as their tongues met one another's.

The fact the enlarged cloth kept them from feeling any irritation from the ground didn't even register in their minds thanks to their passion. Passion that was soon coming to a close as he gave his final thrusts inside her before cumming into her. The sensation was new for Kira but she loved it all the same as it came from the man she loves with all her heart. He yelled her name aloud as he emptied himself inside her and she yelled his name as she also began to cum as well for what was actually the second time during their passionate moment together. Scott then found himself on his back, panting from their love making and Kira soon cuddled against him with her head on his chest. Their naked sweaty bodies being something she enjoyed greatly as she wanted to be as close to him as possible after all the time apart. Heck, she had loved moments like this in the short amount of time they had together before coming to Japan when they had started to explore things like this.

Things were quiet between the two as they listened to the sounds of the various creatures and insects the area had to offer. Her fingers trailing along his chest as his own trailed down her back, giving a pleasant shiver down it. She gave his chest a kiss as she sighed in pure contentment. "I love you."

Scott raised his head and looked down at her with a happy smile on his lips. "I love you too baby."

Another sigh of contentment escaped her and it wasn't long before she started to speak again. "I… I know we're young and all… But, well, I'm pretty certain I want to be with you beyond high school. Beyond college and for however long life will allow us to be. Being told you were dead about killed me Scott as it felt like a piece of me had been ripped out…"

She felt him hold her more tightly to him and it was something she appreciated a great deal. "I want the same thing Kira. I don't care if we are considered young but like you I am certain of what I feel when it comes to you. As it is, after all we've experienced, I wouldn't even consider us as young anymore. At least in experience with life and death situations anyway. I love you Kira and I want to be with you for a really long time."

Kira leaned up with a happy smile on her lips and kissed him softly before looking into his eyes. "Then I guess you'll have to get used to being called Mr. Yukimura then baby." She told him teasingly as he rolled his eyes at her good naturedly.

"A small price to pay I guess when it comes to us being by each other's sides."

He grinned when she swatted him on the chest before kissing him soundly as that same hand trailed down to play with a certain part of him. She smiled against his lips as she felt him harden and then broke contact with those lips she loved a great deal. "Love you." She told him softly and seriously and it wasn't long before they were making love once again.

 **Hour and a Half Later in the Kitsu Village**

It'd be almost two hours later when the happily re-united lovers made their return to the village and it looked like things had died down as it looked like quite a few of the residents were in their homes and likely in beds. Those who were still out and about just looked their way with nods and smiles in their directions. Nods and smiles they were happy to return as well. They stopped by the house that they were living in for the time being but found that no one had returned. Making the two figure that they were probably at the palace still for whatever reason. The guards let them enter and it'd be where Iwao sat that they would find their friends and Kira's family sitting at a large table chatting happily with one another. It'd be Braeden who'd spot the two and with a grin greeted the two. "Welcome back to society you two, I trust you were careful?"

"I'm not so sure they were Brae, I mean those howls and even that thunder was pretty darn tellin'." Spoke up Stiles with a grin.

The mercernary just grinned at him for that one while Kira just flushed in embarrassment. "Now now you two, its a perfectly natural reaction for two individuals so in love." Added Ken.

"Ken is correct and others should aspire to have such heights in their love like my daughter and her intended." Noshiko said with a smile on her lips.

"Think me and Sti could get tips then?" Asked Malia seriously. Though a grin was fighting to break through.

Noshiko looked at her for a moment and pretended as if she was seriously considering that. "I'm certain you could Malia. I'm most certain you could. But be gentle in getting those tips as it wouldn't due to scare them off after all."

Malia nodded while Kira just hid her face in Scott's chest who was gaping at the group in shock. "You think she puts quite the shock to their sex life to get those kinds of howls?" Asked Allison curiously, causing Isaac, Lydia, and Ethan to snort loudly in an attempt to hold back their laughter.

"You guys aren't invited to the wedding." Groused Scott seriously.

That made everyone look at the teenager in shock. Even Iwao was sitting at the edge of his seat in anticipation! "W-wedding!? When did you buy a ring Scott McCall!?" Asked Lydia demandingly as this was a huge thing damnit!

Kira grinned into her man's chest as she knew exactly what he was doing with them! "I'm gonna be best man right? I mean we've been best friends and brothers for as long as we can remember so its only natural." Stiles would kick his ass if that wasn't the case!

"Let someone else have that honor." Cut in Ethan.

"Yeah, like me." Threw in Isaac.

That got him twin glares from both Stiles and Ethan while Scott fought hard not to start laughing. Even Kira was struggling with it! "I think you'll find that the honor of best man goes to me." Said a smug Ken.

Earning himself three glares from the boys while he continued to look on smugly. Shoichi for his part was greatly unsure of everything going on so he just remained quiet. Scott finally started laughing at the group, causing them to look his way in confusion. "Dude, what the Hell is so funny!? This is you're wedding we're talkin' about here!" Raved Stiles and Malia had to lean away to avoid being hit by his flailing arms.

His best friend got himself under control a minute or two later and smirked at the group. "There is no wedding guys."

"WHAT!?" Came the entire group's response.

Well aside from Iwao as he sat back in amusement after realizing what was going on. Kira then looked at them with a smile on her lips. "Yeah, we're actually thinking of just eloping in Vegas when we get back to Beacon Hills."

"WHAT!?"

Scott just nodded in agreement. "We figure its easier and less expensive that way."

Various protests were made about that until the two lovers started to crack up in laughter. "God, you guys are so easy!" Crowed Kira in amusement.

"Is very confused..." Muttered Shoichi off to the side.

"I must admit I am much like Shoichi is." Grumbled Noshiko with a glare in their direction with Ken nodding in agreement on that one.

Kira and Scott just grinned at them. "There is no eloping." Kira told them.

"There isn't even a proposal. Yet." Threw in Scott with a loving look towards Kira that was met with one of her own.

That particular news had both Noshiko and Ken smiling widely while everyone else was stunned by the joke that had been played on them. Ken then walked up to the two with that wide smile on his lips still present and Noshiko was right along with him. "Well, when the time comes, you will not need my blessing as you already have it Scott." Informed the man, greatly surprising Scott in the process and causing Kira to hug her dad tightly.

Noshiko nodded at her husband's words. "And I give my blessing as well. I can not think of another who would be better suited to be my daughter's husband than you."

That surpassed surprise and into the land of stunned for the young Alpha as it had not been something he'd been expecting to hear from Kira's mother! But the fact that not only had Ken gave his blessing, but that Noshiko had too meant a great deal to him. And once he shook himself out of his stunned shock, he bowed to her and she in turn bowed to him. Iwao then stepped forward with a pleased smile on his lips. "It would be my honor to unite you two in marriage when the time comes."

"It would be my honor to have you do so sir." Replied Scott with a bow.

Kira looked on with tears of happiness in her eyes and she honestly couldn't wait for the day he proposed to her. The fact her mom more than her dad was so accepting was a really great thing in her view. Stiles then stepped up with a perplexed look on his face with a finger raised in the air. "Uhh… Are you guys screwin' with us or somethin'?"

The five looked at one another for a moment before looking back at him. "At first? Yep." Was all Scott said finally.

"So… No elopin'?"

"Nope."

"No wedding either?"

Kira shook her head negatively. "Not for awhile." The girl told him.

Stiles stood there dumbfounded, having a very hard time with the fact he and the others had been played so well as it wasn't usually a thing Scott even did! Malia came up behind him with a little grin on her face as as she grabbed his shoulders and helped guide him back to his seat. "I think you guys broke him."

That set off laughter for everyone as it was a rarity to manage a feat like that where Stiles was concerned. Hugs and handshakes happened shortly afterwards over the future of Scott and Kira and they all couldn't wait for that day to arrive. It'd take him a day later to do it, but Stiles would manage to get the two back for their little joke that left him dumbfounded. Although everyone in the village would get treated to the sight of Kira making him dance as he dodged little electrical balls to his feet in retaliation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Think that's a good place to end this chapter and I certainly hope you all enjoyed it! Up next will be the final chapter and I'm thinking strongly of making use of certain season 5 episode 1 moments for it with my own twists to them.**


	17. Back To The Hills!

**Chapter 17**

 **Back To**

 **The Hills!**

 **Disclaimer: This is it y'all, the final chapter! Though I do intend for a sequel featuring my own version of season 5. Along with a side story covering what Isaac and the Argents did in France that eventually leads to a Knighthood. However, may be a bit before I get to those. Note that I am ignoring anything to do with the Dread Doctors' tampering with Kira in my events. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **August 31st, 2012 in Beacon Hills, California around 7:29 PM**

August 31st, the last day and night of Summer freedom for teenagers in Beacon Hills. Well those who attended Beacon Hills High anyway! Though the final night of freedom promised two very interesting if fun things, one being Senior Scribe night where the newest crop of seniors would get to write down their initials for future generations to see on a shelf in the library, and the second thing being Lydia's promise of a wildly fun party down at her Lakehouse to celebrate their status as Seniors. The Pack members that had gone to Japan to get a little payback on a miscreant for trying to attack and kill Scott had made their return to Beacon Hills about three days later but without Scott with them as he'd been allowed to stay with Kira back in the Kitsu Village after getting permission from her parents and from Iwao himself. A little talk with his mom and Deaton before having gone to Japan had been a big help too. Of course a certain Agent was none too happy about it as he had been intending to have a very serious word with his son for gallivanting off to Japan!

And the fact he had to wait til his boy got back did not sit well with him at all! But hey, he could wait a bit. Hell, he'd already managed to do so when he was wanting to know what his son and his friends were up too that kept them from reacting about certain things like they should so this wouldn't kill him any to wait. Even if he did hate every bit of it! Scott's time in the Kitsu Village had been a great one for the young Alpha Werewolf and had allowed for his relationship with Kira to become even more solid then what it already was. His relationship with her parents was even better then what it already was and had even gotten a few training sessions from Noshiko too as well. Scott even made a very serious effort to befriend Shoichi and even tried to get him to stop calling him his Captain but the Wind Kitsune would hear nothing of it, forcing Scott to eventually give up. Some of the advice he got from Iwao was quite valuable too as it would help Scott to be a better leader for his Pack. He and Kira would even have a rather intense and entertaining Staff sparring session that ended with her being the victor. Not that he minded any thanks to being love struck.

Ken had even joked that that was how they could probably handle all future arguments and Noshiko threw in a joke of her own that it would probably make their sex life even more interesting. Something that got Kira blushing and hiding her face in Scott's chest while he could only look at his future mother in law in shock. Causing the centuries old woman to break out into laughter as she walked away hand in hand with her husband. The two young lovebirds would even return to the Luna Waterfall several more times to either just be with one another with no one else around, to make love if they so wanted, and hang out with the village youth as well. Alot of the kids loved to hear Scott's stories about all the things he encountered back home, though he certainly tried his best to keep it from being too scary as he was not looking to cause them nightmares! Bad enough he had those himself from time to time! And when the time came to return to the states, Scott could honestly say he felt saddened by the fact he was leaving such an amazing place. Something Kira found herself feeling too and honestly couldn't wait to come back as soon as she could. Preferably with Scott along for the ride too!

For Noshiko, it was somewhat bittersweet to be leaving her old home once again but the fact she had her family and future son in law with her this time around made it a little better. Ken himself was feeling saddened too and was already making plans to convince his lovely wife to come back here as soon possible. The fact he found himself with a small group who liked to challenge each other to come up with the best quote to out do the other had nothing to do with coming back at all either! Well, that's what he would claim anyway when his wife or daughter said something about it when he started his attempts to make a come back to here. And currently, Scott and the Yukimuras were stuck in traffic on highway 115 for whatever reason during a lull in the storm that was going on while in an area of trees was a blue jeep and two individuals were near it. Well, one was on the hood while the other was leaning up against it. The two individuals in question you wonder? Why none other then Stiles Stilinski and the recently returned Cora Hale!

Who'd been a surprise to see when the Pack had gotten back to the small town and it wasn't long before Malia and Cora were getting along pretty well much to everyone else's surprise! Heck, Cora was just glad to have another family member around, especially a chick who was quite capable of kicking some ass! Cora had decided that she'd spend her final year of high school back in Beacon Hills in addition to sticking around long term as she was tired of being away from those she cared about. Peter's being Eichen didn't bother her any since she'd been kept in the loop about his activities. Which granted, she could easily tell he wasn't entirely on the rails back during the whole Alpha Pack/Darach fiasco. It still bugged her a little that Scott and her big brother had let Deucalion go and that at least one of the twins was still running around. But so long as they weren't causing issues she wouldn't do anything just yet. She was also attempting to tune out Stiles and some master plan of his related to college but despite her attempts to do so, she admired the fact he wanted everyone to stay so closely connected to one another. Pack Mentality obviously had rubbed off on him in her view or perhaps it was just him not wanting to lose the special closeness he and the others had.

A closeness that had developed through many life and death experiences for that matter but it was still a special thing in its own right. At one point she broke into his mutterings about dorm living and the like with some musings of her's. "You ever think that life tries to keep a balance on things? Like it allows for things to be good for awhile and then it shifts over to some bad? Or just keeps things in the middle?"

Stiles looked at her for a moment as he considered that. "Uhh no, actually, I hadn't ever really thought about that until recently. Kinda makes sense though in its own right. Things have been good this Summer minus Scott getting attacked by that Kitsune."

"So things are probably gonna get bad pretty soon then?" Questioned Cora and it seemed just right for Beacon Hills.

A sigh escaped Stiles after that. "Probably, but here's to hopin' not huh?" Replied the teenager with a reassuring smile on his face.

Things went silent for a moment until he asked a question that was on his mind. "You think its been long enough?"

"YES!" Called out a slightly irritated voice and making the two look its way, revealing one Liam Dunbar who was tied up to a tree with some chains.

As despite the work he'd doen with Satomi this past Summer, his control still needed a little work due to his IED and Stiles had felt it was probably a good idea to have him tied up just to be on the safe side. "Hey, we're tryin' to have an adult conversation over here!"

"You're two years older then me. And I'm fine so let me go." Insisted the boy and seconds later the two were coming up to him with Cora pulling out a set of keys from her jacket pocket.

"Its not that we don't trust you Lee." Began Cora even though she barely knew the kid.

"Its that I don't trust you." Threw in Stiles and making her and Liam roll their eyes at him.

"It was one slip up! Not even Scott or Satomi know about it!"

Well, he didn't think the woman did but with her you never really knew! Stiles went on about how a dozen calls had been made to the Police station in the area Liam and his parents had gone to on their family trip too back in late July/early August about a monstrous naked dog boy out on the streets that night and then asked about how that could be a slip up. Cora looked at the kid weirdly for that. "Why were you naked?" Sure it wasn't exactly a very strange thing to do but normally one would do it miles away from civilization!

"It was really hot that night okay? Let me go!"

Cora couldn't help but grin in amusement as it was going to be interesting hanging around this kid. A little while later saw the trio on their way down a back road while a back and forth was going on between Stiles and Liam and thankfully without any problems after the Cuminok Tribe had gotten ahold of his jeep and made a few repairs to it while he and the others had been out in Japan. Stiles still was't sure if whether or not he should thank them or not but at any rate, he was just glad he wouldn't have to deal with his jeep dying or having to make use of duct tape for a good long while. They had nearly gone off the road though when a bolt of lightning had hit the ground in front of them and Stiles couldn't help but make the crack that Scott probably did something to annoy Kira into doing something like that. Liam of course argued against it as he personally believed his Alpha was smarter than to try his luck like that but Cora was of the opinion that all guys, no matter how smart always ended up doing something stupid to earn the ire of their other half. She finished it up by telling him he'd learn about that sort of thing sooner or later once he got his first girlfriend.

"Just make sure she's not a Hunter or somethin' first before you get all love crazed about her alright?"

Liam just rolled his eyes at Stiles. "Right, and how am I gonna know if she's a Hunter? Ask her flat out and hope it doesn't get any unwanted attention?" His biting sarcasm had Cora grinning again while Stiles just glared at him from the rearview mirror.

"Don't make me get a rolled up newspaper alright?" Liam just smirked at him in return.

"He makes a good point you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Groused the ADHD teenager as they drove on while his passengers just grinned in amusement.

Eventually they met up with Malia who greeted Stiles rather enthusiastically, prompting her dad to remind them about his owning a gun and getting Stiles' response. Cora couldn't help but laugh at that and over Liam's attempt to be smooth. She quickly found herself laughing again when it was revealed that their designated driver had been talking about things he shouldn't have been talking about with Liam. _If those two lived together he would seriously be sleeping on the couch_ _for that_ _._ Thought the Hale girl amusedly.

The group then headed out to the hospital where they would be dropping off Liam and hoping that they would possibly meet up with Scott there if it all possible. Though they did end up encountering Danny and Ethan who were there after bringing in a neighbor who'd been hit by a flying tree limb and the two ended up deciding they'd help get Scott and Kira to the group at the high school through the use of their motorcycles as at one point Ethan had taught his boyfriend how to drive one and even bought him one thanks to the access of certain funds that Deucalion had left for him. Leading to a nice little reunion between the four on the highway while the rain had started up again, not that any of them minded it any. The two couples then made off for the high school, though Scott decided to take an alternate route to the high school as he wanted to feel Kira's arms and body on him a little while longer. The two eventually found themselves in the walk way under the bridge their school had with Kira squealing in excitement. "Nothing like the rain to greet us on our first night back huh?" Mentioned the girl with a smile on her lips while Scott just looked at her.

"What are you lookin' at?" She asked seconds later.

"You." He told her with a smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Me? Why would you do something like that?" Asked Kira teasingly.

"Hmm… Well, it could be because its hard to take my eyes off of you as there's just something seriously captivating about you. Or because I know you can kick my ass. Or its cause I am in love with you."

Kira couldn't help but blush at the first part of his words and was smiling widely by the time he was finished speaking. "Hmm… Could it be all three? I kinda get the impression I'm a catch." She told him in a deadpan way while her eyes were alight with humor.

Scott couldn't help but widen his smile at his girl as he pulled her close to him. This action led to the two making out as she pressed him against the wall and soon felt one of his hands cupping her ass. She felt disappointed seconds later when he pulled away from the kiss but then grew a little worried when he had a concerned look on his face. It wasn't long before his head turned to the left and she followed suit and saw a man out in the rain. "Feel free to come in and get out of the rain!" Called out the girl and the man did so.

But the fact he was grinning unsettled her some. "Thanks for the invitation little girl."

Scott frowned and made a step towards him. "We don't want any trouble."

"Oh how sweet, well Scott, the thing is... I'm lookin' to make some trouble as I'm out to take your power for myself!"

"How do you know who I am!?"

The man gave him a chilling grin. "Guess you could say I'm a devoted fan that way. Now come on! Show me your power! Show me the True Alpha who took down Deucalion and broke the Argents and made them shadows of their former selves!" The figure lunged at him and soon Scott and the man were fighting one another.

Kira soon broke in with her belt sword that had been a gift from both Iwao and Masuyo before she had left. Their opponent easily backhanded her to the ground and continued his assault on Scott who was giving as good as he got thanks to all the training he had done over the Summer. Another figure soon showed up as well but quickly had his ass handed to him by their mystery opponent. At one point, Scott even had the man down on one knee until Liam calling out to him momentarily distracted him. Allowing for his opponent to gut him with his claws and he felt strange at first but then it was like his body was rejecting whatever it was the other man was trying to do with his claws. His eyes lit up brightly in red as he forced himself up and broke the man's arm before throwing his bluish glowing claws to the ground.

The man ended up on his knees while Scott looked down at him in annoyance. "I don't know who you are or what you thought you were gonna do just now and I really don't care, but I'm gonna give you a choice to quickly consider. Stay a little longer and I'll break somethin' else or you can run."

The figure looked at him before looking towards Stiles who then spoke up. "I'd choose to run."

And that's what he did as he clutched his broken arm as he fled into the rain. Allowing for Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Liam to gather up as Kira put her sword belt back on. They all exchanged smiles with one another. "Well, nothing like a little excitement to greet us for the new year." Remarked Stiles sarcastically.

His and the others' attention was soon grabbed by their mystery guest who walked up to them slowly with a smile on his face. "Hey Scott, been a long time."

"I know you?"

"Way back in the fourth grade man." Replied the mystery teenager with that smile still present.

Scott looked surprised as that brought something to the forefront of his mind. "Theo!?"

"Heh, yeah I guess you wouldn't be able to recognize me after bein' gone for the past few years man. But trust me, I never thought I'd be able to see you or Stiles again. But when I heard about a True Alpha being here in Beacon Hills a few months back and that his name is Scott McCall I knew I had to come back."

"Why?" Asked Stiles in a slightly suspicious way.

"Cause, I want to be part of the Pack. Took a lot of convincing but I got my parents to move back here so I could do it."

Theo then gave them all one last smile before walking off, but not before he made one final comment. "I'll see you guys around."

As he walked off, Stiles voiced something that was on his mind. "Does anyone else find that suspicious or is it just me?"

"Probably just you." Replied Liam snarkily with a shrug and getting a glare for it.

Scott just looked onwards in silence for a few seconds until he finally spoke what was on his mind. "To be honest, I'm more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me." Spoke the teenaged Alpha as he crouched down to grab the claws that had broken off the man's hand and pocketed them.

Kira put a hand on his shoulder as a source of comfort, getting an appreciative smile from her man and even a kiss. The group began to walk onwards towards the school with Liam breaking off to head on back to the hospital since this was a Seniors thing for the most part. As they made it into the hallway, Malia's phone buzzed and when she looked at it her face showed her clear surprise of what the message had said. "Well?" Asked Stiles curiously and a bit impatiently as he could feel her surprise through their Bond.

She looked up at him and a smile began to slowly blossom on her face. "I'm in! I get to be a Senior with you guys!"

The three with her all cheered for her and Stiles wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her softly as he let his happiness for her flow through their Bond link, she and Kira then exchanged a hug while Scott looked on proudly. "You've come a long way Malia and I hope to see you go on even longer. Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to bring in the money while Stiles does… Whatever Stiles does." Remarked the young man with a grin while Kira giggled and Stiles fake glared at him as Malia hugged him happily and her face clearly showing her amusement for his words.

"There you guys are! Where you've been!? The whole Senior class is here so if we're doing this, then let's do it!" Called out Lydia to them as she walked up to the small group with Allison, Isaac, Jackson, Cora, Danny, and Ethan along for the ride.

"Oh you know, getting attacked, meeting old friends, and getting all happy that 'Lia's a senior now." Spoke up Stiles in a somewhat sarcastic way.

Allison gave a look of concern while Cora stepped forward. "Are you guys okay? Why didn't you howl!?" Demanded the Hale girl in Scott's direction.

"Cause we had it handled as it was just one guy."

"Yeah, one guy who managed to gut you before you broke his arm and threatened to do more if he didn't tuck tail and run." Chimed in Stiles.

Scott gave him a mild glare that was ineffective on his best friend as he just grinned back. "Yeah, thanks Stiles."

"Anytime buddy, anytime."

"Are you alright!?" Came the concerned tone of Allison as she stepped towards her ex.

"Oh yeah, the healing's already kicking in. Just need to keep my jacket buttoned up so nobody see's the blood or the holes."

The lovely young Argent along with the others let out sighs of relief after hearing that. "Now, I believe we've got a library to get too?" Questioned the Alpha with a smile on his lips.

"That we do." Replied Lydia and they all turned and started to walk towards the library as Scott wrapped an arm around Kira while she did the same to Lydia.

An action Allison and Isaac, along with Danny and Ethan did as well while Cora and Jackson just rolled their eyes at the scene. Eventually the group entered the library and made their way to the second floor where a line of fellow Seniors were each waiting a turn for their chance to write down their initials on a shelf that had years worth of initials from past Seniors. Stiles was the first to write his down and even though Heather had never been part of their class, he chose to write down her initials anyway. Something that Danielle would have a word or two with him about later on as she was glad he had remembered his old friend and honored her memory in the way that he did. The fact he'd seen Derek's initials had been pretty cool to see as well. Lydia was next and quickly placed down her initials and then passed on the marker to Kira who was a little bit concerned about whether or not what they were doing was vandalism. Jackson and Isaac both couldn't help but grin at Lydia's response to that.

Jackson was next to put his and did so happily, followed Malia who had a brief moment of hesitation about what last name to use before ultimately deciding to go with Tate. Cora came next and couldn't help but smile when she saw not only Derek's initials but Laura's too and quickly wrote her's down before passing it on to Scott who then gave it to Isaac as he went to go and wrap an arm around Kira. Isaac also chose to include both Erica and Vernon's initials as well. Danny came next, followed by Ethan who also included Aiden's initials. "They woulda been with us." Said Stiles softly.

"Yeah..." Spoke up Scott next.

"They still are." Said Allison softly and causing everyone, even Jackson to smile.

Isaac kissed her on the forehead while Ethan smiled in appreciation at the girl. The group took their leave back down the stairs and as they walked across the room, Lydia began to speak up loudly. "Remember everyone, party at the Lake House after we're all done here!"

Cheers went up at that as a Lydia Martin party was usually a fantastic time. And the fact this was a Seniors only party promised it would definitely be a very special and fantastic one considering the reason behind it! Mrs. Martin had never been able to sell the place much to her annoyance but once it was learned that her mother, Lydia's grandmother, had actually left the Lake House to Lydia in her Will with an iron clad statement that it could never be sold that annoyance quickly left. The two Martin ladies then came up with a little idea to rent out the place to any interested peoples and the results were so far promising. Tonight however had been reserved for Lydia's Seniors Party and the drinks had already been put in place for the event as it never hurt to be prepared. Sinead would even surprisingly show up as well and she and Lydia would head out towards the dock to speak since everyone was mostly in the house since it was raining off and on.

"Nice little party lass. But a bit too much ruckus fer my tastes." Remarked the older woman as Lydia smiled in amusement at her.

"Mmm, so Jimmy's ruckus is the only kind you can handle then?" She asked teasingly and getting a mock glare for it from the older woman.

"Aye girlie, that little boy would test the patience of a Saint!" Lydia chuckled at the apt descrption where that sandy haired little boy was concerned!

Heck, she still wanted to introduce him to Stiles! Sinead's face then grew serious. "I don't know if ye have felt it like I have, but I've been feelin' an omen in me bones and I don't like it one bit."

A troubled sigh escaped Lydia after hearing that. "I have felt it actually. Seemed to only get worse when Scott mentioned getting attacked on the way to the school."

Her training in her Banshee powers had opened up a new door or two, one of those being a sort of sense of when a new danger was approaching as having been told by Sinead herself. The fact it couldn't identify it bugged the Hell out of the girl and she knew she was going to have to bring it up to the others soon. "Be on yuir guard girlie, this omen feels rather nasty and I'd highly suggest tellin' yuir friends of it soon."

"I will. Just… Maybe a day after the first day of school as I don't want this to be on their minds just yet while dealing with that."

Sinead nodded at that. "Understandable considerin' how schoolin' can be!" Lydia couldn't help but agree even though a majority of the classes didn't even bother her considering her level of genius and all.

A naughty little grin then appeared on the older woman's face. "So… Enough of that sort of talk. How's ye and that Jordan fella doin'?" Her grin was highly suggestive but Lydia met her head on.

"We're still looking into what he is unfortunately."

"Oh come now, don't give me that girlie!" Admonished the woman while Lydia just gave the woman her own grin.

"I have no idea whatever you may be referring to!" Sinead just laughed in response and it wasn't long before the younger girl joined in.

After a little more talk, the two re-joined the rest of the party goers, well Lydia anyway as Sinead decided to head on home and praying to whichever of the Saints that were listening that this omen she was feeling wouldn't turn out to be a truly horrible one as it was seemingly feeling like. Eventually, the party wound down until only the Pack remained around two in the morning and quickly helped get the place cleaned up. Making Lydia wonder if having a Supernatural Cleaning Crew be established could make for some great money. Jackson scoffed at the idea while Isaac actually considered it. "An hour or less with your mess or your money back gauranteed." Remarked the boy thoughtfully.

"I like it." Replied Lydia and several of the others couldn't help but roll their eyes.

A little more joking around was had about the idea before the group went on their separate ways and Scott for one was highly reluctant to let go of his girl as he'd gotten so used to having her by his side back in Japan and even sleeping with her. Kira likewise felt the same and after an intensely passionate kiss between the two of them, the young Alpha went on home with the intent to return to Kira's as soon as possible to bring his stuff home. Once at his house, he quietly came inside since he wasn't sure if his mom was there or not and soon found himself stopping in his tracks at the sound of a very familiar voice! "Welcome home Scott."

The teenager winced as the voice belonged to none other then his own dad! Who had quickly turned on the lamp next to him and Scott could see the unhappy expression on his face. "What, what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be off on some case right now?" His tone wasn't disrespectful but more curious then anything else.

"I called in a favor after your mother told me you were due to come home yesterday."

"Oh, right." Because of course she'd tell him that!

He then tried a tactic that he seriously hoped would work on the man! "So I know you probably want to yell and all, but can it wait til after school?"

Rafael frowned at him for that. "I think not son." Scott's shoulders fell at that as he had hoped it would work!

His father indicated for him to sit on the couch near him and once he sat in it, Rafael was up and about pacing back and forth as he lectured and yelled at his son for thirty minutes. Lectured and yelled at for things like going to Japan and being lucky enough to not cause an international incident! Sticking around awhile longer when he should have came home with the others! And then coming home late on a school night! Unfortunate for the FBI Agent however, by the time he got midway into his rant about the last thing, Scott had fallen asleep on him and was lightly snoring. Causing his dad to sigh in annoyance before gently waking him up and telling his boy to get on to his room and into bed. And as his son shuffled off and he looked on at him, Rafael couldn't help but think of one thing to say. "That kid is gonna drive me nuts." His words would unknowingly cause Scott to grin in tired amusement as he made his way up to his room and soon crashed on to the bed.

 _Can't wait to see what the year brings…_ Thought the teenaged Alpha as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's a wrap folks! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the support you've all shown this story! And as mentioned, I do have a sequel in mind with my own version of season 5 but when I get to that I am unsure of. But hopefully I won't take too long to do so! R and R!**


End file.
